NejiTen: Oneshots Collection
by twinquies
Summary: Chapter 28 - "Respecting women. That's all Kiba does, really. Especially when a certain Hyuga is there to block his way." — NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 100 Oneshots collection! My base for dumping all of my NejiTen goodness and love all in one place. *raises tea cup* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I never owned it and I never will

* * *

 **JULY THIRD**

* * *

 _Thump Thump Thump_

Neji opened his eyes, turned over, and ignored the irritating noise from the side of his bed.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The noise seemed to be louder, and why was his bed creaking?

 _Thump. Thump. THUMPTHUMPTHUMP_

"Tenten..."

The figure beside him finally stopped jumping (invading his peace, he tells himself). And with that he immediately figures out what day is was today.

"Happy Birthday Neji!" she exclaims. Her buns are lopsided, but he sees the brown eyes and the dark shadows framing her face and heck, he's calm now.

He turns over to check his clock. It's 12:03 am, and it's awfully early, and his teammate is in his room.

Then he turns back to her with a worried face.

"I'm the first one, aren't I?" she asks. Her eyes are pleading and he doesn't know what to say, but he assumes she's right because she's the only one who visited him after 12 am this morning.

Neji croaks and rubs her head. "Yeah, you are"

And with that said Tenten is squealing in delight and Neji is watching her with careful eyes.

It had always been like this. Tenten going into his room, one way or another, with the sole purpose to be the first one to greet the Hyuga on his birthday. And that was a record that she kept, unbreakable.

But suddenly he gets suspicious because how the _heck_ did Tenten get in my room in 12:03 in the morning?

He sighed, as the girl on top of him got off and started to act shy.

"Tenten?" he called her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How did you get in here?" he asks. Maybe by some magical force his teammate was able to evade tens of dozens or byakugan users surrounding his house.

But that was Tenten in that matter, and she probably could have.

"Hiashi-sama let me in," she says.

That came unexpected.

"Hiashi-sama let you in?" he repeats, and his tone is so questioning that Tenten laughs.

"Yeah"

She eyed his room happily.

"But how?" he inquires.

"Well..."

The girl beside him puts her legs up to her chest and hugs them. "Easy," she continues.

"I told him I wanted to be the first one to greet you happy birthday"

She's blushing, but he doesn't know why, but takes this as an opportunity to thank her.

And suddenly it's peaceful in his room, with the faint light of the moon illuminating though his windowsill, while Tenten lay down in his bed, sighing.

Then she turned to him again. "Happy Birthday, Neji" she sighs.

Neji is smiling, and It's because after all these years she was the one who greets him on his birthday.

It was always Tenten.

"You said that already," he says.

Tenten likes repeating herself, he says in his mind.

Then she looks at him with a small smile plastered on his face and suddenly Neji feels happy and contempt and whatnot because Tenten is just so damn _cute._

"I know that," she replies.

"It's just that..."

He is waiting for her answer, because out of pure curiosity, he needs to know what this helluva cute girl has to say.

Then he is shocked because Tenten pounced on his back, her slender arms snaking around his chest, and suddenly he's so happy and confused and...

"I-I just miss you so much, Neji," she wails, because she doesn't know what the heck why either.

He pats her on the back calmly while she buries her face onto his shoulders.

And it feels so nice because Tenten, his Tenten, is hugging him right now simply because she misses him

"But Tenten, we just trained yesterday" he tells her, but she whimpers and tightens her grip even more.

"I know, Neji, but I miss you"

It's light and confusing but extremely comfy because he could feel her hot breath and her wet face in his shoulder.

"I miss you"

He smiles.

"I really, really miss you Neji. I just miss you"

Tenten is confused too, but she keeps one thing in mind and it's that this charming fellow she calls her teammate is someone who she genuinely cares for and not someone she is willing to lose. And yet her standards are extremely high.

Maybe it's just coincidence, but all in all Neji is just happy that there is a female presence who he loves and cares for clutching into his broad shoulders, and it's extremely calming.

Charming, even.

And they stayed put in silence, with the sweet humming of the wind as he hugged him tightly.

Neji examined the girl on his shoulder, the brown locks in her head which were carefully parted in the two sides of her head, the baggy clothing that she always chose to wear, and that amazing scent of cinnamon and chocolate filled his senses.

And it all becomes clear to him because somehow he always knew he would end up with her, no matter how much time it took.

It even appealed to him that on every year's July Third this lovely girl would be the first one who greets him a happy birthday.

Neji shoved off the fact that he hates birthdays.

He carefully lays her down on his bed with a small smirk on his face, where he lay down as well.

Days like this had always been appealing to the Hyuga.

When the kunoichi he called his best friend would come to visit him in the middle of the night, the girl who became his first friend, who he was able to open up, who sparred with her, who had been with him to hell and back.

Then he closed his eyes, sighing softly. Then he recieved a small tug his shoulder, as he turned around to the sleeping girl.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthay, okay?"

Neji Hyuga decides that July Third is a special day.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Short for a first fic, eh? To be continued with more stories, in which some I extract from my other one shots-which is totally NOT cheating, because they're still my fics, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

* * *

 **ABOUT THE HYUGA**

* * *

Tenten threw another kunai. It whizzed past him as he moved on to the other side of the sparring area. It was fairly dark; sunset, to be exact, and Neji had'nt released her from training yet.

"Dammit Neji, I'm late." She sighed as she threw another barrage of kunai at him which he easily deflected.

"Late for what?" he asked. He continued on dodging her numerous attacks did it calmly.

"Neji, it's Wednesday." She retorted back to the other side as she angrily pointed at the sky, indicating it was already dark.

"Ten. You need to train." He did not know if that made her angrier, but he knew that something very wrong was coming.

"But Ne-"

"Fine." He did it. He let her go.

It didn't sound stressful at first, but he did it. He let her visit that lazy ass of a ninja.

She shook of the dirt from her clothes as she picked up the remainder of her weapons. After doing so, she simply walked away, muttering something which included the words 'possessive' and 'jerk'.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. She'd do it every week, leave early from training to go cloud watching with that so called 'genius' who couldn't care less.

But today was different. He had this feeling that he didn't want her to see her go, it was almost devastating.

He watched her pick up her gigantic scroll and carry the weight on her back as she left the training grounds.

* * *

"You're late." She looked at the woken Nara, lying on his patch of grass on the hill. She set back her scroll among the trees and lay down beside Shikamaru.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late..." she said, putting down the rest of her stuff.

"Don't worry. I can't really say much because that would make me a hypocrite," he drawls, making Tenten giggle.

"No, no, it's not my fault though," she says, managing an easy smile. "It's just that _Neji_ , that cold-hearted bastard of a friend wouldn't let me go from training," she sighed, putting her hands up under her head.

Shikamaru opened one eye.

"I don't know. That Neji of yours is possessive," he says, turning to her side.

"Hmm..tell me about it."

She looked up at the sky which seemed to be splashed with orange and pink with the sun almost halfway through the horizon. Surprisingly enough, there were no clouds in the sky, and she had nothing to talk about.

Tenten sighed when she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Hm?" He opened both eyes, sleek eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

Shikamaru brought his leg to his chest and hugged it smugly. "About the Hyuga..."

Tenten lifted an eyebrow. "About Neji?"

Shikamaru picks the grass, because he doesn't know what he's doing, but he knows he's doing one thing that is helping his friend.

"Yeah, him. Well, you know me, Tenten. I'm not really the romantic, but I think he likes you."

Tenten scoffed. "He's mean to me, Shika. I told you, he's the reason why I'm late."

Shikamaru started to munch on a string of wheat. "Hmm...nah. I told you, I'm not the romantic. You should go ask Ino or something for this type of stuff..."

He immediately regrets that decision. Females, nice or not, were always troublesome in his tastes, and he didn't like it very much.

Tenten laughed at him. "Ino? Shika, I thought you liked Temari!"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows deeper. "I never said I didn't."

Actually, he didn't know either. Because he thinks that he is in love with two very troublesome blonds at the same time while he can't seem to decide which one he liked (he was a edging a little towards Temari, though).

Tenten giggled. "Hey, we're getting off topic here," he reminds her, and suddenly she's blushing.

She shook her head. "What? About that ice cube of a crush that I have who you _think_ might ever like me?"

Shikamaru drew something on the dirt beside him.

"Precisely, yes. I said he likes you," he repeats. He's getting quite ticked off and doesn't know if he can keep this up any longer, but then again it's for _her_ benefit. And if it's for her benefit, he might as well do it, no matter how troublesome it seemed.

Tenten laughed again. "What makes you think so?"

Shikamaru sat down on his patch and pointed at her. "He won't let you go from practice, Tenten."

She crossed her arms. "I know that".

"Have you ever wondered why he didn't let you go, anyway?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I mean, he did tell me that I need more training..." she said, sitting up as well.

"But cold, concieted boys like Hyuga here, are really predictable," he said, wiping the invisible dust off his flak jacket.

"I'm just saying that he wouldn't want you to leave, considering you'll leave him for the likes of me, a lazy bum who can't do anything..."

Tenten sighed and moved her head to the other side. There was a long silence in between them, and suddenly a cold gust of wind rushed past them. She put two hands up, questioning him. "How does that make you think that he likes me?"

He folded his arms. "I dunno, he may be jealous. Or that he just doesn't wanna see you leave."

Suddenly Shikamaru stood up, gesturing to the sky which was filled with stars.

"I'm taking my leave now, bye Tenten." He walked away, leaving a slightly confused Tenten behind.

"So you're saying that he likes me plainly because he's overly possessive?" she shouted. Shikamaru waved to her. "Yeah, exactly."

He stops walking. "You should get some sleep." She watched him leave in awe.

"Thanks anyway, Shika." She picked up her scrolls and went back to her training grounds.

"Naturally."

* * *

She entered her training grounds in which she saw Neji, with several craters on the ground. "Tenten?"

He looked at her with those beautiful pearly orbs, while she sighed in relief. "Hi Neji." He folded his arms and gave her a serious look. "I thought you went cloud watching..."

She pointed up to the sky, which didn't have any clouds at all and smiled at Neji. "Neji, It's nighttime. I should go home." He smiled back and held her shoulder.

"Shall we?" he asked with that serious monotone voice, which immediately soothed Tenten down a tad lot. "Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

(1) No ShikaTen here, just total platonic supportive friends who help each other with their crazy fucked up love life

Okay, that was pretty corny, don't cha think? But the sole purpose of why I wrote this fic was to emphasize the bond between Tenten and Shikamaru, because you know, she's practically a tomboy who's friends with a lot of boys.

 _Edit (5/17/17)_

 _Fixed a few grammar errors. No rephrasing, save for some spell and punctuation checks._


	3. Chapter 3

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **Disclaimer: I never really did own Naruto**

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL**

* * *

Tenten furiously dug through her wardrobe, lashing out every shoe and shirt she could find. It was something that Naruto had SAID which started it all.

She sighed as she emptied her drawer, desperate to find something that she could wear. But all that she could find around her was her typical T-shirts and baggy pants, nothing really revealing. She looked at the mess that she had recently created, which caused a tear to fall from her face.

She concluded that she just couldn't be beautiful. She just never really put her mind to her appearance, being so focused with all the ninja and the training and the love she had for pointy objects. She lay down on her bed with a tear on her face, while she stuffed it into her pillow.

She cursed on how she never listened to any of her friends when they would force her to go clothes shopping with them, which she rolled her eyes at to train with her Neji for the whole day. She cursed on how she never followed the blonde kunoichi's advice to quit on buying those 'ugly maroon jogging pants'.

She stood up, looked at the mirror, and witnessed her so-called ugly face, her lack of curves, her baggy clothing. Then she thought of Hinata who which Naruto said was 'quite the looker' and that it was part of the reason on why he liked her in the first place.

Then she adjusted to the bathroom to find any trace of makeup or whatsoever would enhance her face, but all she could find was expired lip gloss her mom used to use every day before she died.

She sighed again as she lied down on her bed. What she needed was advice. What she needed was Ino.

* * *

"Hon, you have nothing to worry about! You're a natural beauty in the first place!". The blonde squealed in delight as she handed the customer the boquet of flowers that he ordered, smiling. Then she looked at what she was wearing; clothes that were overly revealing, not even covering more than fifty percent of her body, while she looked at her own. Just her old, regular long sleeved top and ridiculously baggy pants.

"All you need to do is to come with me to my house and I can end you some of my clothes..."

Ino looked at her comrade who was shaking the dust off her pants. She looked at her pitifully. "Now, Tennie, I really do think that you need some fixing up", she said, putting some flowers on a jar and filled it with water.

Tenten found herself going to Ino's house, which was unsurprisingly overdecorated, while she gave out a sigh. Ino led the poor girl to her room while she threw out her massive amount of clothes, which were scattered around the floor. She looked at them; dresses, smock tops, bikinis...

Wait a minute, bikinis?

Tenten shuddered as she felt Ino pick out a pair of incredibly short shorts with a skirt around them, and a matching top. She stared in horror as the blonde in front of her walked and showed her the pair. "Well?" she asked. Try it on!

Tenten would've swore that after she'd wear that utterly kinky outfit, she'd lock herself on her room and stay there forever. Then she exited Ino's house sheepishly after thanking her, and at the while Ino said something about being 'Irresistible' and 'Hot'. she shuddered at the words.

* * *

"Was it something I said?" was all that Naruto was able to ask her after she cried in her bed about how ridiculously revealing her said outfit was. He looked at his beloved next-door neighbor in worried eyes.

"Come on, Tenten, it can't be that bad, I mean you DID wear it, right?". Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, Naruto. YOU tell me, do I look ridiculous?" she asked him, with eyes that were obviously red from crying. Naruto sheepishly smiled while shaking his head.

"I knew it", she scoffed. "What if he sees me like this?".

Naruto gave him a funny look while nudging her on the waist. "Ya doing this for NEJI-KUN, eh?". She threw a pillow at him. Gosh, one hundred percent accuracy can be really bad at times. "No- I mean yes".

The jinchuriki patted her back as she continued on screaming at her pillow. "Tenten, why don't you just change if you don't like it so much?". She sighed. "It's becau-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Crap", she said. She ran for the door as Naruto turned his head to her."Is it him?" he asked. She nodded his head. She stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do. Then the knocks became louder.

 _KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!_

She opened the door to see a very displeased Hyuga on her doorstep. "You didn't come to training", he said, his voice stern. Immediately she covered herself, hiding behind the door, while she saw Naruto mouthing 'ask him' to her.

She stepped in front of him, nearing his face. "Tell me, Neji Hyuga..."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Do I look-"

"It looks ridiculous, Tenten. Go change". She sighed in relief as she told Naruto to close the door for her as she ran upstairs to her room, wetting her face free from the makeup and changing her clothes. Then she ran back downstairs and out of the door.

"I'm really sorry Neji, that i didn't come to train. And if I recall, it IS the first time that I was la-"

"Ten". He looked at her with his cocked expression as she shopped talking and held her elbow. She was stupid enough to let Neji see her in that ridiculous outfit she was at earlier.

"About the outfit..."

She wept as she covered her face, which was furiously red from her blushing. "I-I didn't know what I was doing, Neji. It's just that..."

Neji pulled her to him and patted her on the back. "Please, Tenten. Don't ever wear it again"

Then she looked up at him with red eyes. "So you want me to be ugly?" she asked. Then she dug her face into his chest as she continued on crying.

"Oh, so that was what it was all about, then" he said. Then he smiled at her. "Apparently, I think that you look way better when you wear your training gear". She lifter her face up from his chest and continued to smile. "You really think so?", she asked, her eyes hopeful. He nodded.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Wooh, that was another one. I'll be working soon on the next one, but please keep in your mind that all these oneshots revolve around Tenten's personality, because so little is canon about her. And please, review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

* * *

 **WHY?**

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder why I even liked him in the first place?

Sure, he's kind sometimes, sweet even, but right now, I wanna kill him. Not really, though.

And before you say 'But Tenten, everybody likes Neji Hyuga', you should reconsider. Just because he's practically one of the most vigilant heartthrobs of Konoha, it doesn't mean that I should like him too.

And yet I do.

And I know that he can be really nice to me and Lee, but now he's standing in front of me, hitting my beloved chakra points and training me until I fall down and die. Ironic, huh?

Oh well, it's just that he's Neji Hyuga. He's THE Neji Hyuga; the prodigy, the genuis, the byakugan wielder. And there's me, a poor girl living alone in a flat after suffering her parent's death.

Maybe he's just too good for me.

Oh wait, scratch that.

Maybe I'm too good for him.

Not in that way, I know what you're thinking, but I know in my heart that he will never like me. Maybe it's both. We're just too good for each other.

For him, it's the context that he's way better than me- he can block all of my attacks, he's also extremely irresistible, he's the number one person who everyone looks forward to to being in their team.

And part of those people is me, who trains every day from sunrise till sunset to help him master some defense move that requires only my stupid weapon throwing skills.

So there I continue my statement; I may be too good for him. I was never better than him in anything, but I know that I want to be treated better. I, for one, have a lot of friends that are boys, and I enjoy being with them. And I'm completely comfortable to taking to them, unlike all those other girls who can't even say anything in front of their beloved Sasuke-kun.

I mean, you COULD say that I could like him because he's a really skilled shinobi and has good looks, but believe me, I have enough guy friends to see through that. I could always like Kiba, even though he's not half as good as Neji, but at least he's some cheery guy that isn't trying to train me to death. But he's my best friend, I could never look at him that way.

I COULD consider Lee, but he's practically my brother. He's also really skilled, but maybe it's just wrong.

Or Naruto, for example, the one person who has even beaten Neji at anything- my next door neighbor, my go-to for pranks, my obnoxious best friend.

I could just whip him out of my way and go man-hunting in some random fast dating spree and give up on him forever. But _nooooo,_ it just HAD to be Neji.

It's just that I'm tired, really, on having this big fat crush on someone I know will never like me back, and maybe I deserve more. I know I wan't to move on, but sometimes, I just can't take my eyes off that dumb prodigy. And I know you may be telling me to like someone else, which only proves my very first question.

Why do I like him anyway?

Maybe it's the fact that he's just irresistibly irresistible. Or that he's too good-looking for his own good. I don't really know.

But whenever I see him, I feel this tingling sense in my stomach and it makes me feel sick, even though I AM fully comfortable being around him.

Or maybe I just have a fetish for handsome cold-hearted guys who have a really hard time laughing. But seriously, I can't really say that after I've just been the one girl Sasuke actually talks to (except for Sakura, maybe) and doesn't immediately have murder plans for.

Or _maybe_ it's the way he smiles ever so often, at little light things like Lee trying to do a thousand squats at the whopping speed of 200mph. And the way that the sound of that laughter, that one huff that comes out of his mouth, makes me want to stare at his face for the rest or eternity.

I mean, believe me, I convinced myself not to fall so weak because of a _boy,_ because I know that I can be just as strong and that I don't deserve to be taken down by such _feelings._

But it does give a light vibe, the way he's holding my hand to raise me up from the ground I just fell in.

Or the way he's smiling at me with that handsome face of his while that sunset radiates from the back of his perfect head.

And the way that he's hugging my waist and pulling me closer, it's like magic at work in his hands.

And the way he just presses his oh-so-soft lips against mine is just overly alluring.

Maybe it's that every time he does that, I want to feel like melting.

And now I remember; he's Neji Hyuga.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

And now, another end of a short-written viginette. I couldn't be prouder.

RIP, Itachi. I just fucking love you, mate. And stupid Sasuke just HAD to kill you. smh.

Anyway, a big thank you to all you readers who have been with me since the very beginning, and I hope that I can really reach my goal. Thank you to all who supported me, especially you, fanofthisfiction. You know I love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you can forget it

* * *

 **ASSUMPTIONS**

* * *

Assumption _noun_

a thing that is accepted as true or as certain to happen, without proof.

Tenten slumped to the side, pulled her kunai out, and waited to be hit.

She ran out of weapons, and since morning Neji had the upper hand.

She ran in the opposite direction and ducked at his kick rather ungracefully, as she threw her kunai up to counter it.

Then she ran for safety in the trees, to hide and plan her next move. She knew he wasn't taking her easy. She knew he would win. She knew a lot of things.

She knew that if she went back out in the open Neji would use his air palm, and after she dodges he will take his 64-palm stance and hit her.

She knew that if she kept waiting, he would find her with his byakugan and get hit anyway.

She knew that even if she did something, she would still end up losing. But she didn't care. She aimed another kunai at him, missing by only a hair's width. Then after so she proved that her theory was correct, and that he found her and saw her attacks coming at him.

So she went back into the open, and because of her lack of weapons, she continued trying to hit him with her taijutsu. But she knew he would evade all her attacks anyway, and she would only get damaged by his Gentle Fist.

And once again, she proved her theory was correct by getting hit by Neji on the arm, then in the chest, and at the part where it hurt most. She winced in pain and fell to the ground, coughing up a little blood before being picked up by the prodigy.

And she knew that he would come again to release her chakra points, and after that he would allow themselves to rest and she could go home.

She reached up to the hand that was slowly picking her up, and watched as the hand moved her sleeve up and showed her reddened skin pores as Neji poured out his chakra into her and she felt calm.

The feeling of being relieved of your power was what Tenten could describe as absolutely pleasurable.

So she watched as he pulled her sleeve back down and watched his mouth open and heard the sweet sound of his monotone voice telling her that they should rest, while she nodded and bent down to pick up her scattered kunai.

Tenten promised herself that she would not bring her scroll with her that she would try to practice her taijutsu. And because of that, she predicted that she ultimately lose against him no matter what she did.

She looked up at the warm sky as the sun began to set on the horizon beneath her and sighed at it's sheer beauty, constantly thinking of what was going to happen next.

Tenten knew that she always made assumptions. And she knew that it was because she was awfully scared of her damned life and she didn't know what to do except wait for the pain to come to her and plan on how she would ease it.

She turned to her left to see her partner staring into nowhere and wondered if he ever made any assumptions as well. Then she shook her head, doubting her thoughts, as the soft breeze continued to flow across her skin.

Then she looked up to see the once warm sky to grow dark, and waited for Neji to walk her home. She was once again correct as he picked up his backpouch and told her to go home, as he gentlemanly helped her get up from her current seating position and head home.

She could hear the soft pat of her feet upon the pavement, beside the softer noise of his graceful feet that continued to walk toward the direction of her flat.

She knew that as long as he was there, she would feel protected. And that if he wasn't she would thank him for teaching her to become independent and face her problems all on her own.

She knew that no matter what she did, he would never allow her to go home without him walking her, and she also knew it was because Neji was an extremely polite human being and he couldn't watch a girl like her go on by herself, even though he knew fully well that she could take care of herself.

She looked at the dampened streetlights and the civilians doing their own duties as the sound of the sizzling pork made her extremely hungry which only boosted her hopes of getting home quickly.

And finally, they reached her street with the crooked houses lined up on top of one another, as she handily jumped on the rooftops with him following after her, as they finally landed in front of her beloved flat.

She looked at the door opposite to her (which was, in fact, Naruto's) as she waved goodbye to Neji and waited for his reply for her invitation to drink, which he cooly agreed too much to her relief.

So she turned the door in front of her and went quickly to her kitchen, readily preparing the tea she had promised while he sat on her couch in a very polite manner.

She knew that he always liked her tea, whatever the flavor, so she hummed to herself as she poured the boiling water into the kettle and waited.

And she reached out to her cabinet and readied out placemats and her precious chinese tea set and set the on the table. She waved her hand, gesturing Neji to kneel down in front of her which he did afterward.

She heard the kettle whistle she stood up and went to pour the drink to both of their cups, blowing into hers before blowing into his, as they waited as the tea cooled off.

So they engaged in a fair conversation, with her laughing at some points, the direction of their talk usually moving onto Lee and the Chunin exams and the new dango shop around the corner, as finally the smoke subsided from their cups and they both nodded to pick up their drink and drank it together.

She knew that she would end up with him, one way or another. And she knew that he would have thought the same way as well, neither making a decent move because they both knew that it was okay to take their time.

She knew that if that were ever to happen that she would have hardships and even more problems, and continued anyway because she knew it was going to be totally worth it.

She knew that they both knew that it was bound to be happened sooner or later, and that they were both happy to know that about each other to the extent that they would do anything for the other.

Tenten always made assumptions. And most of the time they proved correct.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Yay, I finally finished a new story! And still I wonder why I even have the willpower to continue these things, but I do it anyway.

I really really want to say THANK YOU big time to everyone who has stayed with me since the beginning and supporting me with your comments. I really LOVE hearing from you guys, because your thought on my stories really make me happy. I couldn't ask for better readers!

Please remember that I love all of you who have read since the first chapter and continued on reading and reviewing. It really makes my day to know that people appreciate my stories. And that's about it, Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

* * *

 **HIDEOUT**

* * *

"What do you think Guy-sensei made this time?"

The two were walking down the dark streets, eagerly awaiting their destination to their sensei's house. It was practice, almost tradition, that every once or twice a week they would end training early and go to Guy's house.

"Hn"

They passed Ichiraku, Yamanaka Flower shop (also waving at Ino, who had just closed out for the day) and the Hokage tower. The village was in one of it's busy state, with the faint bustling noise of the bygoers and the sizzling of the barbeque in nearby shops.

The sun was near the edge of the horizon, illuminating the village with a faint orange glow, while the two shinobi made their way. One by one, the damp streetlight turned on and the air became chilly.

"Neji?" she called. He turned around to answer.

"Hn?"

"Should we tell them about it?" she asked. They were edging nearer to their sensei's house while they noticed the yellow flash through the front window. They made their way through the valley of stairs until they reached the front door.

"Now's the time," he told her. She nodded in agreement while she sniffed at the glorious smell that seemed to be coming from inside the house.

"I think it's roast chicken, Neji," she said, smiling. He nodded and lifted his finger to press on the doorbell.

 _Ding Dong_

"My youthful student, may you please answer the door?"

Guy sensei stopped chopping his artichokes and lifted a mitten-covered hand to the direction of the door. Lee's face beamed.

"They're here! They're here!"

Neji and Tenten simpered at the noise they heard from inside while the door opened with a woosh. Lee's face popped out with a full-coated smile on his face.

"Neji! Tenten! You're here! Guess what Guy-sensei made us for dinner!" he said.

Neji let out a small smirk. "Roast chicken, perhaps?" he questioned. Lee nodded excitedly. "And soba!"

They took off their shoes and lined them against the wall neear the door and shook the dirt off the soles of their feet.

Tenten let herself inside the house being followed by Neji. "Guy-sensei! They're here!" Lee grinned. Their teacher turned around, holding a large bowl wrapped around by his right arm, with a big smile on his face. "You made it in time! Now Tenten, if you please, help me heat the noodles!" he told her. Tenten nodded and ran towards the kitchen.

Lee pulled Neji to his room upstairs, dragging him by his fingers. "Neji!" he exclaimed. "Guy-sensei...It's a surprise!"

Neji couldn't help but smile at the running boy, who made his way into his small room. He looked around. "What is it?" he asked.

Lee ran to the back desk and went back to Neji holding a cage. Then Lee's eyes sparkled as he gingerly opened it and picked up something. It was furry.

"Neji!" he said. He held up the creature in both of his hands and held it near Neji's face. "Guy-sensei let me keep a squirrel!" he yelled. Neji smiled softly at the boy.

"That's great, Lee," he answered. "Take care of it".

Lee nodded furiously while the squirrel on his hands crawled up to his neck. Neji couldn't help but smile.

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called out from below. Lee quickly ran down the stairs as Neji followed slowly. The tasty aroma of the kitchen entered Neji's nose with a sniff, which made his especially hungry. Then he reached the bottom of the stairs to marvel more at the amazing scent.

Tenten's voice was heard from the bathroom. "I need a shirt, Lee!" she called. Lee turned to the direction of the muffled voice and answered.

"But Tenten! I don't have any left that's your size!" he said. A sigh was heard. "Nejiii!"

"I'm on it," he answered. He went back up to Lee's room to get one of his extra shirts from the drawer and went back down her. He knocked on the door, while it creaked open with a hand popping out, groping for the shirt. He threw it to her and heard the door slam.

He turned around and went back to the kitchen, opening one of the drawers to get a candle. He grabbed four bowls and placemats and went on is way to the table, daintily setting down the placemats on each side.

He sighed to himself as he set down the bowls, and placed a candlestick in the center. He stroked a match and lit the candle, making it drip wax before setting it on top of the candlestick.

 _'I should get washed up,'_ he thought, and went to the bathroom to soap his face and his feet, before rinsing and wiping it off.

Then he smiled in satisfaction, then turned to get a pair of slippers from Guy's shoe basket. Then he turned to the bathroom seeing Tenten wipe the shirt he gave her and get some slippers herself.

"We're ready, Guy-sensei," Tenten said, while Guy turned to them holding up a soup spoon. "Very well, then!" he exclaimed. "Let's eat, shall we?"

The three nodded at him and discreetly made their way into the table, removing their shoes and getting a pillow each, then placing the pillows in their side of the table. Team Guy had specific eating habits, specifically Guy followed by Lee, then Neji and Tenten beside them.

They took off their slippers, and knelt down on the cushions, awaiting their meal. Then Tenten, facing Lee, noticed the furry little creature residing on his shoulder. Then her eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You got a squirrel, Lee?" she asked. Lee excitedly nodded and held the squirrel up to her face. "Yes! Guy sensei allowed me to! Isn't Naru-kun cute?" he asked.

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "You named your squirrel after Naruto(1)?" she questioned. "Yes! But isn't he cute?" he asked again.

She nodded with a timid smile on her face as Guy went in with the dinner. His pink apron and mittens proudly presented "World's Greatest Cook" which was nonetheless, true. A steaming pot of soba was in his arm, and in the other arm was a plate of roast chicken. "Eat up!" Guy exclaimed.

He set down chopsticks for each part of the table and started eating, among with grins and laughs from the satisfied diners.

Guy took one look at Lee and saw the squirrel and shook his head. "Lee, no animals in the table! Naru-kun can eat in his spot!" he told him. Lee's arm shot up to meet his eyebrow. "Yes, Guy-sensei!" he shouted. Then he ran to the corner of the room, squirrel in hand, and set a plate of nuts in a wooden stool that Lee and Guy meant as his 'place'. Guy nodded in satisfaction as Lee hurried back to his seat.

"Hmm! Neji!" he shouted.

"Yes, Guy-sensei?" he answered.

"Do you think my specialty soba is nice? I know it's your favorite!" he questioned.

Neji took another sip of his soba and nodded. Guy cried tears of joy, being complemented by his student. "You really think so, Neji-kun?" he asked. Neji smiled at him in reply.

"Yes, Guy-sensei," he answered. Guy smiled back at him. "Then I am happy, that I made you proud".

They each finished their meals rather quickly, and while eating a lot of laughs and jokes were shared by the members of Team Guy. It was tradition, a practice for them which they all collectively agreed to. They were family. And Guy was a perfect father figure, giving Lee a place to stay and preparing his specialty home-cooked meals for his students.

It was a little-known fact that Guy was an extraordinary cook, only a few who knew, like Kakashi and his beloved children. They ate like family, in their own silent hideout, opening up to one another like they were truly related.

"Guy-sensei?"

Guy looked at the blushing female beside him, eager to know her concern. "Yes, my beloved flower?"

"I..."

"Tenten got an application for the Jonin exams," Neji completed. Guy's face lit up and he started tearing up. Then he quickly got off from his seat and went off to tackle Tenten in one of his signature bone-crushing hugs, being followed by Lee.

"Oh! My youthful flower! Now we can all be Jonin! I am so proud of all of you! I couldn't ask for better students!"

Tenten found herself tearing up as well, and couldn't help but smile at her beloved sensei. She loved him, she loved them all, despite her being an orphan without a family, they were family already to her. "Tenten-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Lee added.

Neji smiled at the commotion and sighed happily. Then he looked at the trio, standing up. "Shall I get the tea?" he offered. Guy broke away from from the hug and answered Neji. "Yes, please"

Neji walked up to the kitchen and took the steaming teapot out of the fireplace and poured it out to four cups. Then he placed the cups on a tray and brought it to the rest of his team, while they all took one cup and held high.

"To Team Guy!" Lee shouted.

"Hai!"

So they all brought down the cups to their lips and drank together by the candlelight.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

(1)- I decided to name it after Naruto because it's just too cute, you can admit it too, right? Somehow Naruto always reminds me of Squirrels, I don't now why, which made me have the idea.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually wrote that!

 **I actually teared up while writing this.** I always imagined Team Guy secretly being like a family, and their bond which is stronger than any of the other teams. And I actually look up to Guy as some kind of father figure for this team.

It makes me happy to write storied like this. Please tell me what you think, so far I only have 2 reviews and I don't know if you guys appreciate my writing. A sentence, a word, anything can do to help me make more stories.

Until then!


	7. Chapter 7

100 NejiTen Oneshots

* * *

 **URGENCY**

* * *

It was freezing in Konoha. Streetlamps were covered in frost and it was beyond chilly. Snow covered the ground while the soft pitter-pat of Tenten's shoes marked the snow.

She was making her way to the gate to ask. And it would probably be useless. He wouldn't be home.

But she just _had_ to. She _needed_ to check. Maybe today was the day. Maybe...

"Tenten"

She turned around. "Yes, Kotetsu?". Her teeth chattered and huffed to prevent a nosebleed. It was just too cold. He wasn't going to...

"He's not-"

"It's okay, I understand". She wiped her face with her scarf before turning around and making her way back into the streets. And at that she did everything in her might to force herself _not_ to cry. Neji...

She bumped into several people and slumped down as the snow continued falling on her face, covering her eyelids and making her sneeze. That goodness that it was cold or she would've been pouring out rivers, but the snow managed to freeze her solemn tears.

 _I miss him..._

She walked on the side to her house. The lights were misty, reflected in the river surface, while she stepped on the puddles of damp snow. She was nearing her house. Her snowcoat was already covered and she was getting quite the headache, but seeing the stairs leading up to her flat, she had hope.

Hope that _he_ would come back.

And for the two months she'd been waiting she visited the gate every morning in hope that one day he'd come back. And every day she vsited that same gate he wasn't there. She wanted to...

 _Knock Knock_

The door creaked open and a smiling Sakura answered. Seeing how flustered Tenten looked, she quickly puller her inside, grabbed her coat, and sat her on the couch. She looked at her with a worrying face while Tenten tried to look happy, cracking a smile from her lips, but she ended up failing when she remembered.

Sakura clearly understood what was going on and wrapped a blanket around Tenten. "I made you tea..." she told her.

Tenten slowly nodded as Sakura hurried to the kitchen and came back with the requested cup, while Tenten hastily took it (her hands were shaking) and took a gulp. Sakura nodded as she sat down in the couch with her. "I see he's not..."

"Yeah"

Before them was Tenten's cackling fireplace with a flame lit, and it was amazingly warm in. She would usually spend the winters with Naruto but she wouldn't let anyone in after he didn't return. Except for Sakura.

"I miss him too. I miss Sasuke"

Sasuke went on that same mission and didn't come back, but Sakura, being used to him gone (too used) was able to ease that pain. But Tenten, poor Tenten, was having a breakdown.

"Me too..."

She trailed away as tears streamed down her eyes, her pale cheeks (from the snow) reddening as her face moistened. Sakura knowingly put an arm around her. "It gets better," she suggested. Tenten continued on coughing but not able to stop the tears.

She missed him. She was worried about him. He made her worried at the most of times.

"I want to see him home. Alive..."

She remembered that time when she stood by his side after that failed Sasuke recovery mission and couldn't bear not to shed tears. He was in pain, unconscious, and asked herself why she felt so much pain.

She didn't know why but he sickened her. Seeing his pale face and those _scars,_ she couldn't being herself to be happy. She was so _scared._ With that fear of not being able to see him again, to touch him again, to kiss...

"And I want him to be okay..."

And that day in which he left she marveled at how strong she realized he was when she hugged him, with the girls able to witness that _oh gosh, they're an item_ when they hid in the bushes watching him lift her up and press his lips onto hers.

And that day that he told her he'd be safe. And that he's return, no matter how bad an S-rank mission it was.

"And I want to pull him close. And hug him. And tell him I love him..."

Sakura patted Tenten at the back while she lay down on her lap, crying her heart out for that arrogant bastard who left her. It wasn't his fault, really. She just wanted him to come home.

"Sakura, I just want him to be safe..." she hollered. "And I want to know if he's not getting hit in the guts by another experiment, bleeding in the side of the road. I want to be there with him..." she wept.

It was just two months, wasn't it? It wasn't that long. But she wouldn't have been worrying if Tsunade only said it wasn't an S-rank and only for a week. But she missed him.

"I just want to know if he's alive..." she whispered, while Sakura only sighed and tried her best not to cry as well (she missed Sasuke equally) and left Tenten there to sleep.

Perhaps it was only best for them to wait. But to wait for nothing...

"I want him to be alive..." she muttered. "I want to hold him..."

* * *

"Neji Hyuga is in critical condition," Shizune announced. "But he should be fine...soon"

"But what happened to him?!" Tenten questioned. She was face to face with the poor medic with a worried Sakura preventing her to barge in the ER.

"Lady Tsunade said that nobody in the village is allowed to know what happened in the mission without a proper mission report," she answered. "Which means that until Neji Hyuga is conscious, we will not have the proper information"

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Shizune put her thumb on her lip. "Sasuke took a detour for an emergency mission, so he doesn't have the inf on this one"

"So you sent Neji alone?" Tenten asked. "No, he was provided assistance..."

"But how could you?" Tenten yelled. Shizune shook her head. "It's only proper for one ninja as capable as Neji to go, considering he's an expert at stealth missions. It would be wise to send only one"

"But what if he-"

"Tenten"

Tsunade went out of the Emergency Room to stop the racket that was going on. "He'll be fine. You shouldn't worry" she said. Whether or not it was effective, Tenten sat down back at her sear and _patiently_ waited for the results of the procedure. Heck, she wouldn't be going through _that_ again. The thought of Neji taking two arrows through his chest...

* * *

"Is that all?"

The voice was disturbed by the peaceful chirping of the residential Konoha birds out of the windowsill. In the room was Neji, laying on his bed (only a cracked rib and a few others, but that could be dealt with) and a crying Tenten on his chest.

"I was so freaking _worried,_ I would've died!" she cried. Her tears were making a puddle on the hospital gown Neji was worried, and he couldn't help but feel a little compassion for his girlfriend.

"So I make you that worried?" he asked. He recalled Sakura angrily telling him that every day for two months Tenten would go to the gate (in the freezing temperature) and ask if he was back, while she had to watch her go home in agony of _him_ not returning.

"Yes, stupid" sobbed. He sighed as she hugged him tighter, pulling him closer to her chest. "If that's it then I should say that I love you too, Tenten" he answered.

"Yes. I was that worried" she wailed. Then she got up to give him a light (tender, alluring, magical, wonderful) kiss on his lips, then she sunk back to his chest.

 _'I mustn't make her worried'_ he thought. _'If that means I have to put her through this...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another oneshot!**

 **Sorry if I didn't update in a while, my parents had to go to Poland and I left my computer behind (but now we are united forever, computer-chan) and wasn't able to make stories.**

 **But also please review and tell me what you think- Can I write a crying Tenten?**

 **Until then! And your comments really help me and give me the willpower or writing more of these! I have two, by the same person, and I really want more comments on these later chapters. Even one review would be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: OMG guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I never received so many comments for one chapter! Just saying that I love you all and I'm here to answer your questions.**

 _ **For Yukiko'Yuli: Omigosh I was crying too. Nah not really but internally. I wouldn't kill off Neji by myself (fuck that, Kishimoto-sensei) or else I'll kill myself too. But for Tenten...hmmm, it should be interesting. I've been thinking about it for a while now and maybe I'll give it a shot, but not anytime soon. But look forward to it!**_

 _ **For Dell03: Thank you so much! I wish they were canon too, if it weren't for "oh noooo Neji's dead". But I don't wanna go through him dying a second time, amiright?**_

* * *

 **SISTER**

* * *

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Lee was crying.

Wait, _crying?_

"But..SHE SAID SHE LIKES SASUKE!"

Tenten only sighed as she patted the poor boy's back. Seriously, for all the times Sakura (shamelessly) rejected him he picked that exact day to cry. And just when she was such in a good mood.

"It's okay Lee. Maybe next time?" she told him. It was a half truth. She knew that Sasuke had officially taken interest on Sakura (thank God, finally) and Lee was there to witness it most.

And just as Lee felt Sakura was finally beginning to be _closer_ to him.

Poor Lee had been rushing on to Tenten and her peaceful tea session (it was their day off) because he decided he would be taking Sakura out on a date (hence the day off) and needed help from a female.

And being the overly-excited big sister that she was (1), she decided that she might as well help the poor guy (even though she knew it was hopeless, but she though she and Neji were hopeless too, but what gives?). She took out some of Naruto's spare clothes (Naruto usually slept in Tenten's apartment because he was scared of ghosts, but that's for another story) and found a tux which seemed to fit evenly(2).

So after making him try it on Lee thanked her with his uttermost expression of youthful love and came running out of her apartment with a dozen roses in his arm, announcing how successful he would be after he asked her out.

But _nooooo,_ not successful.

Instead he got turned down by a very sorry Sakura who at that time got asked out by Sasuke (curse his luck) and came running back to Tenten who happened to be meeting up with Neji, discussing things about a sturdier weapons in the Hyuga compound.

"B-but, that means that WE WON'T HAVE TIME TO TRAIN!" Lee wailed. More sighs. "And today was our DAY OFF!"

"Cut it out, Lee," said a monotone voice belonging to none other than Neji Hyuga. "She likes Uchiha, and I reckon Uchiha likes her as well. You are hopeless," he said, with that same cold tone.

"BUT HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Lee cried. Tenten nudged Neji hardly on the shoulder. "At least show faith in him..." she told him.

"He has no hope," he answered.

"Yes he does," she fired back.

Neji chose that time to turn away while Tenten continued on comforting Lee. And she pitied him even more when she saw the beautiful boquet of flowers he prepared for her when he left. (3)

Poor Lee needed help. And Tenten was the older sister.

"Tell you what, maybe you can take ME out on a date," she told him. The two boys gasped at her statement, then Lee's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Really, Tenten nee-chan?" he asked. She nodded again when he heard a grunt from Neji.

"Well yeah, Lee. Think of it as practice for Sakura," she said, giving him a wink. And with that Lee leaped on her with his signature bone-crushing embrace as Neji gave another jealuousy-stricken grunt.

"Ahh, cool off Neji," the kunoichi told him. "It's not like he'd do anything romantic..."

"That is right!" Lee exclaimed. "But rest assured, eternal rival, that your youthful flower will be taken care of with my most youthful gentlemanly pride!" he stated.

"Hn. Whatever". Neji turned around and exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Tenten smiled. "It's perfect, Lee, you're already dressed!" she exclaimed. Lee looked down at his attire and nodded again.

"Would you like me to take you out for ramen, Tenten nee-chan?" he asked, giving her the bouquet of roses. "Why, certainly!" she answered, with a playful formal accent, while he took her hand and left the Hyuga compound.

"Where, to, milady?" Lee asked.

Tenten smiled. Lee grew up to be such a gentleman (though one could not compare to Neji, but comparing anyone to him would be unfair). Tenten playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ichiraku is fine. And stop with that accent, it gives me the creeps," she told him. Lee nodded like a good boy he was and led on to their date venue.

* * *

"Ah, Lee-kun and Tenten-chan! Happy to see you two siblings here!" Teuchi bellowed, while Lee puller out a stool for Tenten.

"But a little too informal for a date, don't you think?" Ayame added. Tenten laughed.

"Oh, about that, well Lee was supposed to take Sakura out on a date, but you know..." she told her. Ayame gave a nod in response.

"Well then, if it's for you two, I guess you won't be eating as much as Naruto, so dinner is on the house!" Teuchi proclaimed. "Two bowls of Miso ramen with extra meat, Ayame!" he shouted, while the girl hurried into the kitchen.

Lee smiled sympathetically. "Thank you so much, Tenten nee-chan! Thank you for allowing me to take you out on a date!" he shouted, bowing slightly. Tenten laughed and caught Lee's head on her elbow.

"Are ya serious? If you're ever gonna get Sakura on a date, you need practice!" she laughed, with Lee on her arm.

"Uwaaugh!" He struggled, when Tenten finally released him. When the food came, Lee politely handed Tenten her ramen and broke her chopsticks, while Ayame giggled at the two.

"Such a gentleman..." she squealed. "I hope I find a boyfriend like you," she said, causing Lee to blush and giving Tenten chuckes.

They ate their meal quickly, although Lee ate a little too fast (typical) but for Tenten's standards, she considered it a successful event. After that, they found themselves both stuffed, and decided to leave for the night.

"Thank you so much, Teuchi-san! Ayame-chan!" Lee waved, while courteously guiding Tenten with his hand.

It was already nighttime, and with the perfect view of the stars and the coolness and humidity of the air, it would be the aftermath of what a perfect date would be like.

They walked side by side (Lee offered to walk her home) while Tenten could only smile at the past moments. She chuckled.

"What is wrong, Tenten?" Lee asked.

Tenten smiled again. "You're growing up so fast," she said. And with that she captured Lee in a tight hug, leaving Lee with a light blush.

"Nee-chan..." he mumbled, lips curling up to a smile.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Neji asked. They were at Tenten's apartment the morning after and Neji couldn't stop himself from asking.

Lee was very satisfied with having experience a date for the first time and a very proud Tenten beside him.

"I'm sure Sakura would be happy. Lee was such a gentleman," Tenten laughed, giving Lee a peck on the cheek.

Lee blushed.

Neji pretended he didn't notice.

"Perfect! So now I am fully pumped on bringing the youthful Sakura on another date!" Lee exclaimed, while he ran out of the door leaving a Lee-sized whole.

Tenten shook her head. "I just purchased another one..." she sighed, snuggling on Neji's chest.

"You baby him too much," he told her. She nodded with a laugh and brushed her lips against his, smelling his scent again. Neji smiled as he put an arm around her and she buried herself into him more.

"Of course," she whispered. "I'm his sister..."

* * *

 **(1) Tenten is like an adoptive sister, even though they're not like blood-related or adoptive, they consider themselves as siblings. At least that's what I think**

 **(2) Yes! Naruto lives next to Tenten (according to ME) and sometimes Naruto goes to Tenten's house to sleep over. It's normal, really!**

 **(3) A jealous Neji is always a good Neji, and good for writer's block, too. Keep that in mind, budding authors!**

 **Ohayo Minna! *waves hand* I'm back in business again, and I'm rolling! *insert cheesy smile here***

 **Anyway, thankyouthankyouthank you SOOO much for reading my stories! I mean, it's over a month now and I produced this much! And tell you what, I'm NEVER EVER giving up on this fic, even though it takes 5 years! (The one by I-Heart-Kakashi-Hatake took four years, and yet she made it all the way to 100) and thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Please tell me what you think about this fic and I'll comment in return! Yes I like to believe that Lee and Tenten are siblings ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 (Special)

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you all for the 10th anniversary of this fanfic! *blows party horn***

 **And also, TYSM for 1000 hits! It made 1000 around the 8th and 9th chapter, and I was so happy I...**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **I can't believe that I already made 10 chapters! And I'm still not giving up on this! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support!**

 _ **For Dell03 and ThePlotbunnyReader: I just love jealous Neji! It's just so amusing how he could just fall...for her. XD**_

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS ONESHOT IS A COMPANION FIC TO MY ORIGINAL ONESHOT** ** _IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT._** **THIS ILL BE PART OF A SPECIAL 5-PART SERIES SCATTERED IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER THROUGHOUT THESE ONESHOTS.**

* * *

 **ONESHOT SPECIAL:**

 **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT PART 1**

* * *

Never in her whole entire life had Tenten been felt so...defeated.

Sure, she got beaten a ton of times by Neji and Lee, but she did struggle to keep up. And it didn't bother her much because she knew that those two were probab;y the most skilled and talented shinobi in the Hidden Leaf, genin or not.

But today she was beat.

Defeated.

She had just been released from the hospital after being diagnosed with light scratches and a few broken bones, but because of her excessive stamina she got from training with Guy and Lee, she healed quickly.

She was the top kunoichi of the year. She was always serious- never did she take a job for granted, or not concentrate in class. She was always a good student, hardworking, and an excellent kunoichi overall.

But today everything fell apart.

First it was her. Then Lee.

She sighed when she remembered how confident she was in the beginning of the exams. Walking into the preliminaries like a breeze after finishing the horrid 2nd part of the exam, which was composed of fighting 10-foot long snakes in Neji's 14th birthday.

She knew she could do something. For her team, at least.

She saw the rookie kunoichi in the forest and after calculating their battles, she knew that she would be able to beat them all one on one.

But not this time.

It was the time of the sand to come to join in the chunin exams. But these sand shinobi were definitely not ordinary genin. She saw them and knew they were overpowered.

And never did she expect to go against the girl from the sand. Never did she expect to get so beaten and so _weak._ So _worthless._

She sighed as she sipped her hot chamomile tea. She was a few inches from her window, looking at the falling raindrops. It was cold outside and inside too, and she felt like a fever.

All her weapons were useless.

But then she recalled the _Neji_ said that it was just fate, but screw that. Fate was stupid.

Fate made Lee into a once hopeful and hardworking shinobi into a limp in the emergency room.

Fate made the once smiling and happy Neji into a coldhearted bastard who id nothing but curse about it.

Fate killed her mother.

* * *

After finishing her tea (it was oddly satisfying, giving her a heated vibe in the pit of her stomach which made her want to doze off) she plopped to her bed and decided to sleep.

Poor Lee. He should've been a splendid shinobi. And at that time she couldn't even visit him because she herself was in the hospital, both deadly injured by two extremely powerful sand shinobi.

And she worried more because she recalled one of the nurses telling her that _he,_ Neji Hyuga, went against his cousin Hinata.

Poor Hinata. The girl she thought was extremely shy and vulnerable, but she rethought that considering she was a Hyuga, which meant that maybe, just maybe, she had something inside her.

But fate was once again cruel because she had to go against _Neji_ of all people. _Neji Hyuga_ who despised her, who cursed her position.

Who wanted her dead.

Her eyes fluttered close, and she felt herself drowsing off as she shifted herself away from her windowsill.

Oh how she wished she could've saw him. She knew that he would win no matter who he was up against. Heck, even he could go against Gaara!

She was just about to sleep when she felt a familiar scent behind her.

The after a heated yelp, she turned around and immediately placed her hand on the figure's forehead.

 _Of course._

He was curled up beside her back as Tenten quickly sat up and turned him over. His breathing was heavy.

"Argh!" he yelped. She felt around and removed the headband from Neji's forehead and witnessed the burning hot sensation of his activated curse mark flashing white and green light.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered, as she gave it a light touch. The boy in front of her kept grunting and holding his head like a maniac.

She understood now. The main house. Hinata.

So that could've meant that he beat his cousin. But still!

"Tenten," he hissed. She felt herself watering up when he saw his body, heated like a wildfire in her bed. His clothes were wet from the rain outside and his always-perfect hair was fuddled.

He wasn't crying this night. Instead she saw the hot passion and anger he unleashed and knew it was reserved only for the Main House.

"Neji..." she whispered. Then she patted his back and held him still.

"Gah..." he gasped. He was squirming now, and made his way into Tenten's lap.

She looked at him worriedly and knew nothing else as she rushed to her freezer, having no more interpretations. She understood his pain now.

"N-neji! Neji..." she whispered, close to his ear. He calmed down a little bit when she placed his head back on her lap and gingerly placed the ice pack on his forehead.

The boy closed his eyes solemnly as Tenten patiently waited for him to get back up.

My, she had a lot to tell him.

She stroked his long hair softly, gazing at the light feel and smoothness of it and sighed.

A soft hiss of the burning marked the release of the pain, as she took away the precious ice pack from his forehead, which was now tinge with red and green and kami-knows-what

She stared outside her open window and into the full, white moon, while the husky drip-drop of the rain eased the silence a little bit.

"Ten..."

Tenten's gaze shifted immediately at the sound of his voice, his face scarred with bruises and his forehead blood red. She rubbed it lightly when she began speaking again.

"Yes?"

He rose up from her lap and sat beside her. They were on the edge of her bed, both looking outside the rain-drizzled window, and inhaled the musky scent of the outdoors.

Luckily Neji was calmer now, so she could talk to him easier.

"Hiashi," he said, his voice extremely cold. "He-he..."

"I know," she replied. She didn't need him to talk anymore. She knew a lot about his vendetta and the reasons why he hated him. And she had always been the silent watcher of his curse mark (and blind spot) for as long as she could remember.

"The main house," he continued. "They-they activated it once Hinata was in the hospital," he said, calmly.

Tenten shot him a look of understanding when she returned to delicately tracing her fingers around his curse mark again. Suddenly Neji's eyes went wide.

"Where's mother?" he asked.

Tenten didn't know what to do until she felt her face heating up and becoming distorted, as she buried her face into his shoulder. She was breathing quickly and heavily as she struggled to find her words.

Her mother had been ill ever since she gave birth to her, and she knew the day would come when she passed away. The medical team told her that her mother didn't have a lot of years, and it just happened to be that time.

"Mo-" she wheezed as she tried to continue. "Mo-mo-moth..." Her voice was extremely shaky and her tears began to pour to her chin. "Moth-mother..."

"Hah...hih..." Neji turned around and daintily lifted her chin. Her eyes were closed and her face was extremely wet. He slowly wiped the tears away from her face, feeling the wet sensation sink into his fingers.

They both had losses today.

Slowly her breathing relaxed, and now she looked up to the boy with open eyes. He was still angry, either because of fate or maybe the death of her mother, but then Tenten saw this and immediately took action.

"Neji..." she breathed, as she got up from her bed and went to her drawer. Neji took the time to look around her room, seeing the familiar ice pack on the windowsill. He sighed softly, face still stern, as Tenten returned with a hairbrush.

She gestured him to sit in front of her while she got behind him, kneeling as she pulled out the single white hair tie that bound his hair together.

Then slowly, but sensually, did she begin to stroke his semi-dark hair that reached until his waist. It was always extremely soft, tangle-free, and she would never tell him that it felt like the best thing in the world to her doing that.

"Haaah," he exhaled softly, calmed by the fleeting movements of her calloused fingers running through his hair.

"Neji?" she called. He nodded for her to continue.

"I...know what happened today," she admitted. "I know what make you do what you did...and I know that it's important...but please..."

She breathed slowly and stopped her movements. "Please...don't get hurt...again," she sniffed, wiping away a stray tear from her face.

Neji turned around to wipe her face once more (she squirmed when he moved away a hair strand) and traced his palm around her blank. blank forehead.

"Hn," he stared, when he pulled her down softly back to her bed and curled up beside her.

Behind her, he slithered two arms around her waist as she fell asleep, with him on her back, hugging her the whole night.

They would be training tomorrow. The exam finals were coming up, and choosing her as his sparring partner would mean more training.

And that also meant that he would need to battle the blond loudmouth who swore to take him down earlier that day.

He slept. _They both had losses_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. It's me.**

 **As I said earlier this will be a five-part series, and I tell ya, these are not in chronological or reverse-chronological order.**

 **I arranged these oneshots by the way I want them to appeal to you guys, so that you will have a better experience reading this.**

 **Plus, I really THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them, I received way more than I expected. I hope y'all are enjoying my fics, because I really think this ship is canon.**

 **These fics may or may not be part of the plotline I have, and these fics may even contain _his death,_ but keep in mind that all my oneshots are connected, or I would inform you otherwise.**

 **This fic is part of the plotline, so don't worry. I'll say if it's not in the start of the fic.**

 **And please review and tell me what you think about this oneshot! I treasure each and every review and praise all of you who do so, they really help me! Until then! It makes me extremely happy to see that people still ship NejiTen!**


	10. Chapter 10

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry It's been a while, school just started and everything's going hectic. But never mind that because I'm back again and** ** _writing._**

 ** _To Yukiko'Yuli: Oh well. I guess it IS a little confusing, but I'll try to explain. That oneshot was a companion fic to one of my other fics called 'In the Middle of the Night'. I'm gonna make 4 more fics based on that oneshot but they are not in order, but I guess it's more fun to read?_**

* * *

 **POSSESSIVE BASTARD**

* * *

Neji is never scared.

At least that's what everyone thinks.

No, he's not scared, he tells himself. He is merely paranoid.

 _Yes, paranoid,_ he repeats. Definitely not scared.

But what the _hell_ is Tenten doing not being here with him _right now?_

Naruto and Kiba exchange glances and shiver, because they don't know what in the world in going on in the Hyuga's head but they know it's hella scary.

"She's not yet _here,"_ he repeats, and Naruto stops slurping his ramen for once and scoots over to the side.

"I guess she's just a little late, ya know?" Naruto shakily responded. Heck, his ramen was going cold through all of this.

And to save himself from suffocating from the dark aura Neji was emitting, Kiba decided to interfere.

"Don't worry, hokage-sama said that she's coming back today, right?" he told him.

If that helped or not, Neji was sure that he was not okay.

Heck, he already gave her an extension. One day for being late? That was asking too much.

He needed Tenten. Now. But he didn't know what the heck why.

"Where is she?" he muttered.

Neji was having a particularly bad day. Who was with her in that mission again?

Oh there was the Nara. Tenten's cloud-watching partner. Not a big deal, right?

 _It's a big deal,_ Inner Neji says. Outer Neji is staring at his ramen with a dark look on his eyes.

 _Tenten leaves you for him. For watching clouds. With him. Alone._

Inner Neji repeats himself over and over again until Outer Neji clenches his fists.

But Outer Neji seemed to be having a rather good time today, and when that happened, always won against Inner Neji. _No,_ he tells himself.

 _Nara likes crazy wind girl,_ he says. Inner Neji scoffs.

Naruto and Kiba, however, are having quite a scary day.

"Paying up, young man?" Teuchi asks. Naruto lifts up his froggy wallet and hands him the pay.

"His ramen t-too," Naruto says, emptying his sad remnants which he calls money and puts his _extremely light_ froggy into his pocket.

Who else is with her on that mission again?

There was Nara, Akimichi, Anko-sensei, Yamanaka, and Uchih-

Wait, Uchiha?

 _She's with Uchiha. Not with you. She's with Uchiha and she's alone and she left you here so that she could be with Uchiha._ His inner is on a roll.

It was Uchiha who was the potential threat. (1)

And he hated him.

He was unconsciously staring at his bowl while Teuchi and Kiba and Naruto exchanged scared looks because neither of them wanted to mess with Neji Hyuga and the other one felt sorry for his ramen.

 _What if..._ his Inner says.

 _What is he is taking her out on a date right now, delaying their mission and making their whole team fail?_ Inner suggested.

Yeah, that must be it. It's all Uchiha's fault. Blame it on Uchiha.

 _And what if Tenten finds him really attractive and sweet so she stays with him forever and becomes his girlfriend and gets married and makes seven children with him?_

Outer Neji's fists are turning white. Meanwhile Kiba and Naruto's best plan of action is to leave right _now._

 _And then you're alone and have to get married to Lee and his green spandex and live in a green house surrounded by green walls and green beds and have green children wearing green spandex and eat green food?_

Outer Neji is gagging right now.

But just in case, Neji activated his byakugan and watches the Konoha gates. Surely she must be home now...

But wait.

Why is there a panda walking here?

Outer Neji is looking really hard and sees that the figure is NOT a panda, and is in fact his beloved.

 _Omigosh. Omigoshomigoshomigosh. Oh my gosh._

Teuchi is covered in dust because Neji Hyuga is out of his restaurant and seemed to take Naruto and Kiba with him. Then he checks the counter. Oh _hell n-_

"This is not enough money Narutooo!"

* * *

"Neji!"

Tenten is walking to him with Uchiha by her side. Wait, what is Uchiha doing beside her? That's MY place!

"Tenten," he whispers, and is enveloped in a short (warm, gentle, sweet, amazing, calming, and everything in between) hug and suddenly his day is all better.

He smiles because Tenten always smelled good and he is in front of her and he can definitely smell her.

"I missed you too," she giggles, and Neji swears he sees unicorns in his vision.

He doesn't know what he's doing but he brings her panda head to his chest and traces his fingers around her head and kisses her forehead slightly.

"Hn," he sighs, and then kisses her again.

And Naruto and Kiba surely must be stupid right now because they are catcalling and whistling and doing precisely everything to piss Neji off right now.

But Neji doesn't care because Tenten is with him now and he loves her and he is with her and that always seemed to be the first priority.

"Be nice you two!" Tenten shouts.

Now Naruto and Kiba are stupid because they are rubbing their offended heads and are off to get an ice pack.

"Wow," Shikamaru mutters. "I guess you're officially in love with Tenten" (2)

Tenten kisses his cheek and turns to said genius.

"Oh, shut up," Tenten teases, because she is red and Neji feels awkward. "Well I'm sure it's not as easy of being officially in love with two people at the same time"

And as if on que, the trio hears two high pitched voices that seemed to be coming from the other side of Konoha.

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy crybaby ass over here and DO something!"

Neji doesn't know if it's annoying blonde or crazy wind girl, but he doesn't care because they're both annoying and they're both crazy and they're both blond.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters, and lazily leaves his steps and goes to the direction of the voice.

"Poor guy," Tenten sighs, and now she is shaking her head. "He should really get used to just picking one"

Inner Neji is invading again because of her statement and now he remembers Tenten and Uchiha and having green babies with Lee.

"What did Uchiha do to you?" he asks, because he is desperate and Inner Neji is working his mouth to death.

But Neji frowns because Tenten is looking at him like he was supposed to be stupid. "What?"

"What?" he replies dumbly. "What?"

The two of them turn to the third voice who is in fact the Uchiha, and Tenten smiles.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" Tenten finally asks, and Neji shakes his head because his Inner is stupid and needs to be clogged and suffered.

Sasuke smirks because he is smart and figures out what is going on in Neji's mind (coldhearted bastards have the same sense of thinking) and leaves the two for his pink-haired teammate. (3)

"I suggest you take her out instead, Hyuga," he waves. And with that he is gone.

Now Tenten is sighing because she finally figures out what is going on and is extremely disappointed (more like just disappointed, but she wanted to teach him a lesson).

"Possessive bastard," she mutters, because Neji is hugging her again and she is pinned on a tree.

"You're _mine,_ " he says, and Tenten smiles because he says it so genuinely triumphantly. And with that his lips are enveloped with hers and Tenten smiles to herself because Neji is too sweet.

 _But you're my possessive bastard, ne?_

* * *

 **(1) I mentioned in my other fics that Sasuke and Tenten go out on 'dates' ( _See: Kisses by imjustanotheroneofthem)_ and sparks the Inner Neji and that's why Outer Neji must suffer.**

 **(2) Yes, Shikamaru knows what's going on. I'll explain that in future oneshots**

 **(3) SasuSaku is always good sometimes, ne? (But I like NaruSaku too but oh, well)**

 **YAAAAAY! Finally another fic! (head explodes from happiness) I finally did it after so much time and I hope I made you guys proud!**

 **But just saying, my summer is over so I'll be posting oneshots less frequently now, maybe every five days of weekly, depending on my schedule. I join a lot of varsities and so my free time is very limited, which explains why Sunday is my only free day and in fact it's sunday right now!**

 **But don't worry! I said I'm not giving up on this no matter how much time or effort it takes, because I'm gonna do anything and everything to support this ship because it rules.**

 **And please, review! I wanna hear something about this (but it's also fine if you don't but I prefer you do :3) and I love you all and thank you so much for supporting NejiTen!**

 **Cuz as long as I'm alive NejiTen is not dead! Until then! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Heyo! It's yo girl Alex, and I'm back with another story! *blows party canon***

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my last fic, I worked really utterly hard on it.**

 **Also, I have another one in my acc, it's called _18 Phases (_ Insert shameless self-promotion here) and it'f a little gift for ya'll NejiTen lovers.**

 **But never mind all of that, just scroll down and read this hopeless piece of fluff.**

* * *

 **FEMININITY**

* * *

"You told me you could dodge them!"

 _Hn. Whatever,_ he thinks. It might be just his self-confidence bugging him and whatnot, but he thinks it's entirely her fault and doesn't want to admit it.

"Idiot. I told you not to!"

 _Blast all that. I did what I wanted to do. It's your fault._

"Next time, just tell me, okay?," she asks.

So he senses that concern and pity in her voice and finds it easier to accept that she _had_ been right all along.

"Hn..." he mutters.

"Now we need to fix those wounds..." she whispers, touching lightly at his red-stained skin.

Neji had two choices. He would fidget, like he normally would, or just breathe, which he did.

"Haaah," he breathes, when she traces a finger down his shoulder. It's extremely relaxing and calming and so...good.

"You're so stiff, ya know?" she asks, lightly. He doesn't really care. He's so lost in her voice and her soft touch and those _oh, amazing hands_ caressing his skin.

"Breathe, Neji"

Neji exhales a little before-

 _SCHWIP_

"Hnnngh!" he groans, and Tenten holds out a blood-stained senbon out of his right bicep. "You're just too reckless sometimes..."

Then his breathing becomes calloused and he's back on track again. But Tenten, gazing down in his bottom torso and seeing _her_ kunai plummeted into him that way, she breathes as she has no choice.

"Neji...gosh," she murmurs, as she pulls out another kunai and hears him groan again.

And another one.

And another.

When finally most of the weapons were harshly pulled out of his body (Tenten recieved medical training) Neji felt better, and the blood oozing out didn't mind him that much.

"Ten?" she hears him whisper. "I know," she replies, while she readily lifts up his shirt and flings it over his head.

And Neji sighs when he feels the adrenaline rushing through his veins, when his body breathes a breath again out of the cool wind and his teammate's calloused hands.

And Tenten(1), who gets to see him in all his glory, stiffened a little bit before pulling out a cloth from her medicine kit and slowly dabbing it at the dried blood.

"Like what you see?" he playfully teases, and he hears her scoff and shake her head. "Now, mister, don't get ahead of youself, I'm already feeding you enough ego to last a lifetime," she shoots back and he feels himself chuckle.

Then she begins to start knotting after gingerly lifting a strong, stable arm and over her shoulder, just below his chest and way back to the side, where she pulls out her first kunai.

"You're just like Lee sometimes," he hears her say.

"Hn," he mutters, and breathes a little breath of satisfaction.

Then he closes his eyes after he sees her face, that strong, simple, but absolutely _beautiful_ face, and sees to it that he must get her quick.

And soon.

Then he hears her say something about him but he doesn't care anymore, because all he can think about is her face surrounded by the backlight of the blazing sunset, while it illuminates the sides of her cheeks that are always smiling, at the sound of her laughter.

 _Oh,_ her laughter.

"Neji"

And that sweet voice whenever she calls out his name and it sounds like a voice of an angel, and gives him this light and happy feeling in his heart and makes him want to pin her in a tree and do some not-very-good-things-to-her-well-being-and-vulnerability.

"Neji..."

And that feel of her hands when she wraps bandages over and over again around his chest, and those brushing of fingers against his cream-like skin...

"Neji, are you even listening to me?" she asks, a little angrily. He grunts again in response and Tenten continues to seal off the bandage.

 _And that smell..._

"Idiot," he hears her mutter, just before she tears off the rest of the bandage with her teeth and throws away the remnants. "You should really stop being so stubborn"

"Ahh..." he replies, then she gives him a light smile. "At least you're still breathing," she says.

"At least"

"Yeah"

Then he is behind her in a flash, just because he can't really help himself, and sits her quickly on the ground.

"Uwauugh, Neji..." she whispers, when he places two-chakra embedded palms into her shoulders and starts to slowly knead it.

"Awwh, come on," she mutters, because she is currently in defeat. She wouldn't admit, but Neji doing these things to her makes her feel absolutely good, and damn if feels so _darn_ good she wants him to pin her in a tree and do some not-very-good-things-to-her-well-being-and-vulnerability.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"When did you get so good at this?" she asks, but out of the pure pleasure and curiosity she doesn't really care.

"I have my methods," he replies, with another smug look on his face, while he continued kneading and folding and doing Kami-knows-what to her shoulders.

And then all of a sudden she finds herself falling, falling into a deep slumber, right in the training grounds and into the forest floor.

And she doesn't care who she's falling with because she only cares about the feel of his strong hands caressing her shoulders like it was the best thing in the world.

And even more as she hears him whisper all those sweet nothings into her ear, tingling her head and making her weak in the knees, and suddenly her mind is so utterly lost and woozy she loses all senses.

And she still doesn't care after she falls into that hard, rock-like chest and feels herself dozing into sleep, because that particular massage made her feel absolutely amazing and told the rest of her body to do just that and sleep.

"Hn," he mutters, when he rests her head in his chest and carries her into the nearest tree, falling slowly into sleep as well.

So calming.

So utterly perfectly calming.

And there they lay, with the kunoichi is his sturdy arms, resting in silence and love and being carefree in the outside world, because they don't care about anything else except for the soft feel of the other's hands on their skin.

And when Lee goes to check on them to invite them for a snack, he can only wonder what type of things might happen with to his teammate's well-being-and-vulnerability with a shirtless Neji with Tenten in his arms.

* * *

 **(1) She's so lucky. I wish I could take her place XD**

 **A/N: Cheers to shamelessly pointless fluff!**

 **Although I had no intention for writing a story tonight, this just all so suddenly popped into my head and I was ramming this story into my computer like a madman.**

 **And despite that, I was still able to produce a thousand-word-long oneshot that I only hope will make you happy. I wish all my stories make you happy!**

 **Btw, thank you so much for reading! I've been to a lot of NejiTen/LeeTen ship wars and I've had just about enough, and went back to NejiTen. I really still hope there are others like me out there who support this ship instead of LeeTen, which is in my opinion, completely platonic.**

 **And cheers again to a shirtless Neji!**


	12. Chapter 12

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Well, I'm finally brought back to life from the dead and coming up with another story for you guys. This one was a little hard to write, considering that I don't like Sasuke very much, but I tried my best and I shall feed you with another oneshot!**

 **Note: This fic doesn't follow canon, but just imagine that Sasuke's in Konoha and is 15.**

* * *

 **EXCHANGE**

* * *

It was a fairly quiet day, and Sasuke didn't like quiet very much.

Sure, he enjoyed peace, he enjoyed stability, and he enjoys all things neat.

But today was abnormally quiet, and he sat there, sipping his tea, wondering why.

 _Ah,_ he remembered. She _'s_ not here yet.

Now Sasuke was not a very good morning person. When somebody arranges a meeting of some sort, he expects them to be there with him on time.

Now, what was taking her so long?

"I'm sorry, shall I take your order?" a voice said, and he immediately looked up to meet eyes with a waitress.

"Hn, no, she'll be here..." he mutters, and the waiter smiles and bows and says something about young love.

Now Sasuke was pretty sure he didn't like Tenten. And he did not in fact, have anything to do with angry Hyugas. And this kunoichi that he was waiting for was sure that she didn't have any romantic interest in Sasuke anyway, besides calling him cute, but that was a whole different matter.

Ah, blast the Hyuga. He was having other plans.

Then he looked up again when the door chimes rang and a girl with twin buns in her hair entered the shop, rugged and sweaty.

"Finally," he call, and she rushes down to sit beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, stupid training," she murmurs, then he immediately takes her baggage and puts it beside him.

"Busy with Hyuga?" he asks, then she giggles a little while shaking her head.

"Hardly. He's usually training with his uncle now" she replies, quite sadly.

"Hn," he mutters, and crosses his arms. They both wait in silence for their order.

"Haaah," Tenten laughs, and Sasuke is caught dumbstruck in his loss of words. "What?"

"You're so much like him, you know," she says, and pulls back a stray hair behind her ears.

Wait, what? Like Hyuga? There was no way he can be compared to that...long-haired...freaky...Hyuga!

"Whenever you talk..." she says, and now she is playing with a straw cover. "You always talk in one syllable words. Now that explains why nobody wants to talk to you..." she laughs, and accidentally breaks the straw in half.

"Hn," he mutters. So what? Its not like only the two of them talk in one-syllable words, right?

"And you both have an army of angry fangirls," she giggles. Hn, that was true, and it was part of the whole point why he invited her in the first place. To shield the fangirls off.

The waitress comes in with their usual, two sticks of dango and two rice balls, with tomatoes in the side.

"In the side," he says, and the waitress moves the vegetables in the side of the plate.

They both get a stick each and start munching, but sadly for Sasuke, it didn't stop her from talking.

"How are they?" he asks, referring to the fangirls.

He knows for a fact that these women can be very dangerous creatures, and Tenten was one of the victims for spending so much time with their _Neji-kun!_ and probably gets harassed, which he knows they do.

"Easy to deal," she says, and he sighs a little in relief. "But can be pretty mean sometimes, like one of them said I looked too much like a boy," she smiles.

"Hn," he mutters. Now that was not true. Tenten, he thinks, is the type of person that can look prettier every time you look at her, which was something Hyuga was very prone to doing. Like Sakura.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter!_ his brain says, and suddenly he's back to talking to her again.(1)

"And you're always sad and lonely and don't like talking to people," she comments, and he scoffs in return. Now that was true.

"And both probably asexual"

 _Pfffft._ He covers his mouth before spitting out the now chewed dango, and stares confusingly at the girl. "What?"

"Yeah," she giggles. Now this girl, he thinks, is having doubts.

"I for one, am not asexual!" he exlaims, and Tenten is holding her sides and laughing.

"I know, I know, it's just that Sakura never got the message. You should stop being so emo," she says, and he waves it off.

"I don't like Sakura"

"You're in denial, my friend"

He looks at her with plain confusion in his face, and realizes, wait, maybe she's right.

I mean, he does agree that he likes some stuff, like his toy dinosaur and tomatoes, and because they're both fun to play with and to eat.

Just like Sakura.

"Shit!" he exclaims, and Tenten is startled when he accidentally flips his plate and the stick rolls on the table.

"Hmmmm," Tenten mutters, and ignores what happened. She picks up the rice ball and starts munching on it, casually taking sips of her tea as well, and moves on to their weekly conversation about weapons.

Hn, weapons, pretty interesting?

He found himself in lost in her words and dazed off. Now why did he bother talking to this girl, anyway?

Well, she could be the only one who can talk about weapons and not get bored talking about it, he'd give him that.

And secondly, she can talk to him without completely swooning over him like all those other girls. She might be the only one.

But why? I mean, he's good looking, he's smart, he's strong, and all the girls like him.

But why not this one?

He looks at her smile and her twinkling eyes as she explains that the windmill shuriken she saw in the store the other day was completely fascinating, and shrugged it off and went back to thinking.

 _Ahhhh,_ he smiles. It's him.

And when she goes back to talking she sees the lips that Hyuga has yet to claim, the hands that would dig into Hyuga's hair, and the eyes reserved for Hyuga and Hyuga only.

And he wonders why Hyuga hasn't made a move yet, to this exceptional top-notch kunoichi who doesn't know that she is in fact head-over-heels in love with him, and pities the girl.

And she made it pretty clear that she likes Hyuga, something he could be pretty proud of, because he and Hyuga were quite the same, and both have problems with a certain kunoichi in their team.

"Tch," he mutters, and goes back to smiling.

"Sasuke," she says, and he snaps out of his thinking bubble and faces her. "What?"

"It was really cool when you threw it, considering it's extremely heavy and you're probably too light to carry it anyway," she says, referencing to his fuuma shuriken.

"Hn," he mutters, and goes back to thinking about Hyuga and Tenten and how tasty Sakura is.

"Tenten," he hears, and they both turn around to see who had the cool, monotone voice who said that.

And no, it wasn't him.

He watches as she sets back her rice ball wrapper and stands up to greet the Hyuga.

"Neji!" she exclaims, and now she's in front of him. "Where have you been?" she says, and he sees Hyuga smile, a tiny minuscule smile that he knows is reserved for only their beloved.

He says something he cannot tell what, and sees her nod in approval.

He smiles.

"Uchiha," Neji mutters. It's that glare he gives when he sees he and Tenten together, and he knows that it's the glare that claims Tenten for him and him only.

He bows as well, while he watches them walk away with a happy Tenten by his side.

He makes a mental note that Hyugas can be very dense.

And Hyugas and Uchihas alike can be very possessive, or so it seems.

"And Neji?" he calls, and his head turns around.

"When will you make your move?" he asks, and smiles when he sees Hyuga's cheeks flare, something he knows only Tenten can do, and immediately rushes out of the shop.

And he is so caught up in his staring when he hears the bells from the medical core chiming, which signals that the twelve-o'-clock shift was over.

Well, he and Hyuga are much alike after all.

They both have their own kunoichi to claim.

* * *

 **(1) Sasuke is denial is one of my favorite things to watch...lol :3 And yes, I ship SasuSaku, because I think it's cute!**

 **A/N: Whew! Another Oneshot! I hope y'all enjoyed that!**

 **This is what I was talking about in my other oneshot (see: Chapter 11-Possessive Bastard) and I thought it was pretty cute, because I think Tenten and Sasuke are compatible.**

 **In a platonic sort of way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I woke up really early to make this and I finally did, have a great monday!**

 **Until then!**

 **PS. Please review, I wanna know what this story does to you Sasusaku peeps...**


	13. Chapter 13

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collecton**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! This fic is going to be more on the T rating, so be warned.**

 **I said last week that I'll be sending a fic this week, right? Yeah, I think so too.**

* * *

 **HYUGA HORMONES**

* * *

"Nejiii..."

"Hn?"

"Later..."

Tenten was awake. It was early morning, and they needed to train. They had agreed to meet with the rest of the Konoha 11 later, because all of them were free from missions.

She had woken up to the feel of Neji's hand _dangerously_ close to where her breasts are (they had been snuggling) and under her shirt, and the fact that his hands were extremely cold made her wake up in a start.

"No," she heard him whisper, then she sighed again as Neji's grip tightened.

There were days like this, when Neji was just extremely moody. And days like this were especially a bad thing to a PMSing Tenten, which in most ways pissed her off.

Most ways.

She lifted up from the bed to get ready for training, but groaned again when the same strong arms snaked around her waist and was pulling her back to the bed.

"Neji..."

She heard him smirk behind her ear when he lifted his arms a little more. Tenten found that she couldn't move, rather to break free (Neji had an iron grip) and groaned once more.

"I need to make breakfast..." she murmured, but still the arms around her kept in place.

She did try, though.

She tried to lift one arm up from her waist, but it immediately backed down again much to Tenten's disappointment.

"I said later..."

"No"

She found it extremely difficult to resist. She was in one of his old training garbs (when Neji was still a genin) which was more or less covered with Neji's aroma, and oh gosh, she was just too sleepy...

"Yes," she muttered, and attempted to step out of the bed.

But to no avail.

"Five more minutes," Neji said, and she sighed again and was pulled down back enveloped into his arms, his chest pressed against her back, and their legs entangles under the sheets.

Stupid Hyuga Hormones.

"Fine," she murmured, and Neji smirked when he placed her head under his chin. At least now it was more peaceful, right?

But Tenten knew that fighting a hormonal Neji was never a good thing, especially if you wanted to win. So she just shut her eyes close and attempted sleeping again, even if just for another five minutes.

Then she felt a hot tingling near her ear, and that breath went closer until it bit down-

"DAMMIT NEJI, IT'S 6 O'CLOCK!"

* * *

Normally Tenten would have loved a horny Neji.

But today was an exception.

Especially since she was in the 2nd stage of PMS and _gawwd it hurt!_

"Then after that, we're going to go to Ichiraku and meet with them there. Got it?" she asked, and heard Neji grunt in response. "Good," she answered, and continued on their way to the training field.

And they stopped there, under the light of the late morning sunshine. It was fairly warm, but it was windy as well.

"Perfect weather for training," she said, and took out her scrolls.

"First to three," he commented, and with that Tenten was in a flash behind the trees.

Now, being around a hormonal Neji was very different from being around your usual, stoic, stick-up-his-ass Neji. And Tenten decided to take a lot more precautions when being around him, hence the longer distance (although she wanted to train more in close combat, but then again this was an exception).

She was expecting him to have found her already and call her out, but since he didn't she proceeded to strike him where she last saw him with a kunai and counterattack.

She threw the kunai, but it ended with a _thunk_ on a tree, and not the usual sound of Neji's deflection. Something was off.

"Concentrate!"

 _Damn._ Neji's palm hit her quite hard on the torso and she immediately roundhoused a kick straight to his chest, but then he was behind her again. With the only time she had left, she was at least able to pull out another kunai and use it for defense, while her other hand was busy sending a barrage down him.

 _Thunk thunk thunk_

They all missed.

And oh crud, Tenten _just_ remembered that it was hormonal Neji today, and she was really _really_ close to him, so she ran straight into the open again. Knowing this, Neji would have all angles to attack her, but today was always an exception.

As long as he was not near her anything goes.

She sent another barrage for the trees, but it made the same multiple thunks on the barks, then quick as a flash she felt two fingers ram into just above her abdomen.

 _Damn it. Neji 1. Tenten 0._

"You need to try harder," he smirked, and Tenten was infuriated again. _I'm getting you next time, Hyuga._

"And if you can hit me, you win," he added, which encouraged Tenten further.

 _Die, Neji! Die!_

She summoned her bo to keep him from touching her and immediately went to work. She sent blows side by side but Neji dodged them all, and sent another barrage of kunai with her free hand. Soon, everything was black and white and grey and she lost her vision, but Neji was back in front of her and was trying to hit her.

Horny little Hyuga.

She kicked him instead but gasped when she heard the Kage Bunshin pop, and before she could turn around to face him he was in front again. His legs were suddenly in between her and she felt him grind into her- _hard._

And before she could open her scrolls again she felt a familiar coldness of a kunai behind her back, and felt Neji smirk in front of her.

"You're so gullible," he whispered, huskily, and slowly detangled his legs.

 _Neji 2. Tenten 0._

Stupid Hyuga Hormones.

Before she could think she already opened her scroll and sent the last of those weapons into his direction, but he deflected them with Kaiten. Knowing weapons wouldn't work against him, she whipped out two kunai and started spiraling around him while landing blows, but again he deflected them all.

Honestly, she didn't want to deal with horny Neji in the morning. She just didn't.

"Stop being such a girl and hit me," he spat, which sent her running directly to his new position.

She tried to get it over with by wrapping him in chakra stings since she was close enough, so as she got started she held out a gasp because she was sent flying.

 _Flying-_ against a tree.

And before she could breathe again Neji was in between her again and ground into her- _harder_ this time, and Tenten didn't like it at all.

But then he kissed her with hot breaths and she still couldn't breathe, but she found it oddly satisfying and it felt _reeeal good_ even though she knew he won- _again._

"Damn it Neji," she muttered when her hands were free. "You won"

* * *

"You know, you're so hard to deal with today, Neji," she murmured, while he was massaging her back.

It was a way to reopen her tenketsu points (1) so that she would be able to move freely again. They were just waiting for Sakura to call to tell them to go to their meeting place, in which Tenten indulged herself in a scroll with Neji massaging her shoulders.

"Hn," she heard him mutter, and she smiled at his simplicity.

Because in any case, a horny Neji was always amusing to watch.

"A little lower," she whispered, and Neji obliged. She was reading something about Lady Tsunade's weapons, which seemingly only consisted of kunai. _So she's afraid of blood,_ she thought.

Suddenly the phone rang and she picked it up beside her. It was Sakura.

"Hands to yourself," she snapped, and Neji replied with another hn.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Hi Ten! Yeah, we're about to leave, we should be there at five minutes," she answered.

"Okay, we're getting ready," Tenten said, and she heard Sakura giggle at the end of the line.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sakura laughed, and Tenten narrowed her eyes.

Then she felt a finger trail down the small of her back...

"STICK TO THE SHOULDERS!" she scolded.

"Was that Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Never mind. Anyway did you know that Lady Tsunade is afraid of blood?" she said, looking back into her scroll. She needed something to say, at least (she still wasn't over the fact that Tsunade had chosen Sakura as her apprentice) and looked down.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "And speaking of Lady Tsunade, she said she wants you to-"

"Ahhh!"

"Tenten?"

"Nothing. It's just that Mr. Hyuga here is- uwauugh!"

Was it pleasure? Composure? But whatever it was, it felt good.

"Oh no! Is he killing you?"

Tenten felt another one of his hands reaching under her cotton top...

"DAMMIT, NEJI! I'M ON THE PHONE!"

* * *

"You know what, I don't understand it anymore," she explained, while taking another slurp of ramen. They were at Ichiraku's, and Tenten just founf out that Sakura had been lying when she said she was about to leave (it was a girl thing) so she went directly to Kiba.

"Huh. But you know what? You're lucky!" Kiba exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

Tenten stopped slurping for a second. "How so?

"Well, if that happens, you have _complete control_ over him!" he cackled, and Neji gave him the evil eye.

"No no, it doesn't go that way," she mumbled. "He always wins," she replied, which resulted in Neji smirking.

Kiba laughed a little. "Lucky guy," she heard him mutter. "Always gets to touch such a cute girl".

 _Watch yourself, Kiba._

"You have Hinata!" she shouted, and Kiba sported a smirk. "I know. That's why I'm luckier"

Tenten went back to slurping, but hardly concentrating. So much thoughts. Of him. Truthfully, she never thought Neji as one for PDA, but when he was in this state, what gives?

"Hi, what are we talking about?" a voice said, and they all turned to face Sakura.

"You're late!" they both said (Neji chose to remain quiet), and Sakura sighed taking a seat beside them.

"I know. But whatever," she smiled, and Tenten gave her the menu.

"You're becoming like Kakashi-sensei," Tenten added, and Sakura smiled in agreement.

"Anywayyyy, look at all this food!" Sakura shouted, attempting to change the subject.

The three of the talked and talked, and all the more Neji was feeling ignored.

Neji was a Hyuga. And Hyugas need to take action.

Then suddenly Tenten stopped in her tracks when she felt an all-too-known hand brush the top of her thigh...

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'RE GOING HOME!"

* * *

"You should at least say sorry!" Tenten repremanded, but she knew that wasn't going to work. Because Neji, horny or not, always had a huge stick up his ass and would never admit his wrongdoings (except to Hiashi, and by a minuscule chance Naruto).

"Hn," he growled, and Tenten sighed once more. This just wasn't going to work.

She took a seat beside him on the bed knowingly and embraced one of his arms. "It's okay, I forgive you," she whispered, while leaning into his shoulder.

"Hmmm," he sighed, and he smiled again when he felt a light peck on his cheek.

"Let's just go to sleep," she whispered, and she slowly pushed him back down on the bed.

And all to excitedly, he planted a last long kiss on her lips, passionately and lovingly, and not at all driven by lust.

"Love you Neji," she whispered.

"Love you too..." he replied, grogilly (2) while he proceeded to wrap her in his arms once more.

Because in the end of the day, they still loved each other.

In the end of the day, it was still them.

And in the end of the day, no matter how hard to deal with he was, she would still be enveloped lovingly in his arms

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **(1) See chapter 12**

 **(2) Ehhh...OOC Neji is what I like anyway.**

 **A/N: *blushes* okay...**

 **I actually came up with this a long time ago, but I needed the perfect time to write this. And overall, I hope you enjoyed it, because this was the hardest oneshot to write.**

 **But anyway, thank you all for reviewing in the last one shot, when I read them I squealed in glee! Not. Well, maybe just a little...**

 **I hope you liked it and hopefully it wasn't too fluffy. And also please review! :D**

 **Until Then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi guys!**

 **I'm back- actually, I've been planning to submit something a little later, but the power of writer's block wouldn't stop me. When you write, you just gotta write, and in my case there are no exceptions.**

 **I'm facing exams next week-so wish me luck. This one is a little angsty, but what else if you're stuck with midterms?**

* * *

 **DILLEMAS**

* * *

When Tenten kills, she kills quickly.

She's the shinobi with a thousand weapons and scrolls which send flying projectiles in the air. She's the shinobi that can kill with one blow, hitting a victim with a single weapon enough to empty out the blood and the soul and the rest of that person's feelings.

She's been killing quickly ever since.

When she fights, the battlefield is gloomy, decorated with long, dark clouds that made the day seem worse-with splotches of blood and gore staining the grass beds. And she walked on them, neither trembling or falling, and ignoring that putrid stench of metallic liquid that clouded her mind.

She was the Weapons Mistress, and to her that meant a lot.

She'd kill silently, without warning or sound, except the _swoosh_ of her scrolls flying and circling around her and a hundred thousand weapons flying out, making their mark and taking one, two, or a hundred lives with them.

All because she just _couldn't_ miss her mark-it wasnt an option, especially when you have a team who you support and care for.

And when she's in that zone her mind is all a blur, and all her actions rush past her and the adrenaline in her veins pump faster, while her vision is just black and white and _blood all over._ Because the only thing she knows is to _kill,_ and being killed is not something she wanted to take part of.

And she likes it that way.

She isn't like Sakura, who stops and hesitates first before landing a blow, because she just couldn't kill that easily.

She wasn't like Ino, who depends on her comrades to do the killing _for_ her, while she's trapped in that person's mind.

She isn't like Hinata, who is just way too kind to kill somebody ruthlessly and run, leaving behind no mark of any kind of murder.

It's all part of a will she follows-a certain will that enables her to do the best in her missions-a will she's been following is she had any hope to be like Lady Tsunade.

She followed that will ever since she saw her parents shot dead on her feet by a couple thousand kunai.

She followed that will ever since the Third sat her down on the bench by the tree, telling her a little something about a will- the will of fire- which made her realize that the village she was going to protect meant everything to her and it wasn't something she was letting down.

She kills quickly, not for the fun of it- in fact, she kind of hates killing. It makes her weak in the knees and her chest want to burst, but it's all part of why she does it anyway.

She kills quick, and she tries her best not to remember how their faces looked like when they winced in pain because of her-her guilt took over her every time she remembered.

That's why she liked killing quickly.

It would just rush pass her, nothing more than just a period of time which she would never, ever, want to look back to again.

And it seemed that because of that, she didn't care what happened to the poor victims when she'd shoot them down, dead. In fact, she did care.

She cared about them and what their life looked like and she couldn't bear taking a peek on that person's eyes, knowing that it would haunt her forever. It made her queasy knowing that all their lives were for nothing and it was _her_ fault.

Quick as a flash she stabs a man straight in the heart, not daring to look into what might be his face.

And she moves on-finding another person's life to end- but she stops in her tracks when that person, in which she just killed, fell down on her chest and his bloody thumb left a blood-ugly stain on her cheek.

She froze there, because she saw the man smile- a kind and _genuine_ smile, and through that smile her blood stopped pumping, and she was frozen in place.

Because in that smile she could see that person's life and the honesty he just sacrificed to serve his employee-ordered to kill without objection or else he would be granted to never see his family again.

And through that smile she realized how cruel and heartless life was.

And then she went back to that sensation when she felt weak in the knees and she regretted killing forever and she wanted to fall down with him, but she was frozen-and being frozen wouldn't give her that liberty.

Tenten realized then that she had just met her fear-that fear of guilt covering her body, and she wished that she never knew what it felt like to kill again.

And her failing heart slowly pumped again when she felt herself encircling a familiar presence, wrapping around her and easing her pain and her guilt and her anger.

Then she smiles, almost genuinely, and gazes up at the bloodthirsty sky and whispers two words:

"Save me"

And then the man in front of her adds two more:

"I will"

* * *

When Neji kills, he takes it slowly.

To kill, or not to kill, is part of his mind, because he likes to savor in that feel of being victorious and going back to Neji again. And when he takes a life he's back to safety, and everything else stays on his mind.

He chose to take it slow-to take part of that game in who kills who, ensuring that he would be victorious every time.

He fights one by one, engaging in battle and ramming chakra-encrusted fingers on his opponent's body, making them drop dead on the floor and unable to move.

Because in his life he realized that there were certain people that he wanted to protect without option, and he wanted to make sure that they were safe just like that.

When he goes to battle he plays a little-reassuring that there was nothing personal between them-that it was just all destiny and that destiny had _made_ him victorious. Destiny that their lives should be put to such waste, especially by him, whose life was wasted as well.

He made that dilemma ever since he saw his father's grave, encrusted with big, red, letters, saying "Main House" all over them, and then his mind woke up in a _pang_ and a new form of hatred grew in his gut.

He made that dilemma ever since he saw Lee in his hospital bed, without being able to move and encrusted with big, red, letters, saying "He's never going to be a shinobi" all over his body.

He made that dilemma ever since he saw her, about to die and in his arms, as she whispered to him on how much she loved him and she just wanted him to be with her forever-forever by his side.

And after that he made sure, that every one of his opponents must suffer a slow, painful death, in that sort when they would come to a realization how stupid they were to battle a Hyuga-THE Neji Hyuga, in stake of his friends.

He would play with them-talk to them a little bit, enjoying their fear of him-until the tide turns and his friends were in stake then he went on a fury of red and black and rammed blue fingers into them, which made them fly, fly to wherever they would before they'd meet the afterlife.

He rams another hand at a man who threatened to kill Tenten, who was just a few meters in front of him, watching him fall on his knees and die.

He couldn't care less about the man, and unlike Tenten he did look at his face, and the lips that muttered threats to him and gave him his own death sentence.

And he liked it that way.

His killing spree went on and on as his fingers whistles in the air and he was hitting people at the speed of light, other coughing blood at his perfect white robes, while the sky darkened and it was just green and grey again.

Then he turned around and saw her-her face frozen in shock and hate and fear, and quick as a flash he was in front of her and allowed her body to fall into his, cradling her with the uttermost care he could give.

He forgets fear, he forgets uncertainty, because the person who he loves is on stake, and he doesn't care as long as she's safe. And she's safe now, entangled in his gentle arms, because all the world to him was this girl.

He's frozen too, because she's frozen and she's on him, and that battle scars and hate flowed into his body too-and made him realize that death was not something to be toyed with.

He traced his hand up her back and she stopped shivering, being cared for in his arms, those strong arms with a purpose to kill, embracing her and making her blood flow again.

Because in battle, there are always to types of shinobi, and those types with different experiences are the ones who should be the most cared for.

He heard her whisper, and he took every word of hers into his heart:

"Save me"

He smiled and added two words more:

"I will"

After all, it's just part of the battle.

* * *

.: _In this society, true power isn't obtained from mastering all the world's techniques. When there is something to protect, something precious...that's when a shinobi's true power emerges:._

* * *

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here it is.**

 **I hope you liked this one, I worked really hard on it. It's a little angsty, and I hope that's okay and you understand.**

 **I just started watching the fourth shinobi world war, and honestly I'm not ready at all to face Neji's death.**

 **I hope this one was a good one.**

 **Until Then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, from last week, with another fic that I promised I'd submit by today.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews in the last fic, especially to _Dell03_ and _ ThePlotbunnyBreeder. _I didn't really expect any reviews, but I have some! They really help! And now to the story...**

* * *

 **TROUBLESOME**

* * *

"Okay, Shikamaru," she sighed. "Repeat that again, but this time more slowly.

The boy sighed, straightened up, and closed his eyes.

"She. Slapped. Me."

Really, this was all way too troublesome. Why did he have to be so very unlucky? What did he do wrong? Nothing. He did nothing wrong. But yet she slapped him, which meant that he probably DID do something wrong.

"Okay," Tenten giggled. Now, it was very unlikely for him to be getting help from her, because usually it was the other way around, but this was serious. This, this was something! A genius, asking help from one of his subordinates, was something that beats her.

"Now, tell me why she slapped you"

Hmm...This was becoming very difficult very fast. Why she slapped you? Hah. He had no idea. Understanding girls, especially troublesome wind girls, was such a drag.

"I don't really know," he says, moving another shougi piece up the board. He was barely even concentrating. Not that Tenten wasn't a worthy opponent, it was just that his mind was just so...woozy. Troublesome.

Tenten closed her eyes. "Okay, so tell me what happened,"

Shikamaru, looking back, trying to figure out what might've gone wrong, explained it in the bluntest way possible.

"She wanted me to take her to that big sale, I think," he said, scratching his head. "And I said it was too troublesome. Then she slapped me," he ended, moving another piece.

Why, oh, why, was he the object of slapping? All girls slapped him. He barely understood why. All he knew was that he would say something and then his face would be slapped.

"You get that a lot, do you?" Tenten chuckled. She had a nice, bubbly laugh, something he enjoyed hearing.

"Yeah," he answered, picking his ear. "Girls like to slap me a lot. It's just way too troublesome"

"Like?"

"Temari," he said, rolling his eyes a little. "Like I already told you. And Ino. And my mom" he said, looking back a little.

Girls were just way too annoying, he thought. But he lived with them, and survived, something that troubled him further, because all these monstrous, loud, creatures were always yelling at him and calling him lazy.

Like he cared.

"Okay," Tenten muttered, with a hint of a smile. "What's the similarity?"

"Well, they're all troublesome," he said, rearranging his troops. Tenten sighed. "And?"

"And I love them," he admitted. This was true.

He loved Temari. He loved her and yet he didn't know why, she always hit him and called him names and teased him, but he loved her.

And Ino, she was his teammate. He cared for her. She was like a sister, something he couldn't imagine leaving behind.

And his mom. Well, that was self explanatory.

"You too, Ten. But you never slapped me before" he suggested. "So that's not really valid, because it leaves you out," he says, shaking his head a little.

Tenten blushes, moves up one of her pieces, and smiles. "That's because I don't slap people. I hit them. With weapons" she answers, witfully.

"Well, yeah, that's why you're the scariest of all," he mutters, remembering Lee's several injuries caused by her kunai. He shuddered.

She chuckles a bit. "Okay, back to the story, why do you think she slapped you?"

Girl trouble was something he had yet to study about, especially with that high IQ. Females, as he would think, were creatures very hard to understand. But why DID she slap him?

"I said, I don't know," he mutters, staring intently at her. Tenten sighs a little.

"She wants to go to that big sale, and you didn't take her there. Now how would she feel then, since you said it's troublesome?"

It was all coming clear now. Temari was obviously disappointed, she only wanted to spend time with him, and yet he declined. He denied his brain and racked hit harshly for not thinking about it first. This was all such a drag.

"Well, YOU didn't go to the big sale with Neji, and I don't see any slap marks on his face. Why is that?" he asks, making Tenten chuckle.

"First of all," she replies, "I don't like shopping"

That was true too. Whenever the girls would go shopping, she would just stay at home or train, something he didn't really expect from a girl, but Tenten was female, and that made her special.

"And secondly, Neji doesn't go around and say everything is troublesome, unlike you, which gets you into a LOT of trouble," she adds, leaving him to think more.

It wasn't that it was really troublesome, it was just that he was honest. Honest and speaks his mind, both quite good qualities of a person.

"Why did I fall in love with a woman so troublesome?" he mutters. Tenten gingerly moves up another piece to counter his knight, and shakes her head.

"Well," she answers. "Like your dad said, girls have their moments," he tells him, with a shrug.

Moments? Oh right. Like that time he got his ass whooped by a sound nin and Temari came and saved him, and that other time when she first called him handsome, and that moment when he saw her outside in the sunset, looking extremely beautiful.

"But she slapped me," he says, quite obviously. Temari, his love, his object of affections, _slapped him!_

"Yeah, she did, but only because she loves you," she suggests, while Shikamaru shakes his head a little.

"Neji's so lucky," he says, frankly. "I mean, you're not troublesome"

She laughs. He knows that she knows that he didn't say it in _that_ way. She was also part of the people who he considered he loved, but in a completely platonic way.

She was his friend. A comrade. Someone he would give advice to. Someone he would provide support in her times of trouble. He could never think of her in that way.

"I know," she answers. "But I love him too. Like how you love Temari. We're the same," she says.

"Think of it this way," she says, taking out one of his pons. "You, me, and Temari are on a mission. On a boat, and it's sinking"

He nodded, visualizing it. He, Tenten, and Temari, on a boat, in the middle of the ocean.

"Me and Temari are drowning, but in order to keep the boat afloat you could only have two people. So who would you save?"

He thinks. This is all too hard. Despite his smarts, he never understood the workings of the female mind. Maybe this would work, if he thought hard enough.

"Come on," she says. "I thought you were a genius"

Yeah, he thought so too. But now with girls he isn't. But...

"Well, I'd save Temari" he answers, waiting for his reply. He analysed the situation. It wasn't about warfare, it wasn't about strategy, but it was out of love.

Shikamaru comes to an understanding.

"Atta boy!" he hears Tenten squeal, and he smirks a little because he's right. "And why is that?"

He moves up his piece to take out Tenten's queen. "It's because, I know fully well that you can take care of yourself, Ten," he answers, and she rubs her hands in agreement.

"That's right," she says, her teeth indicating that he's getting somewhere.

"And I know that if I try to save you, you'll just shove me away and tell me something about girls not needing men and can take care of themselves," he replies, rolling his eyes once more.

She lifts her eyebrows. "But Temari can take care of herself too, so why would you save her?" she asks, looking back to the time when the Sand kunoichi beat her in the Chunin Exams.

"Because," he starts. "Temari is different," he adds, making her smile again. (1)

"And?"

"And knowing her, she'll want a guy like me to be her savior, because she likes stuff that way. It's a drag really, but anything to make her happy," he replies, looking down at the board.

"Very good," she says, happily. "Now, I guess you'll have to forgive her, am I right?" she asks, and he nods.

He did it. He conquered love. Now he can take extra precautions when talking to Temari, and all thanks to this girl. "But..."

"But what?" he asks. He sees her looking darkly, down at the board, staring at the pieces. _Ah,_ he thinks. That must be it.

"But Neji, what would he do?" he asks, which sparks up her mind.

"Well..." he hears her sigh, looking out of the window. "He'll probably go save himself first and row the boat quick to leave me alone, I guess," she says, looking up to him with a small frown.

He laughs too. So she's dense too.

He's seen the Hyuga, how he acts around this girl. Poor Tenten didn't have a clue about how much Hyuga loved her, he thought.

"You're wrong," he says, directly. Her ears perk up. "Huh?"

"In fact, he'll save you. He'll carry you in his arms and will say you made him worried, and wouldn't be able to live without seeing you again," he replies, not pausing.

Seeing the confused reaction in the girl's face, he chuckles a little and looks down at the board. He smirks.

"And...checkmate," he declares, making the girl look down in disappointment.

"Damn, Shikamaru," she mutters, shaking her head. "You won again,"

"Naturally," he says, clearing out the board. "It was a good game, though"

"It was"

"But..."

"Huh?"

"About Neji..." he retorts, while she looks at him in curiosity. "You must not underestimate him, because he _will_ save you, and you of all people should know that," he says, making the girl blush.

It was cute. Or troublesome. Or both.

"In fact," he says, looking behind him. "Here he is now. Hi, Hyuga," he says, seeing the familiar white eyes examining the situation, and left quickly.

Tenten shrugs a bit and stands up, moving closer to him, smiling. "Wouldn't be able to live without seeing you again"

"Excuse me?" Neji mumbles, while helping her pick up her scroll. She laughs again and leans her head in his arms. "Nothing," she says, with a prettier smile across her face.

"Let's just go train," Neji mutters, and she nods as they head out.

They walk side by side, with the familiar birds chirping in the background, and seeing her smile, Neji blinks in confusion.

"What is it?" he asks, and she laughs, something that he loved hearing.

"Say, Neji, if I was drowning and it was for the sake of the mission, would you leave me?" she asks, out of curiosity. Neji shakes his head quickly and looks down at her, confused.

"What?"

"Just answer the question"

"Well, to put it simply, I'd l save you, carry you in my arms and say I wouldn't be able to live without seeing you again, satisfied?" he asks bluntly(2).

Very rare for Neji Hyuga to be this sweet, but he _did_ say he'd put it simply. He was just being Neji.

"Yeah," she says, smiling again.

 _Damn,_ that Shikamaru was hella smart.

* * *

 **(1) Temari is different - Meaning her troublesome, badass, awesome self**

 **(2) Bluntly- Nothing wrong here, just Neji being himself. Straightforward asf**

 **A/N: No ShikaTen here, just completely platonic friendship.**

 **I'm quite sick, so apologies if this fic wasn't good enough, but I worked hard on it nonetheless, and I hope you liked it as well.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews for the other chapters, and I will be working on another one if I think of it, probably in by next week.**

 **Until Then!**


	16. Chapter 16

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the mega long update, I've had writer's block since last week. Writing, you know, is easy when there's this switch in your body that goes plop and before you know it you're ramming down a story at 200kps (keys per second).**

 **Please enjoy this fic!  
**

 **PS. You know that song whenever there's a happy Naruto and Jiraya flashback? That soft, plucking sound that makes you weak in the knees and makes your heart thump? The one that reminds you of coffee and oak trees and soft rays of sun through your windowsill? Yeah. Remember that tune while reading this.**

 **Leaning towards the T rating...**

* * *

 **NIGHT OUT**

* * *

"And then," Naruto cackled,

"I dragged his sorry ass up to my face and kicked him all the way to Suna! You should've seen it!" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat for emphasis.

Several groans and rolling eyes came from the audience, and even a "Booooo!" from Kiba.

Naruto shook his head and hmphed while taking his seat again, instantly looking away.

Now, what was she doing here again?

Right. She was Jonin now.

Tsunade had requested that they all go to the bar in celebration - wait, scratch that.

She _ordered_ that they all go to the bar in celebration.

She rolled her eyes while staring down intetly at the sake in her table. Tsunade had bribed the waiters into serving them the drink even though some of the were underage.

Like her. She was 18. But Naruto and Hinata?

"Awww, come on!" Tsunade had said. "Let them in! I'll pay you..." she smiled, slyly smirking at the waiter.

And after that, all she remembered was that one of them got socked in the kisser while Tsunade emptied the bar.

"You're too cocky, kid!" Kiba shouted, while Naruto's eyes went blank as he stood up to tell him otherwise.

She watched as a familiar presence, her _idol_ in fact, took a seat in between a surprised Naruto and Hinata and wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh, it's so good to be young..." she moaned, her cheeks stained pink.

Her hokage was drunk. And she was drunk as hell.

Shino was slumped to the side, after taking just _one_ sip and was now drooling with flies circling his head.

She sighed in defeat because if she was going to drag all her friends back to their houses it would be all the _hokage's_ fault, and not hers. But of course, it was all for her celebration, so she would be blamed.

Tsunade looked side to side at the _still_ wide-eyed couple, while she chucked sloppily and poured herself another drink.

"Say, Naruto..." she started.

"You're a lucky guy. Hinata-chan's such a babe. I mean, they're not as big as mine, but you should know that her tits are HU-"

Yep. Totally drunk.

Naruto's eyes were sparkling while he nodded furiously while on the other side Hinata was flushing furiously. Heck, she was going to faint anytime!

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune gasped, while covering her sensei's mouth. Beside her, Tonton squealed and rolled her eyes.

She looked at Neji, who was shooting murderous glances at Naruto, probably thinking about how the innocent genin was going to do things that would probably affect his cousin's well-being and vulnerability.

But she admitted, it was rather interesting to watch her idol drunk. She took another sip of her sake, tasting that burning feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She groaned.

She looked back in front of her while Tsunade looked down hastily at her cup, shaking her head and rising up from her seat.

"Oi! Waiter! One more pint!" she shouted, waving her balled fist in the air for emphasis.

Meanwhile, she looked left to Neji and saw a droplet of sweat bead down from his temple.

And when she looked to her right, she saw one _very sorry_ waiter, with a Shuu imprinted on his nametag, looking at his left to his fellow servant, sweating buckets and grinning stupidly.

But now Shuu was a very unlucky waiter, beacause oh _shit, it's the Hokage! The Legendary Sucker!_

Shuu looked to the right, and to the left, and when he saw that he had no escape route, mouthed something to his comrade a little like "Run while you still can!"

His partner immediately obliged, running out at the speed of light.

"Lady H-hokage?" Shuu helplessly called.

Tsunade rolled her eyes impatiently. "What is it?"

Shuu looked down at the floor and shoved both his hands into his pockets. Poor Shuu was frozen as a fish stick in the winter.

"The sake we have left...is for tomorrow's rations..." he whispered, together with a tooth chatter.

Tsunade looked up. "Speak up! I can't hear you!"

Shuu attempted again. This waiter was hella committed. "Thesakewehaveleftisfortomorrowonly," he said, louder this time.

Tsunade banged a fist. "SPEAK UP, WILL YA!"

"WE DON"T HAVE ANY MORE FOR TODAY!" Shuu wailed, throwing his hands up in the air and waited to get hit.

And he did get hit. By a wooden shoe.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tsunade boomed, leaning down to get another one of her shoes. "GIVE ME MY SAKE!" she ordered, aiming the shoe at the waiter's poor acorns.

"SAKE FOR THE HOKAGE!" he screamed, rushing into the employee's area and stepped in to sob in the bathroom.

Tsunade smirked and sat back down at the table of now very scared-out-of-wits eyes, including Tenten, who was clinging on to Neji for her dear life.

"She sure packs a punch," she mutters, starstruck.

 _Go to the bar,_ they said. _It will be fun,_ they said.

Rolling her eyes, she took another sip of the damned drink. Oh if only Lee was here...

Lee had been sent - dragged back home by Guy-sensei and Kakashi after he - _accidentally_ \- took a sip, before he could wreck anything.

 _Idiot,_ she muttered to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure it's okay for the kids to be drinking this much?" Shizune asked, while the Hokage ripped off the boxtop and pulled out ten bottles.

"Nah, don't be such a softie..." Tsunade smiled warily as she poured out another cup. "It's a good learning experience, anyway,"

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune muttered, before slapping a palm to her forehead.

"Anyway," she continued, rolling her drink around her cup. "Tenten's a jonin now. This deserves some kind of celebration right?" she smiled, making Shizune nod in disbelief.

"Well, thanks," Tenten says, looking flustered in the middle of the conversation. "I'm proud of it too"

She looks around to see all her friends, who had cut their free time to attend this fail of a celebration, and it was all just for her.

"We're real proud of ya, Ten," Kiba smiled. "You even made jonin before me"

"That's because she's stronger thank you!" Naruto teased, making Kiba stand up and fighting back.

"Idiot," Sakura mutters beside the fighting duo. "But yeah, we're really proud of you Tenten, you deserve it"

"I told you she'd grow up into a badass," Temari says, nudging Shikamaru harshly on the arm. He yawns once. "I already knew that," he answers.

She smiles. It was nice of her friends to congratulate her, even though they outmatched her in so much degree.

Or so she thought.

She looked next to Neji, who's cheeks were slightly pink and his face a little sloppy. She was pretty sure he got drunk on the middle of the whole ruckus.

"Hn, real proud..." he mutters, looking at her.

The Hokage stares at the two.

"Say, Neji and Tenten..."

Tenten's ears perkes up. "Now that you're a jonin, and you're of legal age...have you two, you know, taken your relationship further?" she asks, lifting both of her eyebrows.

Further?

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune gasps. Tonton oinks.

"Never mind. Have fun kids," she says, taking another sip while swaying side to side.

She stays there, her mind going blank, as she watches her friends around her get wasted and talk and be plain merry.

Heck, Shino was already drooling, with flies circling his head. She smiles a little. She could be drunk any time now.

More and more her thought were becoming abstract and her vision was getting blurry. She smiles blankly as she continues watching, until a cold hand moves up her thigh.

"Neji?" she blinks, and she sees the smirking Hyuga looking at her slyly.

God bless her and drunk Neji.

"I'm so proud of you..." he says.

She smiles timidly. "Thanks?"

"And you're beautiful," he says, circling another hand around her waist. "Yeah, thanks," she whispers.

Then she is pushed down hardly to the table, and before her vision is black she sees one last smile from the Hyuga as he bends down.

And he kisses her.

She could swear that she could taste the sake and the burn inside her mouth as he locks lips with her, inserting his tongue in her mouth.

It's an electrifying feeling, extraordinary, and satisfying at the same time.

But even though it was low for her to make out with a drunk Neji, opportunties were opportunities and she reckoned she'd make the most out of it.

He releases her as she hears the catcalls and the whistles coming from Naruto and Kiba, with a shy Hinata smiling at her cousin.

"GO GET 'EM, HYUGA!" Kiba calls.

Wait, what?

She pulls Neji by the shirt and moves him over to the side of the bar, enough for privacy.

"Hm," she smiles, surveying her friend intensely. Drunk Hyugas were interesting to watch as well.

"Anyway," Neji calls, cunningly giving her a look and smirking. "I hope you enjoyed that, Tenten"

Tenten is caught off guard as she removes her hands from his back.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"You aren't really drunk, are you?" she inquires, and she hears him laugh.

"I never said I wasn't," he responds, looking away. She is shocked. It was very unlikely for Neji to do that, but then again he _wasn't_ drunk.

"But..." she mutters. "You never kissed me in public before"

He laughs again. It's a handsome baritone laugh, a sarcastic one, telling her he's not serious. He pushes her against the wall and smirks.

"You've been dying to kiss me all week ever since your jonin exams," he says, before bending down in his usual cocky manner to kiss her again.

She rolls her eyes in agreement.

"Still, you're weird tonight," she comments, and he hns in reply.

"So, Hinata, would you rather break up with Naruto or make out with Tonton?" Tsunade asks (1). Tonton, the pig, squeals in embarrassment.

They're playing truth or dare.

"Umm-hmm...uhhh..." Hinata blushes, then she faints.

"Aren't you gonna get your cousin?" she asks, and Neji cocks an eyebrow as he looks down at her.

"No," he smiles. "I'm not going to be overprotective of her tonight," he admits, crossing his arms in satisfaction of himself.

She smiles.

"So you're letting loose today, then," she says, and she sees him nod.

"It's for you, anyway," he answers, looking down at her sympathetically.

"Right," she says. "I'm jonin"

Now, she would have to take on solo missions, which means that she'd have to stay away from her team. And from Neji. And they'd see each other less, her and Lee, as if the haven't been seeing each other enough anyway. It would be hard.

"And I'd be taking on missions. Solo," she explains, leaning down to his chest. "And I'd have to be away from Lee and Guy sensei...and you..." she mutters looking up to stare at his face.

"And out there I might even die and-"

"Shhhh..." Neji mutters, putting a finger over her lips. She turns to hide her tears but is socked when Neji grabs her by the hand and pulls her to him.

It's sweet. And long. And it's lasting for all eternity.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispers, kissing her forehead as he lets her go. She smiles softly as she looks up again to meet his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," she repeats, and he smiles too in response.

They stare at each other in the passing moments until they hear a thud on the table.

"AW COME ON! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?" Naruto wails, beside a laughing Tsunade. They're playing spin-the-bottle now. (2)

And according to said bottle, Naruto would end up homeless and work in a rock farm for a living.

Tenten chuckles a bit, and so does Neji - except this one is a smile, small and barely-there, one that Tenten could treasure forever.

"I wonder what it'll be like, though," she says, looking at him. "Being jonin,"

He nods, saying that he understands, and nudging her to continue talking.

"And I wonder how Lee's doing," she says, remembering her other teammate. "Probably passed out by now," she mutters.

Neji seemed to be wandering elsewhere, looking outside and seeing the stars.

"Don't let it be too much of a change, then," he suggests, failing to look at her.

And she nods.

"And there goes our hokage," she says, looking at a passed out Tsunade on the table, together with a worried-sick Shizune.

It seemed like most of her friends were passed out by now, looking at the table, with only a few more survivors. She'd drag them home tomorrow.

She felt sorry for all the waiters. And the janitors. And the poor, _poor,_ manager...

She feels a soft tap on her shoulder and she turns around again to face him. He still smelled like sake, which made her dizzy.

Maybe she _was_ drunk.

"I'm taking you home," Neji whispers, while picking her up from the ground and slinging her on his shoulder, but with the uttermost care.

"Mhm," she sighs, as she allows him to take her outside.

Yes, she says. She'd drag them home tomorrow...

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **(1) Tonton the pig! Not Tenten!**

 **(2) I actually got the idea for spin the bottle from my classmates...they're weird as hell...oh welp**

 **A/N: Ugh**

 **I'm sorry if my writing is sloppy, I'm still recovering from writer's block, and I'm sorry if the whole fic was sloppy...**

 **But I worked super hard on this and I hope you still review. Even though I'm not really expecting any...**

 **And please don't die on NejiTen! Come on, guys, remember all the memories! It's your OTP! It's your OTP! (That was me reassuring myself)**

 **Until Then!**


	17. Chapter 17

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi Everyone!**

 **I came up with this in tribute to NessieGG and Levi Ackerman, two absolutely amazing writers. Although they're not active anymore, I still admire their fics.**

 **The variety of Sakura in so many fics made me relate to her in such a beautiful way. It's really heartwarming to come up with a Sakura fic, especially one that all Naruto fans will be able to relate to.**

 **Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto**

* * *

 **SUBTLE AND PREJUDICE**

* * *

 _Tick. Tick. Tick_

Sakura was counting the hours. They had all been there, all four of them, but now it was only her and Tenten left.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

She'd felt it before. The feel and anxiety of being left alone. Honestly, she didn't think that it would come to - _this._

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

And even though she kept _hoping_ and _praying_ he _still_ didn't come back. He was just himself in that sort. And after seeing Ino-pig and Hinata got their team back, she was still _there._

 _Ino._ Ino had been training her heart out ever since that day. Because she knew that inside that pig's heart she did truly care for her comrades. And she'd seen her, and oh heck did she train, sweating and working till her hands were raw.

And _Hinata._ Poor, dear _Hinata._ She had been traumatized ever since Kiba left, and had been punching and poking and doing all sorts of things to random training posts in order to get stronger. She had never seen Hinata this determined before.

But _her,_ what did she do?

Nothing. She was useless. Naruto and Sasuke-kun...had left and went on to kill each other after just a blink of an eye - and where was _she?_

She was _crying_ again. And she was even so stupid as to make Naruto promise to bring her beloved Sasuke-kun back to her. What did _he_ do to deserve that?

Not that Tenten was any better. She looked at the older kunoichi, burying her head in her knees beside that hospital door.

Neji and Sasuke-kun, they were so alike.

They both had that sign of hatred - something that consumed them - and she had been helpless and worth nothing to stop it. Now Sasuke had gone and left, and she was alone. Oh, so, _alone._

And she _hated_ it.

She turned away to check the time and give herself some moments alone as she walked the narrowing hallways of the hospital.

Neji had been the most injured one of them all, she heard. Two arrows through the torso, and was left bleeding on the side of the road.

And she saw her. Oh, how _bad_ she saw her. She didn't cry. She simply rushed to her apartment and refused to talk to anyone since the news. And when she _did_ see her, her eyes were red, her cheeks stained, and that same crying and staying in the dark she had felt for so long she could see in another person.

She closed her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if she believed enough, maybe he might come back.

Naruto had spent his days believing, believing and working and being just extraordinary. And she was so bad as to call him names, call him an _idiot,_ something she would fancy to even call herself.

She felt herself tearing up and breathed in to hold it back. _No -_ she would not cry again. Crying was for the weak.

She bit her lip as she heard a soft mumbling, and turned when she saw Shizune rush past her and into the Hokage's office.

 _Neji._ He was okay.

Just as she was about to check him out, she saw the door creak open in front of her. He was there, tall, dark, handsome and _standing,_ making slow steps forward.

And she saw _her._ And she saw her right before she zoomed past and tackled Neji in his chest.

And she stared at them - _shocked -_ for she saw something that she hoped for for so long.

It was _l_ ove.

Love swirling and whirling between the pair, gentle and cunning, and sweet as well, as she held him because she knew that Neji Hyuga was alive - and he was well - and that she could see him again.

And the love wasn't greedy - it was kind, sensual, and genuine. Because she stared even harder and her mind started swirling because she saw the same shocked expression in the Hyuga's face, longing and now being part of something.

Her arms were around him - arms that were waiting to hug him in so long - finally finding their mark. They were standing there in the corridor, with bits of soft sun and glowing lights emitting from the window as it illuminated them, together at long last. It was beautiful.

And she _did_ see his reply - eyes closed lidded, focused on her face.

She stood there as the moments ticked by, watching. She never really did know about them; rather, it was something she wasn't really seeing. But looking at them now, watching this scene of intimacy, she wondered if maybe, maybe there was something more.

Because as she looked, she saw a different expression in the Hyuga's face. Arms wrapping around his teammate, eyes shut close, his hands holding her in like there was no tomorrow. It was electrifying, and Sakura decided she couldn't be anything but feel contempt for them.

She had seen them act. She had heard the rumors. And what she imagined was finally unfolding right in front of her.

And she knew a lot of things. She knew that Neji and Sasuke were more or less the same; but where was she now? Sasuke-kun wasn't here with her, he wasn't here and holding her. He wasn't wrapping his arms around her, telling her he was okay, smelling her, pulling her close. But as much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to be jealous.

It was because these two were something that were bound to be. They were meant to be for each other. Because when a boy like Neji Hyuga needed a light in his life he always had Tenten with him; and he for Tenten, and she came to a conclusion that they were the perfect pair.

And she also knew that Neji was a Hyuga - the strongest one, in fact, and that there was always going to be some kind of boundary before they would be with each other. And she found herself hoping that the two comrades _will_ end up together, as she hoped as much as she would end up with Sasuke-kun. And she hoped that things would go smoothly for them; that whatever would happen that they wouldn't drift apart. She felt herself extremely hopeful that it would be them, in each other's arms, not caring about the world or everything around them as time seemed to go by and left them without a care in the world.

Sakura wondered whether love was even meant for her after all.

And as she looked closer, she saw Tenten, completely enveloped in his arms, burying herself in his chest. And she could see the joy - the painful and longing joy that Tenten had, seeping out of her body as she wept. Tears dropped into the hospital floor.

She had never seen Tenten cry before.

She did see her, yes, waiting outside that same hospital door every day and night, hoping that one day, he would come out and stop being a caged bird, that he would be free and flying and defying gravity with her. She saw her sitting there, counting the days, and she couldn't feel pity; it was hope.

And of course, she, herself had cried more times than she could count; over Naruto, over Sasuke-kun.

Crying wasn't for the weak - it was for the longing, the alone, the afraid. And that was why she did it so much. Neji had been in that same path too, but after a lesson or two from Naruto, he came out as a changed man. And she liked it - that the lone, stoic Hyuga had found love, and to _Tenten._ She knew Tenten well enough to know that she might have feelings for him too.

And she wished more than ever that Sasuke-kun should learn to listen as well; because Naruto, as far as she was concerned, was special. The kind of special that she loved and adored - the kind of special that helped people, changed them.

She came to a decision.

She would be strong - she was going to get her Sasuke-kun back. She was going to repay Naruto and stop crying over such useless things; she was going to be something, something special, and she was going to _believe._

And after seeing Neji and Tenten, she knew that love was something she was going to have - she _needed_ it, and she wasn't going to get it unless she did something.

She fixed her hitai-ate and marched out of the room.

She wasn't going to be useless anymore.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: No number marks in this fic. Wanted it to be perfect.**

 **I'm sorry if this lacked any real NejiTen, but after watching some more of the episodes, I realized how much Sakura affected the series. I mean, she was the bases of all emotion - after Sasuke left, after Naruto's promise, after confessing...it was just so heavy. So heavy that I decided to use it as writing material.**

 **I got inspired after re-reading NessieGG's _Inner Light_ and Chapter 16 of Levi Ackerman's _NejiTen Oneshot Collection,_ which showed me Sakura like never before.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. I really love writing Sakura in my fics because her emotions are so deep and something that I understand, although I know that a lot of you hate her, I don't care, because I think she's amazing.**

 **Until Then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi friends! (We're friends now, right?)**

 **Here's a little contribution to the fandom, which sadly, I feel is slowly dying. I mean, come on guys. Just a little something special for my fellow believers, dreamers and committed readers who have been reading by fics to this day. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, and not ever.**

* * *

 **CUSTODY**

* * *

Honestly, I wasn't even feeling any good about it either.

Although, I did try to consult Hinata about it earlier, but she was still upset. I feel sorry for her.

What did she do to deserve this? Nothing. She's sweet, innocent, and everything good in this world - and yet, she gets _this._

And I did try cheering her up - a little joke here and there, a little 'maybe it won't happen anyway', but to no avail. By now pretty much all of us knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

I mean - it _is_ a maybe. So surely there's this minuscule chance that it won't happen right? To keep hoping?

But faced with situations like these, there's really no such thing as a silver lining or beginner's luck anymore. It's just rules and clans and customs, something they are all required to follow.

Poor girl.

I wonder if Naruto's taking this any better.

And I _know_ she's trying. Getting more friendly with him, at least whenever another Hyuga's there, but otherwise, I know she's broken inside. And so am I.

I wonder if I'd been more stupid before. Lashing out like that - it was never my business anyway. It was just me, fighting for my own feelings, and using Hinata's situation as an excuse. I'm so selfish.

If he wants to do what he wants, then let him be.

But I'm still not sure if he's comfortable or not with all this. I've seen him sometimes, stopping whenever he talks to me and having this faraway look on his eyes. And whenever that happens I'm certain it's probably the clan, the damned clan he's always so worries about.

What I don't know if that he likes it or not. I've heard rumors, tons of them, and it seemed like something Neji would just take lightly. And it's not just the rumors. I'd seen him myself.

And I can't help myself but feel a tiny bit jealous whenever he holds her, whenever he looks at her like she's the only girl in the world - whenever he looks at her and smiles like he's never smiled before - and all these years of longing and thinking - hey, you know what? Maybe, just maybe, there _is_ a chance.

Wrong, wrong, _wrong._

There was never a chance, even from the beginning.

Sure, there were those moments, those subtle and sweet moments when it's just us, when the world spins on it's axis and suddenly time stops and everything just feels so _right,_ but those were just passes of time.

This is real. This is what's happening. This is now.

I've even come so far as to ask Hiashi. I've always known he kept an eye on me, and until now I've stopped wondering why. Because, maybe he _did_ know. That mutual understanding between me and him, those subtle moments that actually meant everything, our relationship - he did nothing but support it.

And I know he's disappointed too. Although he never really approved of Naruto, I'm sure he's heard. About his daughter, going against a real-life Akatsuki, and all for the sake of her beloved. Surely, _surely_ he knows about that too.

But this is the clan. And no matter how much he dislikes it, he's the clan head. The rule-maker. The supposed leader who not only makes, but follows all the customs. This is what is required.

But no, it's just stupid, _stupid_ me.

Stupid me for thinking we'd actually be together one day.

Stupid me for thinking that he was only for mine to look at.

Stupid me for thinking that I'm the only one who can stare at his perfect, _handsome_ face for all eternity and beyond.

Because those times whenever he hold her, tucks her in, laughs with her, I can see that maybe what we all think is brother and sisterhood is all just a joke. That maybe, in Neji Hyuga's actions there's something more to what he's doing, that mutual respect and longing and loving that I've seemed to be feeling since forever.

And what hurts the most is that it's true.

Screw him.

And screw all the Hyuga.

And screw him again for making me fall in love with him.

Why can't they just make him be himself? The real person I know he is inside? Because rules, custody, law - they're all taking a toll.

 _Ha-_ you _thought_ he actually liked you. Touche.

Look at Lee. Always so carefree and happy, so freaking youthful that he doesn't give a damn that Sakura's still obsessed with Sasuke, and yet he keeps trying.

Why can't I just be like him instead?

And Neji, that damn bastard, is _late._ Probably attending to his precious Hinata-sama again.

And there I go. I need to stop.

"Tenten," Lee calls after dropping a kick. He's probably noticed by annoyingly depressing expression and got concerned.

"What?" I answer, almost hesitantly, it hurts. It's just hard to talk normally when you have all these _things_ in your head.

"What is wrong?" he asks, taking a step in front of me to look at my face. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I snap back. He shakes his head. I was never a good liar anyway.

And surprisingly, his expression changes, albeit a worried one. He looks so serious and concerned, it's frightening. "I've heard the rumors," he says, looking at me intently, with that same freakishly serious tone he's kept for a while. "I guessed you might feel-"

"It's alright," I say, just before he can finish what he's saying. "What's it to you anyway-"

"You love him," he says, looking at me. Suddenly I feel so vulnerable and off-guard that I can't even talk back to him anymore.

"You love him and you're sad because you can't be with him. Is that correct?" he asks, staring into my very soul. Wh - When did _Lee_ get this smart? I open my mouth to talk, but I find that I just can't.

"Just stay calm, Tenten-chan," he says, giving me a genuine nod. "I am sure there will be a way to solve this all, I think. But I am not so sure," he says, lessening volume at the last sentence. I nod back, then he's gone. Probably going to report this all to Guy-sensei.

Lee's always so scary when he gets serious. Especially whenever the conversation is about me and my feelings for my lavishly handsome, drop-dead _gorgeous_ teammate who never seems to get the message.

Suddenly my thoughts drift back to Neji and Hinata.

Because I can't help and wonder what it would be like. It's all because of those damned marriage customs, being so conservative about their dojutsu that they don't even care about the feelings of their fellow clansmen.

I pull out my scrolls.

I guess it's just a way for me to forget. Neji's not here, anyway. I can't kill-spree him whenever he's around.

 _Hah._ He'd definitely with _her_ again.

Images whirl around my head as I throw my weapons. Damned images.

 _Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata-sama kissing passionately the day before their wedding._

Thwack. A kunai makes it's mark, probably wrecking the whole target as it lands.

I sigh and pull out another one, attempting to hit the one at my right.

 _Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata-sama softly cuddling at the training grounds._

Thwack Thwack.

Oops, I guess I shot two. I just don't get it. Usually target practice should be easy for me, but I'm off and I know it.

 _Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata-sama happily married by clan custom._

Thwack Thwack Thwack.

 _Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata-sama, with bodies entwined deliciously at their wedding night._

Thwack Thwack Thwack Thwack.

 _Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata-sama, kissing and biting and pulling at each other during their honeymoon._

Thwack Thwack Thwack Thwack Thwack

 _Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata-sama-_

"Tenten"

My body freezes and my hair stands on it's end at the sound of that voice. Oh, the irony.

"What is it?" I snap, wanting to end this as soon as possible. For his benefit, not mine. "What are you-"

"I get it, Neji!" retort, words slurring out of my mouth like a madman. Neji didn't do anything to deserve this either, but I let my actions take over me. "You can stop feeling so damn sorry about me and just..."

I'm at loss for words. I don't want him to go.

"Just - _go away_ " I croak, refusing to look at him after the horrible imagery that just popped into my head. It's so hard, being in love with someone like him. But it's just not something you can help.

"Tenten," he calls, the sound stabbing daggers into my heart. He's so close I can feel his breath on my ear. "I and Hinata-sama share no romantic relationship of any kind"

I freeze on my spot. I _know_ what he's saying, and I _know_ it's helping but...

I sigh, trying to hold back tears before talking to him again. "And...?"

"And I don't have any romantic interest in her of any sort," he replies, and suddenly everything is reality and water and sun that I go weak in the knees.

I gulp and breathe and turn to him slowly.

Suddenly, realization hits me and I _know_ why his actions are his actions. "Then why..."

He makes a soft sushing sound that send shivers down my spine. I blink back tears as he lifts my chin to look at me. Whatever he's doing, he did a great job at making me shut up.

"It was only just you, anyway," he says, in that soft, monotone voice before bending down to kiss me.

This is real. This is what's happening. This is now.

Stupid me for thinking he'd leave me so soon.

Stupid me for thinking that he was for somebody else to look at.

Stupid me for thinking that I wasn't the only one who can stare at his perfect, _handsome_ face for all eternity and beyond.

Then we break apart, then I can look at him freely again. But still, there are always customs, always rules, and they should be followed. "But..."

"Hiashi-sama talked to the elders about this. They favor you, Tenten," he says, but it's more of a whisper, then he has this same, faraway look on his face.

And it's safe to say that Lee was right. There was probably a way to fix all this, after all.

Still, I can't help the fact that Hiashi-sama did something like that for the sake of just our relationship. I should thank him later.

But right now, I need to focus on us.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, if you're wondering why I had to write all this, it's because it's just me reassuring myself.**

 **Lately I've been seeing so much NejiHina and it puts down my spirits a lot, but now I have reassurance. Sorry if I bashed on you NejiHina fans out there. I figured that it might've been affecting some of you, so I wrote a little goody-goody for y'all.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and please review! =D It makes me really happy.**

 **Until Then!**


	19. Chapter 19

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi again!**

 **Thank you all for so many reviews on my last chapter! When I read them I was smiling like a dork lol. Or maybe how Guy smiles when he's in a restaurant then sees Kakashi. ;)**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this next one!**

* * *

 **MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING**

* * *

Oh, what the _hell_ was happening?

"Oh no! He's not moving? Oh my goodness! What do I do? What do I do? GUY SENSEI!" Lee screamed. The boy was jumping all over the place and screaming like a maniac.

Well, he had a good reason to.

Especially when a twitching, unconscious _civilian_ was lying dead flat in the middle of the training grounds. It looked like roadkill.

"He's _dead_!" Lee wailed, and Tenten fought the urge to slap her hand to her face.

"Calm _down_ Lee!" Tenten urged, with a clearly annoyed look on her face. "He's not _dead,_ he's just _unconcious_ "

Lee looked down at the civilian below him and blinked his eyes as if he came to a very important realization.

"BUT HE'S NOT MOVING!" he cried, and this time, Tenten really _did_ slap a hand to her face.

"Idiot," she muttered, before leaning down to the civilian's (dead) chest. "I told you," she says, rising up from the ground. "He still has a pulse, but I think he's in a coma"

The poor little thing. He was a freaking _civilian,_ so why the hell would someone hurt him?

"I'm so glad," Lee sniffed, wiping a tear off his face. "I'm so glad he's alive..."

Tenten groaned again after the sudden outburst of affection. Seriously, that Lee can be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Anyway," she says, kneeling down beside the unconscious body. "We need to find how the heck this happened first," she states, a-matter-of-factly.

Lee seemed to calm down as well before bending down also beside her. The boy seemed fine, although she could not see any physical injuries. So that would mean...

 _Damn Hyuga!_ she thought, shaking her head. Seriously, that boy was _violent!_

"Oh no!" Lee gasped, probably figuring out the deporable state of the boy. "It was him, wasn't it? Madara..."

"IT'S NEJI, IDIOT!" she shot back in annoyance, then suddenly Lee's eyes turned round.

"Damn Hyuga," she thought again, but this time out loud, before standing up. She needed to give that boy a talk.

"How very unyouthful..." Lee sniffled, beginning to feel emotional again. "Tenten, how do I fix injuries from the style of the Gentle Fist?"

"Beats me," she muttered, making a sharp turn and heading to Neji's direction. "I think you should take him to the medical core"

"NO!" Lee suddenly shouted. "It would be a waste of time! This problem is for me to handle!" he screamed, and she was sure he was scaring some birds away.

"Good luck with that," she shrugged before going on. Then she tensed up after she heard what was happening in front of her.

"I KNOW! CARDIOPULMONARY RESUSCITATION!" Lee shouted, and in a flash he was crouching down and gulping air in the speed of light.

"Idiot," she muttered again, before taking off.

* * *

Neji Hyuga was usually a very composed and serious shinobi.

Some even come so far as to call him a genius.

And he, although completely unaware, continued on with his daily meditation at the peaceful serenity of empty training grounds.

 _She'd be here soon_ , he thought, and smiled a little to himself after thinking of the image of his training partner.

And what's better, he was in a particularly good mood today. He forgot how, or why, but suddenly he just felt extremely victorious today.

 _She's taking long..._ he thought, then he felt himself getting utterly bored, and chose to open his eyes.

Then he saw eyes in front of him.

What was happening?

"NEJI HYUGA!" the girl in front of him shouted. _Finally!_

"Oh good evening, Tenten," he greeted, curtly. "Now that you're here, I assume we should start-"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she bellowed, then suddenly he felt really shocked and confused.

"E-excuse me?-"

"PLAYING DUMB, I SEE!" Tenten clamored, pointing an accusing finger right at his nose. "NOW, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Really. He didn't need any of this nonsense now. He needed to train, dammit!

"What happened about _what?_ "

"TO THE GUY YOU ALMOST KILLED!" she shrieked, knuckles whiting as she bawled her fists.

Almost killed? Hn, that sounded familliar...

His eyes widened as if suddenly coming to a realization. _Ohhhh..._

"Hn," he muttered, before standing up to cross his arms. It served him right.

"Don't _hn,_ me, Neji!" Tenten roared, putting hands on his shoulders to make him look at her. Seriously, Hyugas were so troublesome sometimes...

Instead, he just scoffed and turned to the other side. Tenten waited for her reply. "And...?"

"He was looking at you," he muttered, his teeth gritted. His eyes were still close and he was still refusing to look at her, which Tenten found extremely annoying.

"In a really bad way," he added.

Tenten stepped back, looking at him like he was some king of maniac. "WHAT THE HELL, NEJI!"

"It was something in utmost indecency. You should thank me, Tenten," he said, referring to her well-being and vulnerability. Then she stepped back in front of him, her eyes pleading.

"Nejiiii..." she groaned, which Neji found extremely cute. "You look at me. Lee looks at me. Guy-sensei and Kakashi look at me. Shikamaru and his _dad_ look at me. Old man Teuchi looks at me. Frickn' half of the population of Konoha has looked at me!" she reasoned, swinging from side to side in annoyance.

Really. If it were any other shinobi, it was fine, but this one was a _civilian!_ Possessive bastard.

"I was only doing it to protect you," Neji scoffed. Suddenly Tenten's stomach filled with butterflies and she was feeling light headed. But no! She would _not_ succumb to flattery!

"You need to _apologize,"_ Tenten ordered, then there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Neji looked at the right, finding some kind of excuse. "He's probably dead by now. It's safe not to bother apologizing for those who can't hear," he shot, and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Noooooo! He's alive!" she shrieked again, tugging at his shirt. "And out there Lee's doing some (gulp) cardiopulmonary resuscitation to him just to keep him alive!" she stated.

Neji's eyes widened one more before shaking his head again. "I'm not apologizing," he declared, making Tenten in the vurge of giving up.

Persistence. That was the key.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" she asked, still angry at the Hyuga. Then she smiled when she saw him look at her and shrug.

"Hn," he muttered, and Tenten grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "I take that as a yes," she smiled.

* * *

"Oh, Neji-kun, that was _very_ unyouthful!" Gai cried, staining the hospital floor with his tears. "I have failed as a sensei..." he weeped, leaning onto Lee's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Guy-sensei! I don't think Neji meant to hurt him, but I do think he should apologise," he adds, stopping to cry as well.

"Idiots," Tenten sighes, before nudging Neji into the room. "Now, just go say sorry, it's not that hard at all," she mutters, hearing Neji sigh in defiance.

"Hn," he mutters, before stepping into the hospital room.

He looked around, searching around for that person who made Tenten mad at him (it was _his_ fault, really) and waited to apologise.

 _Damn civilian._

"Alright," he mutters, before spotting his poor victim coughing at the far end of the room.

"Ahem," he coughs, calling for attention, then suddenly the civilian's head shoots in front of him while quivering in shock.

Tenten sighs. "Yukio, this is Neji Hyuga, you might know him, since he was the guy who almost killed you earlier, and he's going to...apologize" (nudges his shoulder) "for his actions". In front of her the poor civilian was still shivering like a frozen fish stick. There was really nothing she could do.

"Well?" she asks, turning to Neji, before he closes his eyes and lets out a heavy breath.

"I...apologise, Yukio-san," he finally says, bowing slightly and turning back to Tenten. "Satisfied?"

"Very," she replies, smiling. At least he made her happy.

But no reply came from the poor civilian, because the poor thing was shivering like a madman.

"N-no p-problem..." he squeaks, before turning around to hide.

 _Pathetic civilian._

"You're so possessive sometimes, you know that?" Tenten asks the man beside her, who growls in return (which she also finds extremely sexy).

"Whatever, let's just go," he says, before turning to leave. Then he is surprised because the girl beside him doesn't move.

"No, you're leaving, I'm staying," she says, pointing to the man. "Plus, the poor guy needs some comfort"

Neji, taking this as nothing too distracting (although his Hyuga possessioness was tingling madly) only shrugged and turned around to exit the room.

After hearing the door close, the Yukio's head perked up from the sheets and looked at Tenten. "Yes?"

"Hi, Yukio," she greets, smiling softly. "I'm really sorry about Neji. How about a bite to eat?" she offers, making the civilian smile.

* * *

"Actually, he's amazing," she says, helping the man walk. He could barely even make a step, an aftereffect of a bad Gentle Fisting.

"Tell me about it..." Yukio mutters, allowing the girl to lead him through. It was already sunset, and he could feel the warm chill of the night coming quickly.

They took sight of an iron rod in front of the Hokage monument and chose to sat there. It was extremely peaceful, and the cold sunset air was rushing in front of them, making the bangs on Tenten's head rush back too. She was really pretty, he thought (1) and continued to stare at him wordlessly.

As soon as they settled down, Tenten handed him a freshly prepared rice ball and started to munch on hers. She looked really cute while munching on rice balls.

"So..." he starts, looking up at to look at the Nindaime's head. "I guess you really like him, huh?" he asks, taking a bite off his rice ball. He hears her laugh, and it's a nice and ringing laugh.

"Yeah, I guess..." she smiles, having a faraway look in her eyes. He looked at her, confused.

"I mean, he is my teammate and all, so..." she corrects herself, shrugging slightly while looking away. He finds this gesture extremely attractive.

"I know. I get it a lot. Rejection," he says, and it's barely over a whisper. "All the girls I meet are either obsessed with him or that chicken-butt hair dude who left the village," he mutters, biting again.

"Yeah, I know. And it leaves me with a lot of competition, you know what I mean?" she chuckles, leaning a little more forward.

"Seriously, they're crazy for him," she whispers, letting the breeze breathe on her. Her eyes were now auburn, from the sun, and it shone though her back, making her glow.

"I-I know he's a Hyuga," he says, attempting to cheer her up. "But, but why him?"

He laughs again. It's a sweet and serene laugh this time, one that he can play over and over again in his head.

"Well," she starts. "Aside from being brutally and extremely gorgeous for his own good, I like him because..."

His eyes widen considerably. "Because...?"

"Well...for a lot of reasons," she says, laughing again. "He's really sweet"

"Sweet?"

"Yeah," she says, taking another bite off her rice ball. The boy beside her shrugged. "He doesn't seem very _sweet_ to me," he scoffed.

"Well, he doesn't usually show it though, but when he does, it's the best thing in the world"

"Oh," he sighs, smiling as well. "And he's also really strong. I mean, what can I say? I've been with him forever," she adds, looking up.

"And also..."

"And?"

"Well, he's such a gentleman, ya know? He's just always around - by my side - and just _there"_ she adds, smiling again. Her eyes were looking up too, in a hopeful manner, and Yukio decided not to take his eyes off her.

Women worked in so much amazing ways.

"And - everything _else,_ " she finishes, taking one last bite off her rice ball. He sees her looking at the sky, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Oh well," she sighs, looking back at him. "It's getting late. He'll be waiting," she whispers.

"Oh," he sighs too, disappointingly. "I guess it's bye, then?"

"Of course it is," she says, having again that same faraway look. "Also, because if Neji sees you, you'll end up in the hospital again," she laughs, propping him down the iron rod.

"Let's go"

They walk back together in peace, while one by one tiny stars start dotting the sky. It's a little past twilight, he assumed, and he was sure his mother would be worried sick by now.

He looks at her again, smiling slightly, back in peace. Probably him on her mind again, that Hyuga.

"Actually..."

"Hm?"

"I think he likes you back," he says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hm?" she humms again, eyes widening and sparkling under the night sky. "No..."

"I guesses you'd say that," he added, smiling back at her. "I'm heading straight home now, see you later, Tenten"

"See ya"

As he headed off in the other direction, Tenten found herself blushing. _That Hyuga..._

"Oh, and Yukio?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I have a friend, her name is Ino. Works at the Yamanaka flower shop just around the corner. But I think she likes this guy names Sai or something," she says, shrugging slightly.

"And there's also Sakura, if you like them feisty - although she's been obsessed with Sasuke since forever, or Naruto - I think..."

"Oh"

"And Hinata! - Really sweet, I think you should talk to her, but I think she's taken already. By - Naruto..."

"Okay"

After that, she gives one last smile before turning around. "That's all. See you around"

And with that, Tenten, the girl who put him into so much trouble, was gone.

Girls were just so weird in that way.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **(1) Of course she is!**

 **A/N: Hi again!**

 **Lol, I guess nobody reads the A/Ns, but I'll type anyway. I've been watching the Madara arc and it was so *gasps for breath* cool!**

 **I'll be checking back sooner or later, too. This one was kind of a pain to write, but I realized that if I was gonna introduce an OC, he better now be flat, like the other objects of jealousy, courtesy to Neji Hyuga.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one.**

 **Until Then!**

 **I hope you liked that one, it was kind of a pain to write!**


	20. Chapter 20

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **Me here again and writing. I've been having so much schoolwork lately, and that's because I'm studying in IB and there's just so much summatives crashing in. But now I have time, even though it's late at night.**

* * *

 **INTEROGGATION**

* * *

It wasn't until the day after the mission when Neji popped the question.

It was a rather sunny day, in which Neji would think that everyone else would be in a better mood. He would actually, if it wasn't for the suffocating fever he just got.

It wasn't his fault, really. The mission was rather easy, especially for a jonin like Neji, but the only flaw was that it took so much time. Enemies were killed quickly, the scroll was retrieved - everything was fine. But there were some forces, like weather, that Neji couldn't stop.

It was raining that day, when they finally got the scroll and were on their way home. His team consisted of he and a few other chunin, and he just couldn't wait to go home again.

He had a really bad case of being home-sick and training-sick, so when asked if he would want to enjoy a hot bath first before leaving, he refused. He just couldn't wait to get home again.

Plus, Tenten would be worried. He'd left her with those to less - ahem - sane members of his team and he wondered to himself how she was faring. He himself sound that he would never survive with the presence of those two buffoons.

So he went and blew it, caught a fever, and his head was flaring up like crazy. He even went so far as to compare it to his curse mark but decided not to go there, because nothing can possibly hurt more than the power of the curse mark.

Okay, maybe some things.

And he finally spotted the Konoha gates nearing, and couldn't help but sigh in relief after seeing the familiar two buns and the warm feeling he was getting in his stomach. He would have run into the village in homesickness if it weren't for his damn sickness.

Stupid sickness.

He walked on, limping behind the rest of his comrades before one could come near to help him (Hyugas didn't need help, so back off) and after which seemed like ages, he was finally inside.

"Neji!" he heard, and immediately he opened his arms to greet his training partner. It wasn't like he was lowering his guard or anything, it was just that he needed some well-deserved rest after that particularly long mission.

"Hn," he smiled, feeling her arms around his torso, which was just so damn satisfying. Her body was wrapped tenderly among his, and she hugged him some more after hearing him sigh. Moments like these, he thought, were meant to be savored.

"Where were you?" she asked, still half-pressed into him. "You took two weeks more than what Tsunade said," she explained, looking worried. It wasn't like it was his fault, that scroll was just way too hard to get, even with his Byakugan.

"It took long, but I'm fine," he explained, wiping the guilt off his face. "I just need some rest, then we can start training tomorrow.

And he would also need to report to Tsunade first before taking a bath, and then do some other things, and, and…

Out of exhaustion and headache, the Hyuga fainted.

"Stupid sickness…" he heard a voice saying, and saw Tenten beside him in the bedside. Where was he and what was he doing here? Some mysteries just can't be solved.

And the room just smelled so...alcoholic and clean and pure. And it smelled like Tenten, too, considering she was just inches from his face and he had a very good sniff at her collar then.

"Oh, you're awake," she smiled, looking down at him. "You're in your room. Hinata's on a mission, so I guess I need to take care of you," she explained, looking sincere.

He nodded a little and groaned. "My head hurts"

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed immediately rising up from her seat and going out to get him some stuff. But she was shocked when she suddenly felt a vice-like grip on her write and turned around seeing him look at her.

"Stay," he mumbled, and to Tenten his face looked so pitiful and so longing - and out of compassion and care for her teammate she gave in to rest her head beside his, turning off the light in the room and resting.

He couldn't decide if it was just him or his teammate was acting rather - giddy for some reason, when she finally lay down beside him and dozed off.

He didn't know what he was doing until he finally reached out to her head and gave her forehead a small kiss, until he found himself sleeping as well.

It wasn't long after when Tenten started barging in with tissues and food and other loads of thing he didn't bother taking note of. Then he realized that it was morning, and he had woke up, and it was an extremely sweet gesture coming from her,, he presumed, but he figured it would all be part of being sick and so.

Sickness be damned, he was enjoying this.

He watched in amusement when Tenten placed a wet cloth over his head. His headband had been off and he made it safe for her to place the cold compress over his curse mark, with a small 'sorry' from the girl followed by slightly rosier cheeks.

She had also cooked him Herring Soba that day, and explaining that it has 'his favorite' and shrugged, while he slowly slurped down it's contents while eyeing her blushing the slightest. It was amusing, watching it all unfold in front of him.

And it was too bad she kept accidentally walking into his room while he was changing, when she immediately shut the door in front of her and decided not to go in any sooner.

It wasn't until the day after the mission when Neji popped the question.

She had pestered him to take a nap that afternoon until his mind finally snapped into a realization and he just felt so courageous and so brave that he couldn't even restrain himself.

He had made sure, of course. He also looked into some things he didn't really mind before, like her hugging her that other morning, or after the chunin exam, or that perfect kiss on his cheek after the Konoha Culture Festival.

When his eyes fluttered open, he spotted her at his bedside, humming as she squeezed a wet cloth into a bucket. He realized that it should've been around twilight by now, and the serene orange glow from the window had helped him prove his point.

She just looked so damn beautiful.

He was so courageous, he was so daring, that even her beauty couldn't stop him.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to admit you're in love with me?"

The girl beside him gasped, and he smirked knowing he caught her off guard. He rose up from the bed to survey her more closely. "W-what do you mean?"

"Come on, Tenten," he nudged, his voice turning out huskier than usual. He was slowly trapping her in between himself and the wall, and he was so close she could feel his breath fanning her cheeks making them redder than they were already were before.

He looked down at her with that same annoyingly smug smirk on his face. "Tenten," he growled, her name rolling out of his tongue like a trap. "I've always known you were. Ever since we were just mere genin," he said, pressing his body into hers and taking hold of her hands, pinning them to the wall.

His chest was so dangerously close to hers Tenten thought she could feel his heart beat. It was a sly move of him, catching her off guard like that. "Well, it's no use resisting it now"

And it was at that sheer moment of bliss, when Tenten could feel Neji's breath exhale on her and his face bending down to meet hers, lips about to meet. She could also feel his hands still capturing hers onto the wall, restraining her from moving.

To Tenten, she didn't know exactly what to do. She recalled, looking back that she actually wanted this to happen for the longest time. Without warning, her eyes fluttered close without her thinking and she leaned in closer to his touch, but out of surprise she didn't feel his lips on hers and felt his warmth fade away.

"I knew it," he smirked, looking at her again. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she didn't know what the hell just happened. He stepped back, and sat in the bed once more.

"We're skipping training tomorrow. Fancy lunch?" he asked, and once more she felt heat rising up to her cheeks.

Damn Hyuga and their interrogation skills.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know it's sappy, I know it's cliche, but I need fluff, ya know?  
**

 **I heard from some birdie that fluff is good for the soul, correct?**

 **Anyway I find it hard to add this to my headcanon, which is Neji and Tenten's first kiss being after the water prison scene (see: Neji Gaiden by Levi Ackerman) and I wanted it to be like an innocent piece of fluff, but this one turned out...meh.**

 **I really wanted it to be like that though, like after that scene they finally come to that realization after the sweet lip-locking, but oh well, why not some foreshadowing?**

 **Until Then!**

 **PS. Should I change my pen name? Cuz I feel like this one is too long. How does Wintermelon sound?**


	21. Chapter 21

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **A/N: Hi Guys! I have no ideas for a fic this week, so I resorted to this! I'm honestly so excited for this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

* * *

Song #1: **One Last Time** by Ariana Grande

 _(A/N: Oh noooo! Why do I still have this? Anyway, Let's get started)_

 _I was a liar, I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest_

"Don't worry about me," he said, looking at her. He was there, dressed in his new flak jacket, the 2nd division headband shimmering in the morning light.

"I'll be fine, I promise"

She shifted her arms uncomfortably into a pose, pouting as she looked at him. She wouldn't give into him. Who knows what the battlefield will bring? Who knows what he would succumb to?

"But Neji! I-I'm worried about you!" she pleaded, her eyes turning glossy. She was still looking at him with stained cheeks. "What if, what if you'll die? Or get injured? Or-"

"Tenten," he whispered lifting her chin up to look at his face. She hmphed one more time and crossed her arms. "I'm just being honest," she replied, thinking of the time he almost got killed.

"That's not happening again," he smiles, pulling her close. Finally, she gives in and allows him to go. It's for the sake of the village anyway.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

He smiled. "I promise.

 _And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything_

 _But I'm just nothing here without you_

She was sitting on her bed, listening to Naruto mutter his apologies yet again _._ He insisted on it.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten," Naruto whispered, sincere. She couldn't think clearly. Was this really the end? What about his promise? What about - _them?_

"I'm really - so - I'm sorry!" Naruto clung on to her back, tears almost falling out of his face. Tenten's face was still frozen, but she felt sorry for the boy.

But there was happiness in his death. He was free, he was uncaged, and he could go see his father again. She wondered whether he remembered her or not.

And she knew it was especially selfish for her to think so, but she was just so desperate. Inside, she felt - _nothing._ Her arms around Naruto's back only tightened.

 _One more time, I need to be the one who takes you home_

She remembered the days they were together, sharing subtle moments in tranquility. Never had she thought that it would come to this, this depressing feeling eating away her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto sniffed. She would feel the cold wetness on her shoulder and she patted the boy on his back. She was close to crying too.

"Naruto," she smiled, her voice croaking. She wanted him to stop - it wasn't his fault he passed away. "Please, stop"

Naruto payed no heed as he continued mumbling his sorries and apologies on her shoulder. She tried her best to smile again, to comfort him again, to make him feel good, but none of it was working. She was broken too.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..."

 _Just one more time, I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _(A/N: I'M SORRY_ IT'S _SO SAAD! I just couldn't think of any way else to portray this song...anyway, hope it was - readable. I can imagine this happening after his funeral, at the late of night. Probably the aftereffect of me being so lonely. Anyway, welp.)_

Song #2: **Blue Bird** by Ikimonogakari

 _(A/N: Oh, this one is a Naruto theme song. Makes it way easier. I'll be using the English version because I have no idea how to use Japanese, thank you very much)_

 _You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down_

 _You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky_

She watched Neji alone. He was there, in front of his father's grave. She didn't mind his silence

It was twilight, and he hadn't said a word since morning. She frowned to herself. Why can't he just be himself? Why should the Hyuga clan be so full of destiny and laws and customs that their own members can't have freedom?

She eyes the white camelias they left in front of the grave. The petals were wilting, his face was as stern as ever, and it was peaceful. She knew Neji always imagined himself as a caged bird.

But what if he were free? He only really minded that freedom he always yearned for, never her or her feelings. It was as if he didn't even care about her.

 _you've yet to learn what sadness is_

 _and are just now grasping what pain is like_

 _even the feeling I have for you_

 _must be expressed with words_

"Neji," she mumbled, finding something to say. His eyes were just as dark as ever, looking back at the grave and then at hers. "It's getting late"

The cold evening wind rushed past them, ruffling their black clothes. It was chilly.

He only nodded with that same painfully longing expression on his face. He stood up picked up his pack, and took one last glance at the grave. He then walked down the alley, together with all the other tombstones.

She watched as he stopped in the middle, freezing in his tracks and his head hung low. She stepped closer to him, examining him.

She knew what he went through was pain far worse than anything she had experienced. And given the though she felt extremely empathetic.

She walked behind him, waiting for him to go. She hesitated for a while but decided to put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he made one sharp turn and faced, her, eyes boring into hers.

"Tenten" he whispered, looking at her intently. "Thank you"

 _You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek_

She visited Neji later at the dead of night. Just as she expected, he was there, meditating in the training grounds. Immediately, the klunk of her kunai made it's way above his head.

He opened one, eyes, staring at her. She smiled. "You should be sleeping"

He opened the other eye. "You should, too"

She laughed, a hearty giggly laugh to shield her pity for him. "It's okay, we'll train tomorrow, and everything will be fine"

He smiled, closing his eyes once again. She immediately took this gesture as she laid down beside hi, resting her head on one of the roots of the tree. It was still chilly, but Tenten didn't have any family to return to, anyway.

Later, Neji found out it was becoming hard to meditate. He erased all worries of his father, and took this one moment of solitude to stop staying in the dark and make an effort to express his feelings.

Once more, he cracked an eye opened as he examined the snoring kunoichi beside him, making a quiet nuzzling noise. It was better, he thought, not to worry so much.

 _so keep trying to break free, to that blue, blue sky_

 _That blue, blue sky_

 _That blue, blue sky_

 _(A/N: One again, sappy, plotless, and I don't even know anymore. I promise I'll get better at this)_

Song #3: **Roses** by The Chainsmokers

 _(A/N: Finally, a fresh breath of air :3 I have a good idea for this already)_

 _Taking it slow, but it's not typical_

Tenten smiled as she pulled out her scroll. This looked like a bunch of easy opponents to counter. She looked to her left to see Lee smiling, jumping up and down ready to beat the hell out of these opponents.

And Neji? Let's just say he was ready to pummel these nin scum.

 _He already knows that my love is fire_

She sighed happily as they settled in a restaurant downtown the land of Rice Patties. They had successfully took out the mission, each of them rewarding themselves with a hearty snack.

"Finally! Food!" Lee exclaimed, smelling the freshly cooked yakiniku that was set down before them. She smiled as well, with the thought of finally being able to replenish her chakra after a long mission.

She smiled as Neji handed over a piece of beef onto her plate with his chopsticks. She gave him a short forward glance and he smirked as well.

 _His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed_

They were walking home. The journey home only took two hours, due to Lee's 'youth' and their arrogance to reach home as soon as possible. She hummed happily, tracing the cobblestone footsteps of the trail.

"And after that, Naruto got punched so youthfully by Sakura! It was an amazing sight!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down as he looked at them walking backwards, she stifled a laugh before Lee turned around.

"Come on! If we run, we can reach home two times faster!" Lee said, giving them a thumbs up from behind. She smiled and nodded again because it was true that she _did_ want to return home quickly.

"Okay," she answered, but before she can register anything Lee's dust trail already swept over them as he ran in the speed of light, shouting something about squirrels and youth.

She stood there, dumbstruck, before Neji offered her a hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

 _Heck yeah._

 _Well, I'll be a daydream_

 _I'll be your favorite things_

 _We could be beautiful_

Being pulled by Neji was exhausting, enlightening and extremely amazing, she decided.

She blinked as blurry faces and shops and trees and tall, giant, mountains loomed past them, the air whipping behind their heads. She giggled at the exhilaration, her eyes getting teary from the speed.

In the distance she could already see the Konoha gates, late sunlight seeping through the large opening the doors foamed. She looked at him and he looked at her back.

Running with Neji was breathtaking.

 _Get drunk on the good life_

 _I'll take you to paradise_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

They stepped in the gates, feeling the fresh air and chatter of the village. It was bustling with noise, with the preparations of the Konoha festival sounding and sweeping color all around the village.

Lee had probably already gave the mission report by now, so the time was all left to them. Neji was already walking in front of her, and she followed, passing the booths of fish and food and other sorts of festival gates.

She watched as lanterns were being hung all around, music was being played. The festival would start soon.

"Glad we ended the mission early," she smiled, watching Neji as he tilted his head back to look at her. "Yeah"

 _Deep in my bones I can feel you_

 _Take me back to a time only we know hideaway_

Before she can even register what was happening, Neji already swept his arms around her and enveloped her lips into a chaste kiss, pulling her away from the festivities.

The sound of the fireworks and the cheers behind her were muffled due to the amazing sensation she was feeling as she tasted the sweetness of his lips.

It felt good, it felt nice, and she didn't think of not experiencing it again.

 _We could waste the night with an old film_

 _Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room_

 _Hideaway_

The area was peaceful now. They were the last of the people to leave, with the noise of the fireworks gone and the majestic view of the lake left only to themselves, as Tenten rested her head on his lap.

He smiled as he stroked her quietly, watching her giggle beneath him.

She loved his touch, she loved his smell, and she just loved being with him, especially with all the glowing lanterns above them and their peaceful souls.

She smiled as he touched her forehead with his hand, his eyes closed as they absorbed the peace.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Good Night"

 _Say you'll never let me go_

 _(A/N: Corny as hell, but one heck of a fic to write. This one is my favorite one by far. Fluff is needed sometimes too, you know)_

Song #4: **A Sky Full of Stars**

 _(A/N: Woah! Okay, I don't exactly memorize the lyrics, or know the meaning of the song at all, but let's DO THIS!)_

 _'cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

Shikamaru winced when Temari thrust her fan to the side and blew away everyone else. She smirked triumphantly as the last of the enemy scrambled away in fear.

She turned to him, smiling brightly, and he couldn't help but feel just a little bit distracted by her rather than calculating his 56th strategy of getting her to agree with him on dinner.

"Finished," she said, still sporting that proud smirk on her face. He smirked too, shrugging as she folded her fan and set it on her side. "Let's go"

 _I'm gonna give you my heart_

Shikamaru laughed when Temari's cheeks puffed and she started choking. She had agreed to the all-house special, the most bitter bite of bread the restaurant had to offer. Being her usual proud self, she took the offer head on, much to his reluctance.

"Shika...I'm dying" she squeaked, groping desperately for a glass of water. He chucked again as he handed her his own, watching her down the drink like a madman. He looked at her face, that troublesome blonde hair he wanted to look at forever, and those fierce coumarine eyes that even scared himself.

"What are you looking at, crybaby?" Temari asked, pouting. He also noted that her cheeks were slightly rosy, and that he should probably think of an escape plan before he gets beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Nothing," he smiled, and she continued on eating.

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

"Is that all you can do?" she asked, surveying him quietly with that same arrogant smirk on her face. He shrugged. It was too much of a drag to do it anyway.

"It was the best I can do," he says, looking at the baby crib he just built with his very own hands. He felt her by his side and took a sidestep only to see her smile, fierce and beautiful at the same time.

She was a living goddess.

He reached out his hand to feel the tiny growing bump on her tummy, feeling it's warmth. She laughed beside him and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I still hate you, you know?" she said, her eyes softer and less fierce but beautiful nonetheless. He exhaled beside her.

"I know"

 _'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky, full of stars_

"He looks like you," she smiles, the smile still the same triumphant, proud one he was so used to seeing. And there was truth in her saying; his features looked like him, the same big brain he kept, the same hair.

Usually, he would very much like the fact that his son would be like him. He didn't need two troublesome people in his house (as if _one_ wasn't enough) and he was fine.

But he also very much liked Temari, her beauty, her smile, and everything about her. Troublesome as it sounded, he loved her, and no matter how much times he would get offended, (the broken finger) teased, (crybaby) and looked down upon (the chunin exams) he accepted the fact that he loved being with her.

He looked at his child once, more small, delicate features radiating from the child himself. When he cracked open an eye, he stared in awe in how much it looked like his mother.

And when the baby smirked, that same, powerful, beautiful smirk, he smiled in triumph and pulled her closer.

 _I think I saw you_

 _(A/N: ShikaTema! Surprised you, didn't I? But I decided that they would be the most fitting here. Have you guessed the theme? Yeah, it's the smirk. I love their chemistry, their design, and their dynamics in general. Hope you liked it! :3)_

Song #5: **Waiting for Love** by Avicii

 _(A/N: YASSS! I was secretly hoping for this song to play, and it DID! Have you got any idea for the couple I'm gonna write? Yeah, ne neither)_

 _When there's a will, there's a way kind of beautiful_

 _And every night has it's day so magical_

 _And when there's love in this life there's no obstacle_

 _That can't be defeated_

"Sasuke-kun," she smiled, placing a hot compress on his forehead. He looked at her in surprise, but she kept that sweet smile on her face. "You're home"

"I'm home," he repeated, plopping down on the couch beneath him. It was three weeks since his last journey, and he led himself to believe that he wanted to be with her again, or her comfort, at least"

"I missed you," she whispered, still looking at him. It was weeks since he last saw her. Yet even though he wanted to continue on his travels, he still wanted to see her again. She deserved it; he loved her.

"I did too"

 _For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable_

 _In every lost soul the bones of a miracle_

 _For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable_

 _With something to believe in_

"You're leaving so soon," she says, looking at him pack. It was only five days and yet he was going again, probably for a week, a month, who knows how long?

"Yes," he answers, not even daring to look back. He hated the fact but he _needed_ to go. It was in his blood. His Uchiha blood. Adventure was made for him.

Her frown deepened as he packed up the last of his weapons, safely securing them in his holster. He seemed to have noticed this, and smiled daintily.

"Don't worry," he says, looking at her glossy eyes. "I'll be home soon"

She tries to smile in return, but her smile is warped into some kind of mutant facial expression in between disgust and stupidity. "I hope so," she croaks, holding back the tears.

Crying was something she couldn't hold back, anyway.

His smile softens and he realized he's leaving her again, alone and sad. He feels incredibly guilty and takes two steps forward. "You're always leaving," she says, and he notices the way her voice is scratchy.

Her tears pluck off when she feels his fingers on her forehead, being pushed back lightly. She blinks, and looks at him, with the same barely-there smile on his face.

"I'll be right back"

 _Monday left me broken_

Sakura sighed as she knocked on Naruto's door. She smiled softly when Hinata answered, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," she greeted politely, and she smiled again as she left herself in. Boruto and Himawari were tackling their father on the couch, and the shinobi himself was laughing heartily.

Suddenly his gaze was fixed on her. "Oh hi, Sakura-chan, what brings you here?"

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping_

"So he left again, huh..." he mumbled to himself, and Hinata kindly pulled out a seat for her on the table. She sat, still smiling stupidly, and not exactly knowing what to do.

"That bastard, leaving you here like you were nothing," he mutters, and Sakura quickly shakes her head. "Noooo! Don't think of it that way!" she pleads, trying to sound happy. She remembers his fingers on her flesh and dismisses the fact that he doesn't love her anymore.

"He says he's coming back soon, so I just need to keep waiting"

Naruto nods slowly before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his guest, and she watches him amusedly.

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open_

"How come I've never seen my dad before?" she asks, and Sakura freezes at the question. Her own daughter looks at her in curiosity, and honestly, she doesn't know how to answer it herself.

Sarada sees the shocked expression and tilts her head to look at her. "Mom?"

Sakura stares at her daughter, with the same onyx eyes that her husband has, and tries to smile. "Well, he's gone for a while," she answers, still at attempt to look good.

The last thing she wanted was her daughter thinking poorly of her father. Sasuke was a good man, and he didn't deserve to be though of that way.

"He's coming back soon"

 _Thursday waiting for love_

 _Waiting for love_

Sakura sighs as she marks the date on the calendar with a red marker.

How long has it been? Months? Years? Decades? She couldn't keep track.

All she knows is that she's there, husbandless, and her daughter is growing up without a father. Then she looks up to see all the other calendars with slashes of red ink over their numbers, and the loses grip on her marker as her tears start falling and she bangs her fist on the wall.

She'll keep waiting.

 _Thank the stars it's Friday_

It's the end of the week, and for once in her life she stops thinking about him even though it's just for a night.

She forgets him, she forgets waiting, and she dances to the music and the bright lights as the beat keeps dropping and she doesn't know who she is or what she is and what her life is anymore.

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_

She watches as Boruto makes jokes about his father. Said man was throwing a fit, and Himawari was trying desperately to pull them apart.

She watches as her own daughter sits alone on the dock, dipping her feet into the cool water. She stopped for a moment and pondered what it would be like is he were here.

"It gets better," Hinata says, handing her a candy bar that was meant for her children. She attempts to smile one more time, and accepts the treat gratefully.

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_

She watches as Tenten puts flowers on his grave. It's late afternoon, and she decides to accompany her. The poor girl was broken anyway.

"He never liked flowers," she told her, stifling a chuckle, but still keeping that same, sad voice. Her hair was in a braid now, and she was beautiful more than ever. Sakura immediately felt pity that her beauty should be wasted to such an extent.

The letters engraved on the tombstone were clearer than ever, and the look on her friend's face was so similar to hers they both watched in grief as the sky darkened and it started raining.

Her suffering was far worse than hers.

 _I'll be waiting for love_

 _waiting for love_

Sakura was on fire.

She approached the gates, seeing the familiar haircut, the robe, the face she longed seeing for the past century.

Her soul is lifting, and she thinks she's seeing visions, but then he comes closer, and it's all water and sun and reality again.

"Sasuke-kun" her voice is barely over a whisper, and his head turns her way. "You're home"

 _So come around_

 _(A/N: A little SasuSaku won't hurt, right? Anyway, I thought this song was perfect for them being the dysfunctional family and all. I admit I've strayed a little from canon, but oh well. The first and last sentences are the same, so I'm fine with that)_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Guys!**

 **Yes, I didn't use an iPod, and yes, I used Spotify, because I DON'T HAVE A DAMN IPOD. So here you go. Hope you enjoyed this, it was a thrill to write. And yes, I'm making a part 2, if you guys like it, and I'll give it next week.**

 **Anyway, I'll be busy. I have summatives crashing in here and there and such, I barely have time (hence the odd oneshot) but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **Until Then!**

 **(PS. Which one was your favorite? Personally I like the roses one but oh well)**


	22. Chapter 22

**100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection**

 **Hi again.**

 **So from last week's issue I guess I don't really have to continue the iPod shuffle challence also since I have another idea in mind. I've noticed from past issues that my fics have been way too fluffy and I needed to be a little more serious and such, and this popped up into my head.**

 **This fic is inspired by .me's 13 Unmentionables. If you haven't read it, I recommend you read it now before scrolling down any further.**

* * *

 **I KNOW**

* * *

"Hinata. You love her."

He looked at her questioningly. If the room hadn't been so dimly lit she would've seen the faint reddening of cheeks or the look of pure disgust on his face.

They are in her room, at 12 am in the morning, and though he had been thinking he isn't sure why or how he ended up there. All he knows is that he is currently trapped in some conversation he inevitably isn't looking forward to.

Through gritted teeth, he growled.

"She's my cousin."

She smiled again and straightened her back to face him more.

"I know."

He took this as a moment to rack his head. He does now know how she wanders to such ideas, but he regards it.

"She's my cousin."

He think's it's enough to convince her, but she remained unfazed as she looked slightly away from him and his frown deepened.

"I know."

He resisted the urge to wince in confusion but she beat him to it. There was a heavier pump in her chest as she spoke.

"You keep saying that but we both know it means nothing."

He looked at her to make sure if she was really alright. She seemed fine, serious even, and his face hardened the more he tried to look.

"But she's my _cousin_ ," he says, making an effort to emphasize on the word. She seemed unconvinced, but smiled nonetheless.

"But you're in love with her."

"She's my-" he stops, before he can say anything. She wasn't lying. He finds his jaw slightly bothered as it moved on to close again, while she took this as an opportunity to differ.

It wasn't true. But recalling, it wasn't exactly false that he didn't love her. His cousin was something else, something he couldn't explain.

I will protect you for my whole life.

The words came back to him like a mantra playing over and over in his head. Before he knew it, she was talking again.

"It's okay," she says, her eyes dim and circled. She huffs lightly and forces a smile. "It's really quite obvious, you know."

He blinks once and his mouth is itching to open, but he finds he is as loss for words. "Does it matter?"

She looks at him, and her words are piercing out of her mouth. "It does."

She tells his as if he were just a customer asking for the newest shipment of newspaper, but it works. She steps forward with her eyes glossy, while the dimness of the room highlights her lips and only then does he realize she's smiling.

Instinctively, she takes a step forward and instinctively he leans back. Her eyebrows form a mark on her head, and immediately, he reaches out.

"What is it?"

She laughs, and takes a look at him so sincere he wonders what has gotten into her.

"It's because I love you, Neji Hyuga"

The words are like poison in his heart. Immediately, his mind is howling and he seemed to be frozen in shock.

He takes the time to digest the information and she smiles once more, desperation showing through her teeth as she spoke.

He frowns once more, eyebrows digging deeper and sweat trickling down. The words taste metallic in his mouth as he catches a breath.

"But I don't love you back."

A smile. Kind eyes. A laugh.

"I know."

He finds that he can breathe again, and she places a hand on the crest of her chest and clings on to it desperately.

"It's not like I would tell you without knowing your answer."

She is biting down her lip, and his mind is wailing for a halt.

"It's okay, Neji. Really."

It hurts him, in a way, because full-hearted confessions are not meant to be rejected, and Tenten did not deserve that treatment.

Although she may want it he is not calming down. He opens his mouth once again, but she smiles and finds himself drowning in her words.

"If Hinata is the one who finds a place in your heart, it's okay, Neji. It's really okay."

She's smiling now, and she points a thumb at her heart as she speaks and stands up straight again.

"But I don't love her"

"I know"

"So why?"

"Because you do"

She says, clutching her chest once more. Tantalizing as she is, her breath catches a whisper as she continues on, her eyes still sincere and he finds his soul exposed by her. He frowns because he is so insanely scared that she can reach into him and tug at him until he can't think straight anymore.

"And - it's okay because I'm used to it already. And since I - know you care about her so much. It's fine, it really is"

Her eyes dig deeper but she is still smiling, at him, Sincerity seeps out of her voice and it's digging deep into her core, like a jackhammer just tore his heart out and he doesn't know how he still is listening to her, but he does.

"I'm sorry that I love you, Neji. And if you find it in your heart that you won't let me love you, I won't, if that is what will make you happy"

Her voice cracks but her smile is everlasting. It's so painfully genuine it hurts.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

She looks at him for a minute, until she lifts her head up to cup his face and her face is still stained as she talks. He also notices the way they are red and immediately regrets talking.

"Neji…"

Her hands are soft and warm on his cheeks and he sinks into it.

"It's okay if you don't love me back. It's okay if you love Hinata. It's okay if you won't - let me love you"

He hates hearing that from her, though he doesn't exactly know why.

It infuriates him.

"Please, Neji, just promise me one thing"

She's biting back the river. He reaches out to her face and his fingers brush her tears off. Another smile.

"What is it?"

"Don't leave"

It sounded so real, so demanding, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse.

"I won't"

She smiles again, and before he knows it he already envelops her in his arms and he can feel the wet coldness through his fabric. He hates seeing Tenten cry.

It pulls in his heartstrings, and he finds in himself that he has the capacity to think. To allow her. At least for know.

"I know"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the NejiHina! Although you may be thinking, yes, I did it on purpose.**

 **On purpose because of all this "Neji's obsessed with Hinata" stuff. It's killing me.**

 **In a more serious note, I bet all we NejiTen shippers know the reality. Although I, myself, have been mentally distracted because of all the NejiHina floating around (and racking my head for ideas to consider it canon) I know that it's really hard to accept that Kishi didn't mean for it to happen. So, I made this.**

 **So if in any case this becomes your headcanon, I apologise from the deepest of my heart. keroRIBBIt mentioned something about fics from the soul and this is my own example of one.**

 **Also, considering you already read 13 Unmentionables, I'M SORRY! Okay, I know, but I couldn't help it! Apologies also to .me for stealing like, half of her plot. Please don't sue me.**

 **Until Then!**

 **PS. Also, if you know any beta readers (free! I'm broke!) please inform me. I need revisions in one of my old fics called 18 Phases, and if you could tell me about any it would be great.**


	23. Chapter 23

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

Author's Note: Hi guys, it's Tuesday night, and a rather inevitable one, well, because...

I promised myself I'd watch Neji's death tonight.

Hey, don't get me wrong, I really, really, _really_ didn't want him to, but I've been stalling for 2 months and I decided, hey, I've gotta do this sooner or later.

Hence the short oneshot. Title is based on a blog by iridescentirises which gives hard evidence of the existence of the ship called "Nejiten" which is a little something I'll need before going on to the episode. Enjoy.

* * *

butterflies and burning stars

by Alex

* * *

It's a cool afternoon.

In fact, it's that type of afternoon that feels fresh and moist and cools your breath, and when you breathe in, your lungs feel nice and minty inside and the air is clear in the forest.

She had gone to Tsunade's earlier at midday, and upon arrival, left a few minutes after. The meeting wasn't exactly as refreshing as the weather.

"Well, Tenten, I'd have to say you aren't exactly the type to _handle_ this mission," Tsunade had told her, obviously referring to the seduction mission she _almost_ had to participate in.

She frowned when Tsunade called for Sakura instead, who came running in and was handed the mission details right away.

It wasn't like she was incapable, right?

Actually, she was fine. She hated seduction missions, rather, what you needed to do in them. Not that she _did_ try one, but as a kunoichi she _did_ receive training for it and she was _not_ happy.

Half of her mind told her to thank Tsunade for lifting such a treacherous task off her system and the other one thought otherwise.

Was she really that weak?

Bad enough that she didn't get the title of the apprentice of the famed Tsunade-sama, with hair flying everywhere like pink cherry blossoms in a cool breeze. Bad enough that she had to be raised an orphan for her whole life, without a last name and a family. Bad enough that, no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't catch Neji's attention in any way except in training, and heck, did she _love_ getting beat up every single day.

She was a _kunoichi,_ dammit!

She should be stronger than this!

But kunoichi are also skilled specialists, she tells herself, and she frowns because no matter what she does, she isn't them, with voices as sharp as a serpent's fang stretched over prudent mouths.

And sometimes she tells herself, that maybe, just maybe, she isn't meant for the job.

The Tenten she is so used to seeing is only a child, and no matter how strong a child can be they aren't _kunoichi,_ they aren't sly and witty like every kunoichi is, with skin-tight armor and sharpened steel draped over perfect forms.

But most of all, she likes to tell herself that no matter how far she's come, she will never be able to catch the widening fraction of bleached aster when they finally meet hers.

Sometimes, Tenten likes to believe they do.

So when Tenten shifts in her seat, she can't help but notice the lavender gaze from beside her, stagnant and focused on tanned features and mud colored eyes. She blinks, turning, when suddenly rich baritone reaches her eardrums and her heart vibrates in the heat and splendor of the sound.

"Something bothering you?"

They are never subtle with each other so she smiles, straightening her arms as they reach out to the knees of a curt indian sit. It's a small smile, she thinks, as if one of his, and purses her lips when leaves rustle by in front of her.

"Yeah."

He nods and clears his throat, none-so-subtly asking for more, so Tenten obliges, exhaling in rhythm of his. There's a consistent hammering on her chest and she fails to ignore it.

"Well, there's this mission I'm supposed to be on, and, well, I'm told that I'm not exactly the person to - _handle_ it."

Neji seemed to notice her distress, but quickly dismissed it as he let her talk in heavy whisper.

"And?"

Her eyes drift away to the vanilla twilight, the cool, musky air blanketing over her. Neji's always so good at finding a way around her. She thinks of him, and Sakura, and Kiba and Lee and Naruto and suddenly the realization hits her like a truck.

"I don't think I'm the type of girl guys fall in love with."

Neji blinks, and stares sternly down on the frosty grass below them, before nodding once.

And for a fraction of a second, Tenten doesn't realize the slow curl of his lips that linger upon his pale face, and suddenly the world becomes so moist and clear it's almost dreamlike.

"Hn."

(But what Tenten doesn't know is that Neji had been thinking of her all night long and went on about that morning to Tsunade's office to request that Tenten be removed from the mission, but to his delight.)

(God, if only she knew).

* * *

END

* * *

Author's Note: Based on a real-life conversation with a real-life friend.

I'm so, so, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, because as mentioned before, I'm working in this 2-part AU fic that is no less than 14,000 words, so, if you'll be patient...

Oh, and Neji's death.

I don't think I'll be able to handle it well. I mean, I got into the Naruto fandom pretty late in the day so I guess I'll have to get over it sooner or later, right?

Oh well, that's life. No, I mean death.

GOTTDAMMI-

Until Then!


	24. Chapter 24

100 Nejiten Oneshots Collection

A/N: Hello Everybody! Been a while since I've uploaded anything here, no? Anyway, it's Tenten Appreciation week, and the theme for today is "Chuunin Exams." If you didn't know that, please try to contribute and spread the word!

I already uploaded this on tumblr for Tenten Appreciation Week, but I though I'd upload it here for my fanfiction readers :D

* * *

 **CHUUNIN EXAMS**

By Alex

 _"There are several reasons why Neji hates Uchiha Sasuke. His teammate is one of those reasons."_

* * *

The first time Hyuuga Neji sees Uchiha Sasuke, it is in the Shinobi Record of Konoha.

Tenten points at the picture. "He's cute."

Neji thinks that Uchiha Sasuke is _not_ cute. Actually, he thinks quite the opposite.

"He is _not_ ," he says.

Tenten rolls her eyes.

The Uchiha's style is so much different from the Hyuga. Though two prestigious clans, Neji still thinks that the Hyuga are superior to the Uchiha in every way. Their hairs are much longer, after all.

 _But the curse mark,_ Neji thinks quietly to himself.

Hyuuga Neji also thinks that he is way cuter than Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke's hair is weird. His hair — wack. His clothes — wack. His shoes...

Wack.

And he never even met him in person.

Neji is so looking forward to the Chuunin Exams this year. Mainly because he wants to see the Uchiha's face in pain when he jyuukens him in the gut.

 _Oh_ , what a sight.

Neji _is_ the child prodigy, after all. Yes, he's heard about the justu of the Uchiha. He's heard of the great susanoo, the towering spirit of chakra that is almost unbreakable. He's heard many stories of the legendary amaterasu — black flames that can consume almost everything. The Uchiha jutsu is actually quite impressive.

Still, he thinks that the Hyuga jutsu is superior to the Uchiha in every way. They're only what — _two_ remaining in the clan now? The Hyuga would definitely wipe out any Uchiha left from the face of the earth.

Also, he could beat Sasuke.

Sasuke is _not_ cute.

Neji, smirking a little to himself, doesn't notice when Tenten looks coyly from beside him.

"I bet you could beat him" she says.

Neji blinks.

"Hm?"

"Yeah. Like, if you two battle or something, I bet you could beat him," Tenten explains. She's sincere — her eyes are directly focused at him.

 _What is this?_

"I would beat the Uchiha," Neji replies afterwards, his voice laced with a tinge of pride. It's always better to have Tenten on his side.

They are... friends, after all.

And when the Chuunin Exams come, he's gonna show her.

Beside him Tenten mutters something incoherent. "... beautiful anyway."

Neji zaps out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Nothing," Tenten mutters instead, and continues to sharpen her kunai.

* * *

The second time Hyuuga Neji sees Uchiha Sasuke, it is in the Chuunin Exams.

"Hey you, over there, what's your name?" he asks.

This is finally it, he thinks.

The Uchiha looks way more pathetic in person.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's."

What? That was his answer?

This was just another argument as to why the Hyuga are better than the Uchiha.

At least for _his_ clan, they value manners. _No,_ Uchiha Sasuke. _You_ are the one without any courtesy. _You_ should be answering questions when asked.

Seriously, what did Tenten see in him?

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you?"

A pause.

"How old are you, anyway?"

Neji already knows. The Uchiha is a year younger than him. He's just testing him.

"I'm not obliged to answer."

What a kid. Even he isn't as rude as that.

"What was that?" he asks. It's frustrating, Neji thinks, though he has to admit this was the kind of reply he expected from Uchiha Sasuke.

But what ticks off Neji the most is that Tenten starts giggling beside him.

"...cute."

"What?" Tenten is caught off guard. Neji watches as the Uchiha leaves just in time.

 _Good,_ he thinks. _Now that's out of the way._

Neji is suddenly so relieved that Sasuke is gone. Though he doesn't know why.

"I said he looks even better in person, Neji," Tenten says beside him.

"He does _not_ ," Neji says. Tenten rolls her eyes from beside him.

"Whatever, Neji," she replies. They watch as Rock Lee and the blond kid pout against the wall.

Later that day, when they are in the chuunin exams, Lee is missing.

They decide to rest atop a tree overlooking their whole base. Of course, Neji promised to keep watch in case any intruder would come.

Tenten rests her arms beside him. "Don't worry, Neji," she says as he turns off his byakugan.

He looks at her. "What?"

She doesn't answer for a while, until he feels her shift behind him in a way that she doesn't face him. Just before he closes his eyes, he hears her speak.

"You're more beautiful, anyway."

* * *

Obviously, days have gone by, and Team Guy continues to grow, grow, grow.

So much time have passed until Sasuke Uchiha decides to leave the village, leaving the rookie nine and Team Guy in absolute shock.

So when Neji lies alone in the hospital bed, sickly and broken but _victorious,_ Tenten can't resist the urge to visit him.

"You left me," is the first thing she says when she visits him that day. "You could've _died_ , Neji! That can't happen!"

Neji's expression remains indifferent, watching Tenten from blurry eyes. She visited yesterday, he knows. He felt her by his side for the past few days, and he can't say he didn't like it.

She hugged him yesterday.

"I did it for you..." he croaks, and Tenten focuses on him despite her wailing. "What?"

"I did it for you, Tenten," he says, remembering the way he left the village with Naruto and the gang. "I did it for you since you mentioned the Uchiha was cute. I reckoned you wouldn't want to see him leave."

Tenten starts to tear up a little in front of him. "You could've died..." she only says. "You could've died and he would still live. I can't let that happen, Neji!"

Neji smiles when she wipes her palm against her left eye. "I wasn't crying."

He believes her.

Finally, the sun's rays illuminate the room until the inside gives a soft orange glow. Neji is almost rested, and when she thinks he isn't awake, she whispers.

"But no matter how cute or handsome Uchiha Sasuke is, I would always prefer you."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _A/N: I know, I know it's short, but I have a really long one coming up after maybe a few more fics. Also, I'm several days late :P_

 _I actually finished this a while back but half of the story got deleted (blame fanfiction's nonexistent autosave) so I had to rewrite this a little._

 _Until Then!_


	25. Chapter 25

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

Author's Note: It's about time I uploaded again here...right, guys?

* * *

 **REPLACEMENTS**

By Alex

 _"They have their replacements, but they will never be as good as the real thing."_

* * *

She is invited.

Again.

"It's been a while since we went out together," she says, and Neji nods beside her. They're done with training, and on their way to Naruto's house. The good thing about it all was that it is directly beside her house, which means she would visit him almost every day.

The idiot would sneak into her house at night, anyway.

And from there they'd tell stories, play games, and Tenten would always find Naruto to be good company, a breath of fresh air, something she knows she can hold on to when she's feeling all alone.

"Right," Neji says. "We haven't done this in a while."

They step in front of the door, scroll heavy on her back, until Neji knocks once and the door swings open after. A smiling Naruto waves rapidly in front of them both, a bowl of half-eaten cup ramen in one of his hands.

"Come on in!"

The boys are playing a card game. Shikamaru is sitting in the corner, playing with one of Naruto's teddy bears. He's always been banned from playing with them. He was always way too smart.

Sasuke, of course, is winning, and Choji is eating his chips, while Kiba and Shino are comparing cards (Kiba stars to scowl. He's losing, as always. Tenten admires his commitment) and Naruto sits in the middle of it all.

Kiba is the first to greet them.

"Yo! Naruto cooked for us all. Ramen's on the counter."

Kiba doesn't point to anywhere, and it's because he knows that she knows the place by heart. She's been to the place more times than anyone here has. It's an achievement she prides on, something she knows poses her different from everyone else.

"I'm playing," Neji says, and he walks to take a seat in between the on-gamers. She nods once and waves to the four who had just noticed her.

"And I'm eating," she mutters, just to herself, and heads for the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a long, long night with them all, orange lanterns illuminating the darkness in the fool, bowls of cup ramen scattered on the floor. There are still chuckles, sounds of laughter that emit from the place where they're playing, and Tenten can't help but think this is where she always belonged.

With them. They are her company.

"Well, I guess we're done here," Naruto says. They all say their goodbyes, Tenten going her own way with Neji, down the aisle to her room. She allows him there as long as he allows her in his, and they exchange venues every once in a while, barely a night when they don't spend it together.

"They're all idiots," she says, setting down midnight tea for them both. Once they're both comfy and cozy on her tatami mat, they both lift up their cups to their lips and take a whiff of the steaming liquid. It's tradition for them; practice, even, and she doesn't know any other girl that's done this with him.

"They're all idiots, but I love them."

"Hn," he replies, savoring into the scent. She doesn't know what she'll do if she were to lose them. They were her light, her air, and they made her happy, and she can't imagine a future where she isn't with her boys.

So, simply put, she's one of them.

"And, though they'd never admit it, I guess they're a pretty big part of their life, too."

She smiles when she says it, cup almost halfway through when she sets it down on the table. Neji's looking at her with amused eyes, and his eyebrows furrow so much that she doesn't notice.

"What?"

"Aren't _I_ a pretty big part of your life?" he says, frowning, and Tenten laughs so much that he doesn't take her seriously.

"You...you idiot!" she giggles, and he hmphs, looking away cooly, as if unbothered by her statement (but really, what she called him was everything to him).

"You're the biggest idiot, and I love you the most."

.

.

.

.

.

.

So the days resume their snail pacing, each day a little less boring then the last.

Naruto sometimes henges in her room, turning into perfect copies of Neji, and she always gets back at him, once stealing his precious teddy bear only to give it back the night after. She yelps at him when he approaches her room, sleeping cap lopsided and drool drying out in his mouth, saying he needs "Mr. Bunshin" or else he'll be banging on her front door until morning.

And from the streets, the only logical explanation Neji can give as to why there were several explosions of pink and orange powder emitting from the windows was a shrug and a simple hum of his voice.

 _It's a Naruto and Tenten thing,_ he'd say, and the passerbys would shrug as well.

Shikamaru always stares at the clouds and Neji always looks at him with envy (and sometimes, with a hint of possessiveness) and Tenten always yaps at them both, for his laziness, and Neji for him over protectiveness. Sometimes when she looks up at the sky with him she sees white, and lavender, at times when she's at peace, and Shikamaru always teases her about it.

Sasuke always brings her to coffee shops and Kiba always plays with her on weekends, sometimes giving her a ride on Akamaru which she loves so very much, treading through woods and tree and earth that sometimes she just doesn't want to leave the forest.

Neji's always there to take her home.

But most of all, she loves the way Neji always looks at her with kind eyes, shared between late nights and warm tea spent over words of love.

Sometimes, she doesn't think she'll ever leave them. Ever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura likes, _no,_ loves Sasuke.

And when this time she's stuck with the girls, she doesn't know what to do but watch them all going about, conversations about boys and love she's spent most of her life living. It's way more chattier where she is, and her pyjamas are scratchy especially when paired with Ino's sheets.

"So...any news about Sasuke?"

It's Sakura. She loves him. Ever since he came back she's slowly fallen in love with him again, and Tenten serves as their messenger, to Sakura and him both (though she'll never, ever, tell her that Sasuke might have feelings for her too. He made her swear). And though reluctantly, she follows, giving each other bits and pieces of events that both of them go through.

So she gives Sakura her information, and she squeals in delight, because _oh my gosh, Sasuke totally thought of me when he said that_ , and the other girls nod and giggle in agreement.

Ino looks at her with sparkling eyes. "You've always known them so well. I'm jealous."

"Yeah," she replies, but doesn't miss the way Sakura's eyes linger at them both when she says it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Of course, Tenten _does_ make an effort to go stay with them, but after all the boy talk and shinobi talk she decided she'd give the night and rest.

And of course the girls notice when she slips on her jacket and heads downstairs.

And of course they don't say anything because they know exactly where she's going.

Later that night, she visits Kiba in Yakiniku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura loves Sasuke.

She tells her this the next day.

"You ditched us last night," Ino says, and Tenten can only smile in shame. It was true; she had been planning to do that since the very beginning of Ino's so-called 'sleepover at Sakura's house' that she was hastily dragged into.

"Yeah," she mumbles, rubbing her neck a little bit, which only makes Ino rage more.

"And for boys! Haven't you heard of it? Girls don't ditch girls for boys! Sisters before misters—"

"Ino," Hinata scolds softly. "I think it's best to leave Tenten alone."

"At least you got to meet with Sasuke," she says, and Tenten almost rolls her eyes at the sound of the name.

"Sakura," she says, and Sakura looks up so her eyes can meet Tenten's. "Just talk to him."

"To that bastard?" she scoffs, and Tenten sighs when she hears the defensive tone. "After what he's done to us all, I don't think I can tolerate him anymore. He's a terrible person. I can't."

"But you still love him?" Tenten humms, and Hinata's ears perk up when she says it. Grunting, Sakura nods her head reluctantly. The girl was just way too uptight.

"Hey, you know what?" she asks, and she makes it loud enough for the whole room to hear. Ino's eyes open from her frustration, and even Hinata's pale orbs widen ever so slightly at the sound of her voice. "Why don't you come with me sometime?"

"You guys?" Sakura asks. Although Sakura has only ever been close to Naruto and Sasuke, Tenten knows that she still isn't very comfortable with the males from team eight, especially her team (she hasn't seen Lee in his fullest yet), so it would only be natural if Sakura would only go so far as to agree slightly.

But to Tenten, this was an opportunity. The poor girl needed support, and being the good friend and leader that she is, she figured it would be good for the girl to be more comfortable with the girls.

"Sooo?" she asks, and Sakura furrows her brows and taps her chin in deep thought. "Have an answer?"

The girl hums, and crosses her arms quickly, and Tenten can almost feel her reply coming straight out of her before she even notices.

"Why not?"

This would be the worst decision of her life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Training flew by quickly and Sasuke mentioned that she should be getting some rest.

That, she did.

Passing the hospital, they noticed that a lot of medics have finally ended their shifts, and Tenten didn't miss the familiar pink hair tied up into a short ponytail.

"Hey, Sakura."

The girl spotted them, and immediately waved.

And asked where they were going.

And of course Tenten was too kind to offer for her to go with them.

But she had to admit that she was the slightest bit agitated when Sakura offered to pay the bill.

Because, after all, it was _her_ job.

But, she figures, if they were having fun without her, then she'd have to leave them be.

It wasn't like she _owned_ them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, Tenten being a good friend, never got jealous of any of this. No, not at all.

Especially when Sakura asked if she could go play with she and Shikamaru's shougi time on Wednesday.

And she didn't even feel the tiniest bit jealous when she offered to heal Neji's wounds alone in the medical ward.

Most of all, she absolutely did not scream internally when she found out that Sakura was going with them to the spring festival.

No, not at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But what Tenten _did_ feel was something churning inside her gut, angry and pushing and doing all sorts of stuff that made her feel bad.

Was it jealousy? Hate? Loathing?

And it was all going wrong because it was becoming something that Tenten always feared:

 _Replaced._

And why, _did_ that realization hit her like a truck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Well, this was going well._

The Hokage didn't stutter. The decision was final; there was nothing she could do about it anyway. It was only fair — she was a _kunoichi_ , and there shouldn't be an exception to why she wouldn't do her duty.

Still! Her friends — _cough_ — boys would be helping proctor for the next chunin exam, and she promised she'd be there to keep them company. She should've known before going around making promises like that.

"Listen, Tenten. I'm sorry, but you know that you're one of the best around here," Tsunade claims. "I need you to do this for me."

Exhaling softly, she takes the mission report from her idol's hands. It's a particularly simple B-ranked mission to the rice country, taking a few weeks at least — some job to help out with constructing the village's town hall. It wasn't only that, though — enemy ninja would be attempting to kill at the village's state of vulnerability. It was a well known fact that the country was famous for it's wealth.

"Hai."

Scanning over the paper for the last time, she nods, albeit reluctantly. Tsunade sees this, and smiles in response.

"Don't worry, Tenten. I'll send Neji your regards."

She half smiles at the Hokage, who is winking noticeably with a hazel eye, and she bows one last time before taking off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The mission was very simple.

It only took exactly two weeks and a half for the village to finally finish construction, until another squad was sent for their shift. The chunin exams this year would be over by now, and she was more than ecstatic to see the state of the boys. Also, she really wanted to see Neji again.

So, sprinting a little bit, she made her way through the Konoha gates, through the busy village market, and into the yakiniku restaurant she'd known for so long.

 _Wow,_ she thought. _I wonder how they're doing right now._

So, the waiter came, and she gave him his purpose, and nodding, he lead her across a few tables. And with a spring in her step, she trailed after him expectantly.

But what she didn't expect was to see her seat already occupied.

All the boys were there, and they seemed pretty perfectly contempt with having spent time with each other, laughing and smiling and grilling barbeque as they sipped their drinks.

In the middle of the table was the beacon of them all. It was Sakura, dressed in a very simple training outfit, raising her drink so that they can all cheer together.

And for Tenten, she didn't know what she could do. Maybe it was because she was jealous of their closeness? Maybe because she wasn't the one sipping drinks with them all?

Because for Tenten, all her life she was used to being the only girl to see them like this, to know about their feelings and being the girl they could have a pep talk with. All her life she didn't know what it felt like to share her boys to another girl, because all her life she stuck to them like glue, not exactly sure what she would do without them.

And for Tenten, being left out by them was a very foreign thing, because every time she'd leave the girl she found herself going back to them, hearing them laugh, seeing them smile, and now they're just ignoring her like she's absolutely nothing at all.

She was Tenten!

But right now, the only thing she could think of doing was turning around, exiting the shop. Finally, when she made it back to her apartment, she could only think of one thing.

 _She won't just let this slide anymore._

.

.

.

.

.

.

On early mornings, while the sky was still a pale aqua, she'd have to go running if she wanted to make it to training in time. Sometimes she'd walk there with Lee. Other times, Neji would walk beside her.

Sometimes, when training is over, she'd ask Neji is he wanted a bite to eat. Though reluctantly, he'd nod.

And sometimes, when they're done eating and need to go train again, he'd accompany her that night once more on the way to her apartment.

Simply put, she loved their training grounds with all her heart.

So, when Tenten walks up to the ground she's so familiar with and sees Neji there training with Sakura, her blood turns cold and time stops on it's lapsing.

"Sakura."

Maybe it was all a mistake to go tell her to hang out with the boys. Maybe she shouldn't have given Sakura any advice no matter how much she loved Sasuke.

And even though Tenten knows that she shouldn't be manipulating her friends like that, she can't help it.

Because deep inside her, Tenten is selfish.

And she loves her boys.

She can't help it because she loves her boys so, so much, and she just can't bear them to see another girl feel what she feels, experience what she experiences, loves what she loves.

"Sakura, please."

Tenten really feels like she shouldn't be doing this. As of before, Sakura was her closes friend. Of course, the medic's giddy excitable attitude always bugged Tenten by the slightest, but they were still close. They just stuck together, Sakura admiring Tenten's skill, Tenten admiring Sakura's strength.

"Tenten? Is something the matter?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

She feels defeated.

Tenten leads her on around the musky trees of her training grounds. She has never taken anyone through this road before.

Up ahead is a clear babbling brook. Sakura can see it just enough through the leaves of the trees as Tenten pushes them away. A regreshing gust of air sweeps by them as they look out.

"Wow," Sakura could only gasp.

The land is green and healthy. The sun, which has almost set, is reflected on the brook's surface. There is a comforting dripping sound when the water drops from rock to rock.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Tenten asks. She's staring into the sunset.

"Yes," Sakura agrees. Tenten leans over and picks up a kunai from her pocket.

"I don't know, Sakura," she says, spinning the weapon around her finger. "I don't know why I'm like this."

"For some reason I feel left out whenever you're with the guys," she continues. Sakura gasps.

"I — no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No worries, Sakura," Tenten assures her. "I think it's my fault. I'm so selfish."

She stares out into the direction Tenten's looking at to give the girl some time to think.

"I thought I could keep them all to myself. I've been through so much with them, and I feel myself hanging out more with them than not, and—"

"I'm sorry, Tenten," Sakura apologises. "I thought that if I get closer to everyone more I'd get closer to Sasuke. I know now that I don't since he's on my team."

Sakura reaches out for the kunai in her pocket.

"Forgive and forget?" she offers, stretching her hand out so Tenten can take a good look at the kunai.

Not for the first time in her life, Sakura is scared. Tenten surveys the kunai too much in front of her she has a feeling she'll be rejected, like all the other times.

Her thoughts change when Tenten's hands wrap around the kunai slowly.

And like a peace treaty, Tenten collects a few extra bandages from her pack with her other hand and offers it to the girl in front of her. She takes it.

"Forgive and forget."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The doorbell rings right in the middle of their card game.

"I'll get it," Naruto says, running towards the direction of his door. When he opens it, he is surprised to see not one, but two of his closest friends.

"Sakura-chan," he breathes. The girl waves hello when all the other heads in the room turn.

"Tenten said I should come. Mind if I join?" she asks, and Naruto can only nod slowly when the girl invites herself and the weapon's mistress into Naruto's apartment.

"Sakura," Sasuke gestures, when she sits down on the vacant chair beside him. She picks up the cards on the table.

"I'm playing for Kiba," she says.

In the meantime, Tenten nudges into the corner with Neji. She giggles.

"What is it?" Neji asks. Tenten looks at him.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that—"

"Haruno. Is she staying?" he asks. She shakes her head. "No, only for tonight."

Neji smiles a little to himself. "Do you have a problem?" Tenten asks from beside him.

He shakes his head.

"No. I just wanted to say no matter how close everyone gets to her you're still going to be everyone's main girl," he smiles. Tenten's eyes widen when Neji's look down at her.

"Right?"

She can only nod.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Dear Thea,_

 _I am so, so, sorry._

 _For everything I've done._

 _-Alex_


	26. Chapter 26

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

A/N: Hi guys! Just finished year-end exams. Hope this is great, since I can finally write again. Stay safe!

* * *

 **TEASE**

By Alex

 _"Because Naruto thinks if he says it enough, it might just come true."_

 _(He's never really liked the idea of giving up, anyway)_

* * *

Naruto and Tenten.

She's so used to sticking up for him. It all started that day when she found him lying in the dirt sporting a black eye and a bright smile on his face.

She's dealt with his bullies, he's dealt with hers. They've had each other's backs since preschool. Living in the same flat can do things for you.

But of course, Naruto's obsessive pranking shenanigans would also infect her. It wasn't very pleasant to have to wake up early only to find out that someone's spilled extra virgin olive oil all over the floor.

And of course, Tenten always got him back for it. Numbed his already stiff skull with a noogie or two and sent him to bed two hours early.

Yes, Naruto and Tenten had adventures of their own and would gladly admit that it were the best ones they've ever been on.

They've developed jokes of their own, too, each a little shedding their superiority complex over one another, until of course they've had gone too far and one would end up crying ( _Yes, Naruto. I know. I am. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! Please don't tell Gai-sensei_...)

But their bonds would only continue to strengthen, and once Naruto had found out who Tenten had the hots for, it backfired on her like a nuke.

It wouldn't be a very good day for Tenten.

"Hyuuga Tenten! Come here quick!"

Today was one of these days.

Tenten hated it when he called her that. Mainly because it wasn't true. She just absolutely despised it.

" _Nowww_! It's gonna _blow_!"

Tenten willed herself to take deep, _deep_ breaths. She's told herself she'll keep ignoring him until he called her real name because _oh boy_ , this wasn't the first time it happened.

"I said nowww!"

Nope. Not gonna happen. She isn't coming.

But much to her disappointment, she _enjoyed_ it. Being called that way.

Breathing quickly from the giddiness of the sound of it, she blinked. And no matter how much she disliked the concept, she couldn't help but mutter the name in her head. _Hyuuga Tenten._

The words felt like mint on her skull, complete with the zany splendor of the whole predicament. It felt so natural too.

And she so desperately wanted to run and yell "don't ever call me that again," but by some force (or perhaps, it's simply her body) it wasn't happening.

Suddenly, images of she and Neji out somewhere at a park or at the local restaurant started popping up from nowhere, with her subconscious delving into the sensibility of the concept so deeply she caught herself in a daze of her own imagination.

Maybe it's the fact that the name it self would associate her with Neji in ways that aren't romantic. Or maybe it's just the fact that it meant that they would share the same last name.

She liked it.

A light blush started coloring her cheeks.

And Tenten cursed herself for ever admitting anything to Naruto.

"Um… Tenten?" Naruto's blond hair stuck out beside her door. Tenten can't help but notice the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. A faint trace of smoke floats in the air.

"Uhh… the kitchen's on fire."

.

.

.

.

.

Days would go by and Naruto and Tenten would be the ever-heated pair, with fights and ninjutsu and shadow clones working to steal a cup of instant ramen.

And there were days when Tenten would remind herself to be extra careful because Naruto can be quite the blabbermouth. He's unintentionally spread her secret to some of their fellow shinobi, but to Tenten's relief, would have known anyway because _come on, everybody_ _saw it coming._

She's also tried putting efforts to try and teach him a thing or two, and try to heat his ramen for more than two minutes because she's so sick and tired of him going to her house because his tummy hurt. And also a bunch of other stuff, revolving mostly around etiquette.

She never did warn him about the matches in the kitchen.

She's also reminded herself to never never never _ever_ allow him to call her _Hyuuga Tenten_ on public.

He's done it once and she hit him hard on the head with the mallet.

 _Twice._

The first time he called her that, she ignored him for a day. And hid his ramen.

Naruto remained delighted by the whole predicament.

He never did stop calling her that every once in a while.

And yes, she was tempted. She was tempted _oh so many_ times to answer to him when he called her that way, just because she liked the feeling of being labeled as one of his.

But she had to stay strong.

And although she would never admit it, she savored the occasional name calling, even though she never answered to any of them. Training with Neji was hard and depleting and sometimes she'd come to the point where she's lost hope on him because sometimes he can be so _mean_.

And it was the name calling who'd let her sink into the fantasies of them ever being together, even if it was only her imagination. Because Neji continues to grow, and when he does he only gets ever the more handsome and Tenten can't hold all of her emotions in.

Until of course, one day, it finally comes true.

.

.

.

.

.

Training was tough.

Rubbing out the dirt that had collected on her wrists she bumped clumsily into her doorframe and almost tripped after stepping on a kunai on the floor.

The day started out nice. There was oolong in the morning and fresh eggs on sizzling pans. It was also sunny out, with the usual birds on treetops and other foresty creatures that greeted her on her way to practice.

It was _supposed_ to end nice.

"Ugh," she groaned, as she finally slumped into her bed, which was the most comfortable thing in the world at the moment. And just when she was about to sleep...

" _Tenten_! I need heeeelp!"

Really. She wasn't in the mood to do anything, much less get out of her bed, so she opted to stay where she was and pray that the sound would drown out when she sleeps.

But it didn't.

"Pleeeeease!"

She hated when Naruto was like this. Just because she admitted to him she'd be a good 'sister' wasn't an excuse for him to go acting all baby around her.

It was infuriating.

Suddenly, she opened an eye when she heard the front door creak open and very heavy, sloppy footsteps nearing her door. She _wasn't_ happy. If anything, she felt sick and like throwing up at the moment and just wanted to take Naruto by the froggie throat and...

"Tenten! I said heeelp! Hyuuga Ten-"

"Naruto _PLEASE!_ "

She blinked. It took a moment but it all sunk in but Naruto's face said it all. Suddenly the guilt socks her in the gut and she feels terrible.

It was wrong to yell.

"Oh my goodness, Naruto!" On instinct she jumped on him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't... _you know I didn't mean it!_ " She just didn't know what to say. Naruto's eyes were still wide and darkened and the guilt was eating her up quickly and it wouldn't ebb away—

"No... not that."

Tenten's eyebrows tightened in confusion as Naruto quickly let go of her, eyes wide and shadowy. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

"No... it's the first time..."

"Yes I know!" Tenten wailed, voice raised a little higher than before. "I know and I'm sorry-"

"You actually responded to me for the first time!"

Tenten's mind went blank as Naruto's desolate frown evolved into a grin in a matter of two point sixty-eight seconds. "You responded! I knew it! You love him!"

It took a while for her to realize but when she did her cheeks were stained with a full-on blush. Her mouth morphed into one of agony as she realized that _oh my gosh. What have I done._

 _Her secret was finally out._

"You love him!" Naruto jumped around the room and he was bouncing off the walls. Tenten still couldn't believe it. "You looove him! I knew it! You love love love-"

"Uhh, Naruto..." she called, raising her left hand slowly for him to see. Naruto suddenly halted from his assault on her furniture to examine the slowly raising hand.

"I'm kind of..."

She managed a wobbly smile when her hand revealed a silver ring on her left finger. Naruto's eyes widened once more as he came face-to-face with the hand.

"No. Way."

 _This time, she'll answer to him for real._

* * *

 _A/N: haha he thought she would finally answer to him..._

 _and yes, naruto would definitely ship nejiten. the kid's more observant than we think ;D_

 _Until Then!_


	27. Chapter 27

100 NejiTen Oneshots Collection

A/N: Hi friends! This is my submission for the prompt "Let Me Hold Your Hand For a Second" for NejiTen month. I also had this idea for a while now.

* * *

 **CONSTELLATIONS**

by Alex

 _"When he stares at her that way, she swears that the stars have aligned that night"_

* * *

"Alright," Tenten mutters, sticking the very last of her swords into the earth. "Spill the beans."

She hates him. She hates him so, _so_ much.

"I asked Hiashi if I could come with you," he replied, grumbling, with a scowl on his face.

 _Why did he follow her here?_

Tenten rolls her eyes. At least he hasn't found out that she was avoiding him _—_ well, she _was_ _—_ it was so unlike her that even she herself couldn't believe it.

"But Tsunade didn't say anything about _you_ coming along," she whined. Neji scowled at the obvious protest.

Maybe it's because Tenten likes to think that she doesn't run away from her problems.

"Fine," she replies, her tone more livid than she'd like him to comprehend. "Go ahead."

He nods and follows her into the fire that she set up when they got there.

It appeared to him that Tenten didn't like his presence this time around, which confused him, because most of the time she would've appeared rather delighted to spend the mission with her teammate.

It was supposed to be a week-long mission to the Dusk Country to retrieve some kind of plant Tsunade needs. Tenten shook her seemed easier to fulfill in the paper.

Now Tenten was positive that she would be able to finish the mission on her own. It was easy _—_ get out of the village, find the damned plant, and return home _—_ now that Neji was here he was going to make it all hard for her.

"You do know that with my Byakugan we'll be able to find that plant in no time," Neji told her, as if reading her thoughts. She tried to ignore him.

He opened the pack that he brought with him and took out two onigiri. Tenten scrunched her nose when he handed one to her. "No."

"I don't see why you're so mean today," he replies, biting back annoyance and focusing on biting the food down instead.

He just didn't understand.

So recently Tenten celebrated her birthday. Her fifteenth. Sweet stuff. And Neji was fifteen too, and as a cultured Hyuga boy he ended up aging marvelously.

And in her birthday, where everything seemed to be going well, she notices him. Near the back door, attempting to crack open a soda with a disgruntled look on his face, taking it up to his lips, eyebrows furrowed, with strands of hair falling over his shoulders and " _Handsome Hyuga Rut"_ written over his developed features. Slowly, the music stops, and everything seemed to happen Tenten's cup falls to the floor.

Because _damn_ Neji for deciding to be so incredibly handsome just like that.

And now that he's made such a decision Tenten can't seem to concentrate on training especially when he's so near to her when he is, with tension running down her spine every time he brushes her.

Especially after she's seen him naked. (Don't ask.)

After that, Tenten decides that it's time for her to make her own decisions as well. She's going to take a _stand,_ damn it!

So, when a new mission is brought to her attention, and durating for a week-long at _least,_ she runs to the Hokage tower so quickly Namikaze Minato would be proud.

Now it would make sense at how immeasurably pissed she was that he followed her here.

Also, _fuck you Neji._

"I've lost my appetite. Thanks for nothing," she mutters, wrapping her half-eaten onigiri with a leaf and stuffing it into her pack, barely registering what she said out loud.

"Why?" Neji asks, wrapping his food as well. Tenten shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"Whatever you say."

The fire is crackling now.

Tenten sits in front of it and Neji follows suit, sitting a little too near her for her liking. It was really dark now.

"So... why did you follow me here?" she asks. Neji remains face-front of the fire. She doesn't dare look at him.

"To spend the mission with you."

"Oh," she says, even if there's so much more. So much more she wants to say, but she fears that her legs would turn into jelly and she'll be sinking into the deep, deep earth below.

She doesn't think, so she falls down on her back, staring into space. The cold wind sweeps over her face despite the heat of the fire, and she's trembling a little.

"Here," she hears Neji say, and a think blanket is draped over her body the next second. She tries to ignore the way his face pops into her peripherals when he does, but she fails because Neji lies down beside her too.

 _Oh God,_ she thinks. _Help._

The closeness is killing her. He can feel his heat beside her, especially since he's moved under the same blanket as well. She sneezes.

"Why are you such in a bad mood today?" Neji asks. Suddenly, all her nerves jolt and her hair is standing on it's end because _oh gosh,_ she can feel Neji's breath on her neck and it's ebbing her soul away, little by little.

"Umm..." she hums, mainly because she can't think of a reply. "Nothing."

Suddenly Neji's face appears to her again in that same scene, where the lights are blazing and everything is out of focus but him, and she shivers.

"You're shivering," he whispers, and her eyes widen when a hand snakes around her from under the sheets. Tenten is frozen, and all she can think is _oh shit oh shit oh shit. oh shit this is neji. oh shit he's touching me. oh shi-_

He sighs when he's done, and Tenten can only look up above, in the stars, because she can't handle the heat of the moment. It's just too much.

Neji's taken over her brain.

He's so precious, and she wants him to remain like this forever with her, wrapped in fine sheets and under the starlight. Then it suddenly occurred to her that there was a possibility of losing him. To death, or maybe to someone else, and her heart aches just thinking about it.

Looking up, she sees all the stars and their light, and quickly she remembers something.

"Neji."

He shifts a little. Tenten is suddenly grateful that his arm remains around her stomach. "Hn."

"Can I borrow your hand for a second?"

"Hn?" She reaches under the blankets and pulls out his other hand. Palm reading isn't her forte, but she sure knows how to comprehend every line one has engraved in their palm, every nook and cranny, and every crevice.

She memorizes how each line reaches out and connects, hanging on the edge of his fingers when they swivel down to the tips. What every line means, and what every line has to offer, she knows.

And she does so with Neji.

"Hm," she smiles. _Neji's getting married._

"What did you do?" he asks, tracing his finger over the creases of his hand. "I read your palm," she replies, disappointed a little that he had to remove his other arm.

She hears him smirk.

"What?" she asks, but when she turns around to face him his eyes are on hers, and for so long that it's getting her uncomfortable. But she can't pry herself to look away, because she feels like she's staring into him, over his handsome features like she knows everything about him.

Neji can't either.

 _She hasn't had this much eye contact since the death of her mother._

"Nothing," he finally replies, with a trace of a smile on his face, and reaches out to her.

A finger traces over her lips and she's caught off guard because she's still staring at him, and when she finally wonders if it will ever end it does, and Neji removes his hand and wraps his arm over her again.

Tenten still doesn't know what the hell is going on.

But there's something, something kind of magical that she can't really explain, and she fears that she'll lose herself in those pretty little eyes of his while he's at it.

And she does.

Because when he stares at her that way, she swears that the stars have aligned that night.

* * *

 _Author's Note: ohhh shit. oh snap. i really didn't see it going this way._

 _it was supposed to be a cornering interrogation, but yeah i'll save it for the sexual tension prompt. hope you enjoyed this, and happy nejiten week!_

 _Until Then!_


	28. supresa de espesyal

100 NejiTen OneshotCollection

 _a/n: prompt for le nejiten month: sexual tension. gotta fucking love kibaaaa_

* * *

 **SURPRESA DE ESPESYAL**

by Alex

"Neji just really hates his friends sometimes."

* * *

"Hck..."

Tenten sucked in a breath.

 _They're gonna do it. No_ _— they ARE fucking doing it. How the FUCK did she get HERE from TRAINING?_

Neji's mouth moves to her neck.

She tries not to shudder.

 _Because really. She's really damn tough. She can take Neji. She can._

"Tenten..."

 _Nah. She's just lying to herself._

 _I mean, who can resist the fucking guy?_

"You're _mine_."

 _Especially when he says her name like that._

Finally, Neji takes his lips off her neck and smashes it to hers again. Tenten's trying really, really hard not to collapse.

She can't though.

Because her butt is propped on Hyuga Neji's fucking _arms._

 _Her back is presses up against the tree, her weapons from their earlier training session scattered around them._

"Neji..." she gasps. He hears her and feels that he likes the sound of his name on her lips, and when he smirks, Tenten can't take her eyes off him.

"Yes?"

 _Omg he is so **extra**_.

"Fuck you..." she wheezes, maybe because she's out of breath, and mostly since his hands had roamed _there._

"Do you want to?" he chuckles _. Damn it_.

Tenten hates it when Neji dirty talks. Plainly because she can't resist him _—_ he's so handsome, and Tenten's eyes travel down to where his chest is and can faintly make out the lines that contour his chest and she can _feel._

She can feel _him_ on _her_ and time ticked on such a blissfully momentous pace she feels like she can't keep up anything anymore.

Especially since he kisses her again.

 _The fireworks burst out and her heart flutters so romantically it feels almost silly, because come on, this is basically sex and sex with Neji is more hot than not._

"Stop that."

He grins, though it's such a boyish smile Tenten needs to surpress her giggle.

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"Oh, this?"

And he claims her lips again _—_ and this time it's too much, perhaps too much for her to handle, she deduces. Mainly because she fears she'll never be able to get out of the situation on her own, because she knows Neji affects her in a way most guys can't (and probably won't, ever).

 _On her own._

"Neji," she pants, for the second time that day. "Take me."

He grins, reminding her of something fierce. Something feral, something capable of ravaging, and it arouses Tenten in the strangest of ways (though she fails to see how any other girl can't relate).

"Gladly."

* * *

Kiba likes today.

He doesn't know why. He just likes today.

Or decides that he does. _Yeah, that's it._

And also, it's empanada day, and he LOVES empanadas!

Contrary to popular belief, Tsume Inuzuka is actually a very good cook. _But she adds msg to her meat!_ They say. _She never cooks anything leaner than medium rare!_ So what. He was more affiliated with the sadistic side of him, anyway.

At any rate, all he needs everyone to know is that he's proud of his mom and he loves her very much. He will always support her no matter what!

Because that's what good Inuzuka boys do!

And he was, in fact, a good Inuzuka boy, no matter what the fuck Naruto has to say. He loves respecting women, _anyway_.

 _Dayum_ is his mother good at making them empanadas.

He is such a great women-respector that he, himself, had learned to appreciate the female body in the best of ways. Like with Ino, earlier.

 _Mmmm, Ino._

That's right. Kiba Inuzuka is doing a tremendously great job at appreciating the female anatomy. It also just so happened that he walked his way into the girl's bath a while ago.

B-but it isn't _his_ fault! He just didn't get to read the sign! Because, _baths_ , you know?

And it _also_ just so happened that Ino, _oh,_ the _beautiful_ and not to mention _very, very_ hot comrade of his, decided that it was a good day to enjoy the women's bath as well.

Kiba doesn't want to label himself anywhere near hedonistic, but he is simply basking in the pleasures of self-indulgence. No, not a sensualist, just extraordinarily self-indulgent.

 _Mmmm, Ino._

Kiba Inuzuka is not a pervert. Like he _said_ , him walking into the girl's bath was purely by accident, and he actually only read until the _fifteenth_ chapter of Icha Icha Violence, which Jiraya-sensei who he greatly respects and adores (though his student may be not he) gladly lent to him.

And _confidence_ is indeed a very good attribute, especially for young boys like Kiba. Kiba, who until now still believes (in a good way, dammit!) that appreciating the female anatomy automatically equals to respecting women.

And though Kiba Inuzuka does love enjoying the pleasures of self-indulgence, he does the right decision and looks away when Ino steps out of the bath, like the good Inuzuka boy that he is.

Kiba may be a pervert but he does have his principes.

Though shortly after he did get spotted and later walked out of the bath with a black eye and a sling hanging from his shoulder, but enthusiasm is the key and Kiba instead decides to appreciate how charming and gentlemanly his recent actions were.

Oh, _life._

And now, grinning luminously and with a spring in his step, Kiba strides on, whistling one of his favorite tunes with a basket full of empanada swinging as he walks. His friends are gonna love his empanada.

Kiba misses his mom.

Looking ahead, Kiba finds the familiar path where he cuts through the woods. He's going to go to Sakura's house first, not only because she's super pretty, and definitely not since he overheard a certain upgrade in bra size from Ino earlier that week, but because...

She is his _friend_.

 _That_ is his reason.

His _friend_.

His _girlfriend-_ no, he isn't there yet.

But in the meantime, he decides to appreciate nature instead by looking up at the trees and noticing how warm golden rays of light shines down on him through the leaves and kisses his skin.

He loves nature.

The path kind of disappears a little bit, but that's ok since he knows his way around here. The old log is there, and that tree, and-

 _Oh look, it's Neji and Tenten's training grounds._

Hmm...

Well, Kiba ain't no saint, but he knows that sharing is a good thing and that's _definitely_ what his mother expects of him. And since he loves his mom, though sharing may not be the same for him he decides too anyway, because _damn these empanadas are good!_

He heard a growl and some moan and he grinned.

 _Perfect!_

They're here!

* * *

"Neji, please."

"Please what?"

"Please..." Too lost in the friction that Tenten was making, Neji barely noticed the excited pitter-pat of feet that ran to them quickly.

Where were they again?

Oh, right.

 _Please._

Neji felt around and found exactly where her butt was. Squeezed. Tenten moaned this was too perfect.

And just when he was about to dip his hand into her pants, an empanada hit his head.

Wait.

 _An empanada hit his head?_

 _What? W-what the fuck?_

"Empanada! It's fucking empanada day! Be happy!" Another one fell off his sleeve. "Empanadas for free! 'Cos it's fucking empanada day!"

 _Fucking. Inuzuka._

"Empanada! For free! Fucking empanadas for f-"

Neji's head snapped to where Kiba was currently standing.

He was _not_ impressed.

"Wait a minute..." Kiba said, surveying the scene. Tenten quickly jumped off from his arms and buttoned up her blouse. _Fuck._ "You two are fucking!" he heard.

"No, we're not-"

"Yeah!" Tenten replied. Neji shook his head in the inside. Leave it to Ten to damage his record of completing his own sentences. But in reality, she did it every time. He just had to keep it lowkey.

"Heh! You guys were fucking! In public!" Neji was fuming. "God, if Hiashi finds out about this-"

"Inuzuka, if you say one more word I swear I will _fucking_ take this empanada off your basket and slap it to your pathetic face." But to his disappointment, Kiba burst out laughing (though really, he saw it coming).

Empanadas are now number one on his shit list, followed only shortly after by a certain Uzumaki.

* * *

"Wait a minute..." No. This was just too good. This was too good. "You two are fucking!"

He saw Tenten blush and distinctly wondered how the blush would look like under _his_ body- _erhm, litter can._

A moment after he found himself at the mercy of Neji Hyuga's tight grip. He could already feel the cloth being pulled off his skin... _mmmm, Hyugas._

Wait no... so does that mean... Neji is _gay?_

 _Ewww!_ Well, he does appreciate Neji as a shinobi, but he wasn't... _gay,_ though. He plainly enjoyed the beauty of the female anatomy slightly more.

 _But no homo, dude._

He came back to life for a little bit and heard Neji bark some words at him. How did he get here again? Oh right. The empanadas. And Neji and Tenten were _fucking!_

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed. Neji didn't look impressed at all, but really, Kiba couldn't keep a straight face. Fucking! F _uckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed. He couldn't constrain himself, but he at least made sure that his laughing was even. Charming, but not trying too hard. Playful, but not at the point of stupidity. He also needed to make sure that Tenten could hear the low growl that came with his laugh. _Rawr._

Oh yeah, and Tenten's booty was damn _fine._

Suddenly his thoughts snapped out of Tenten's scrumptious behind and zapped back to life again. Because something _splat._

 _On his face._

 _No wait..._

 _"Noooooo!"_ He wailed. The empanada! His mother's hard work! _Moooom!_

He notices Neji stare a little guiltily at the mess he made on his face, which was such a shame because what a beautiful and ruggedly handsome his face was!

"My mom made that!" he wailed, surveying the wasted empanadas on the ground in panic. His mother would definitely be disappointed. "You guys suck!"

He gave himself a chance to consider his words.

"No, only you, Neji."

He respected them women, and Tenten was a woman, after all.

"Hmph." He turned his back away from the two. Usually, he wouldn't display this behavior to other people besides his mom, but this was all _THEY'REimeanHIS FAULT!_

 _Stupid! Goddamn Hyuga!_

"We're sorry, Kiba," Tenten says, patting him on the back. See, this is what he liked so much about women. They were leagues more sympathetic than men like Hyidiot right here. What an idiot.

"Tenten, I'm-" he mentally cheered on Tenten when she kicked Neji's shin. "We're... sorry."

"Yes. Sorry, Kiba, and I'll eat your empanadas." He might be in love.

He smiled his beamiest smile at her and made sure to stick out his tounge at Neji after she looked away. The guy huffed and looked away instead before pointing two fingers at him.

 _"I'm watching you."_  
Kiba can only laugh in return.

After all, Ino _did_ give him his number. And that cute Tamaki next door?

 _Mmmmmm. Girls._

* * *

 _a/n: inspired by a pewdiepie marathon in which you need to_ ' _stop disrespecting wahmen'. kiba pops into head first._

 _But really though, I'm quite unsure of this fic as it doesn't fit into the category of the prompt well, but I really, really love kiba and I couldn't resist._

 _i don't know where the empanadas came from, either._

 _Until Then!_

 _-twinkies_


End file.
